Finding Bree Tanner
by coldplaywhore
Summary: A comedy about trying to find your way in life, while trying to 'rescue' your high school sweetheart from hers, only to discover she doesn't want to be helped. Rated M for language and all that good stuff.
1. WTF?

**Okay, so I know in my mind that I shouldn't have started a new story, but I couldn't help it. I need an intervention. Thanks to MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen for their beta and reviewing help. Risbee for not telling me I'm insane and aylah50 and scarletblondepr over on twitter for encouraging this madness.**

**Do not be turned off by the title. It will make sense in Chapter 2. I promise this is an Edward and Bella story.**

**I don't own. We all know who does.**

"Well there, Edward Cullen...it's been a long time since I've seen you, son." I looked up from the shelves of movies I was currently pursuing in Video Barn, Forks' only video rental store, and found myself face to face with Charlie Swan, or Police Chief Swan to the rest of the town. He was also the father of my ex-girlfriend, Bella. "How are you doing?"

"I can't complain, sir," I replied awkwardly as I fumbled with the box I was holding, dropping it to the ground out of surprise. I bent down to retrieve it and thanked god the Chief couldn't see the soft core porn box I currently grasped in my hands because of the shelves between us. I shoved the movie haphazardly back onto the shelf and turned towards the Chief with a small smile. "And yourself? How are you and Mrs. Swan doing these days?"

"Same old, same old. I saw your mother last week at the post office and she told me that you graduated from the University of Washington with honors, that's great news."

"Yeah, I can't complain. I worked hard, but it was worth it."

"Hard work is always worth it. Are you working now?"

"I just moved back to town actually. I moved into a small two bedroom townhouse with Emmett McCarty last week, and I start working for my father's accounting firm after the July 4th holiday. He thought it was best if I had a small break from school before diving headfirst into the family business."

Charlie bristled slightly when I mentioned Emmett, because since we had arrived in town Emmett had received two speeding tickets. He was my college roommate who morphed almost overnight into my best friend. When I said I was moving home, Emmett got a job working for an architecture firm out of Port Angeles and decided to come with me. "That's great, Edward. My Bella graduated from UCLA at the end of May and Renee and I went down to visit her for a week. She's doing well, working full-time for the company that hired her part-time in her second year. We're all very proud of her."

"As you should be, sir," I replied as my heart dropped to my stomach. Every time I heard someone mention Bella's name, which was far less frequent these days, it felt like I had been kicked in the gut. If someone asked me to describe Bella in the fewest words possible, I would simply tell them that she was the one who got away.

Bella and I started dating in the middle of ninth grade and we fumbled through first love as most high school kids did. I was the quintessential middle school geek who grew a whole foot in the 10th grade, got contacts and discovered how to style my hair courtesy of the internet. I loved math, but my love for it was second only to Bella. She was the literature lover, who volunteered at the library and became senior class president as well as valedictorian of our senior class at Forks High School. We lost our virginities together on the night of junior prom in a small room at the Pinecone Inn after we snuck out from the dance, which was held in the gym. We were inseparable and people always mentioned our names together. It was always 'Edward Cullen and Bella Swan' everywhere we went. I loved every single second of it.

However, after four years together, she wanted to go to California for college and I got a full ride scholarship to the University of Washington for accounting. My parents weren't wealthy, sure my father owned his own accounting firm, but it wasn't huge and was based out of Forks. He didn't have a ton of clients, but those he had were loyal to a fault. I couldn't justify asking my parents to cover my expenses at UCLA, so, I gave up my dreams of Bella and me together in Southern California and did what was right for my family.

In fact, I was still doing what was right for my family, which was why I was going to begin working for my father's small company in a month's time. It wasn't my dream, but it was a good start to a decent life. Unfortunately, it wasn't the life I truly wanted.

"I'll let Renee and Bella know how great you are doing. Take care of yourself, Edward." I nodded my head in response and gave a small wave to the Chief before I grabbed a couple of random movies off the nearest shelf.

As I approached the cashier, I was still a little rattled at my interaction with Charlie. I knew Bella was doing well in Los Angeles, but that was just shit I had heard through the grapevine and by seeing bits and pieces of her profile on Facebook. We weren't friends, but I could see some info through friends of friends or however that shit worked.

Seeing the pride on the face of her father and knowing she was thriving sort of disappointed me. I knew I shouldn't have let it bother me, but it did. I was hoping she would come back to Forks after graduation and we could reconnect, but that clearly wasn't a possibility now. I couldn't exactly move to Los Angeles, and from what Charlie told me it didn't seem like she was moving back. It was selfish of me to wish she wasn't doing so well, but I couldn't help it. I had missed her every day for the past four years.

I paid for my movies and made my way home in the same old Volvo I had owned since senior year of high school. The same car Bella had broken up with me in.

"Eduardo, where have you been man?" Emmett questioned as I walked in the door with our pizzas and the movies. "My stomach has been in revolt for the past thirty minutes. You know I need food like every three hours or I begin to get blurry vision." Every time I was slow bringing home take-out, Emmett had some lame ass excuse. Once he claimed he would become a leper if I didn't get his Big Mac to him while it was still warm. It was this annoying trait, and several others actually, that made me wonder why we were friends to begin with.

"I ran into an old friend."

"A girl? Please tell me this town has girls, because if I am being completely honest with you, the dick to pussy ratio in this town seems very high, like really fucking high. I bet for every 15 guys in this town there is one decent looking chick. I went to the grocery store today and every woman in there was over 70."

"Not a girl, you douchebag. My ex-girlfriend's dad." Emmett grumbled, knowing full well I was talking about Chief Swan and he launched himself off the couch to grab some pizza.

"That man has it out for me. I think he hates me by association. He probably knows you defiled his daughter on every surface in his house, and because you are such a loveable schmuck, I get the trouble you deserve."

"For the record, you deserved both of those speeding tickets, and it wasn't every surface. We didn't do it on his kitchen counter or on his La-Z-Boy."

"I still claim that those street signs were hidden."

"No, you just weren't paying attention, asshole."

"Shut the fuck up, Cullen." Emmett smiled brightly at me, then nudged me with his arm as he grabbed another slice of pizza and made his way back over to the couch with the bag containing our video rentals. "So, what did you get for us today?"

"I don't remember. I think I got _Clash of the Titans_ for you though," I remarked in passing as I climbed the stairs and went into my bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

I powered up my laptop when I walked into my sparsely decorated room and, after I slipped on a pair of shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt, I found myself stalking Facebook for more information on Bella. There were a few things I could see from her profile since we weren't technically friends. She was still listed as single and interested in men, which was a relief, not that I ever thought I could see her playing for the other team. Of course, her profile picture reminded me just how fucking beautiful she was, with her long dark hair and expressive brown eyes. I felt my cock stir and growled in response. What the fuck was it about her that always seemed to make my dick point north with just a quick glimpse?

I mean, I had girlfriends while I was at college and sure, I got my dick wet often enough, but never was it as good as it was with Bella. She was smart, sweet and sexy all at once, and she didn't even realize it. When we first started dating, the kissing would drive me completely nuts and I can't even count high enough to list the number of times I came in my jeans while we made out or ran home to jerk off repeatedly to visions of her. It was worse when we actually started having sex.

We waited until we were almost 17 to make love for the first time, but after that it was like the floodgates were open and Bella and I were insatiable. We did it during lunch breaks in supply closets, in my mother's car and whenever her parents were out late, I usually came over and we fucked anywhere we could. Hell, we even did it three times in one night on her parents' bed. I was a little proud of it too, since he was the Chief of Police and all that. However, my sex drive took a nose dive when she broke up with me. I just didn't want to be with anyone else.

I shut my laptop in frustration and made my way back out to the kitchen, eager to have a slice of pizza and forget my afternoon encounter with Charlie Swan. I stopped dead in my tracks at the bottom of the stairs when I heard the most outlandish noises ever coming from the TV and Emmett.

"Oh fuck, so fucking tight, baby," the deep voice on the video said as Emmett groaned, his pizza long forgotten and his hand resting covertly over the crotch of his jeans.

"Jesus... what in the fuck are you watching?"

"This is apparently _Clash of the Titans_. Well, that's what the box said anyways," he said with a wide grin as he remained focused on the action on the screen. Some greasy looking blonde guy with long hair was fucking the hell out of some girl doggy style against a pool table. "Just look at the ass on the girl... fucking phenomenal. I'd fuck and bite the shit out of that any day of the week, my friend."

"Emmett, turn this shit off. Obviously the DVD case had the wrong video in it."

"Whatever man, I much prefer this to a bunch of guys fighting and shit. I mean... fuck, those tits are beautiful. I bet they are real too. Fake ones don't bounce like that." I cocked my head to the side and watched as the greasy blonde used his hand to move the curtain of dark hair back to showcase the girls face.

"Holy Fucking Shit."


	2. Seeing is Believing

**Welcome Back. Thanks to MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen for their beta and reviewing help. Risbee for not telling me I'm nuts, even though she knows it to be true. I'm shocked by the outpouring of support for the first chapter, you guys blew me away (hahaha porno humor for ya) and I was so happy with the response. The question most asked in the reviews, because I think 90% of you asked it, will be answered here.**

**Just so you know the chapters will be shorter, but more frequent than my other stories. So rejoice. I'm really into writing this for some reason. **

**I don't own. SM does. Lucky bitch!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"I know right? Look at her go. I'm thoroughly impressed like… very fucking impressed." Emmett paused for a brief moment and studied the screen in way too much detail for my liking. "Tell me there are girls like her in Forks," Emmett exclaimed animatedly.

_There used to be_, I mused before I dashed around the couch and feebly attempted to snatch the remote control away from Emmett. However, he was almost twice my size and even though I was definitely more agile than he was, I still struggled to get the remote away from him. I was desperate to shut off the movie and silence the moaning and cursing that filled the room. As I grew more frustrated, Emmett began dodging around me frantically trying to see more of the flick and urging me to watch the scene unfold. Why did my best friend have to be such a pervert?

"Oh come on, man," Emmett groaned in disappointed as the screen went black briefly, the scene changing. I breathed a small sigh of relief, but I knew that the damage was already done. "You made me miss the best part. For the record, you make a better door than a window," Emmett shouted as he relinquished the remote to me in a fury and I quickly shut the TV and DVD player off. "He came all over her face dude and with looks like that I bet it was fucking epic. I'm talking spank bank material for the next year maybe even two."

As I did my best to ignore Emmett's crude comments, and hopefully erase my short-term memory, I stormed over to the DVD player and yanked out the disc. I immediately began checking out the title with pure anger and disgust rolling off of my body. 'A Beautiful Behind' starring Bree Tanner. I let out a loud scoff at the ridiculous title and the shitty porn name she had acquired while Emmett looked at me with curiosity filling his eyes.

"I was enjoying that." I tossed the disc down on the couch and Emmett snatched it immediately. "A Beautiful Behind? Now that is a fucking funny play on words, you know, like A Beautiful Mind?"

"I get it, dipshit."

"Okay, what the hell is your problem? Porn makes people happy usually. Well, it makes me happy."

"I don't have a problem," I shouted furiously, completely in shock and unable to control my irritation. My mind was running a mile a minute as I tried to come to grips with everything. What in the hell was going on?

I had just talked to Charlie not an hour earlier and he was so proud of Bella and her accomplishments in California, there was just... it wasn't possible that she was doing porn. Surely Charlie couldn't have been proud of her for that, right? I mean, unless you were Hugh Hefner, I don't think there's a dad alive that would be proud to know he daughter was getting drilled by greasy strangers for money and having it recorded for posterity. That shit was just wrong… so motherfucking wrong.

However, as images flashed in my mind from the film of the woman's face, I couldn't help but feeling like I was right. I just desperately wanted to be wrong. There was no way in hell that Bella was porn star Bree Tanner or was there?

I had to know the truth.

I grabbed the DVD off the couch and darted up the stairs to my bedroom with Emmett close on my heels questioning my every move. "Dude, if you wanted time alone with the movie, you could have let me know, but I'd like a chance first, ya know?" I tried to slam the door in his face, but Emmett shoved his hand in the way and forced himself in regardless.

"Listen Em, as much as you want to know what is going on, I need to do this by myself."

"I agree, dude. I won't help you whack off to that freaky shit, but I'd like first crack at it, so to speak. It's mine after all."

"First of all, I would never in a million fucking years ask for your help. Secondly, it's not your fucking porn," I snapped as Emmett took a step back and raised his hands in surrender.

"Calm the fuck down, man. I was joking. Shit, I've never seen anyone get so worked up over this shit before. It's just a skin flick. I'm sure you can download it or see millions of naked pics of that girl online." Emmett froze and got a far off look on his face. "Fuck, I might have to check that shit out." I reached out and grasped Emmett's forearm, holding him in place as forcefully as I could, before he could run out of the room. "I don't want to stay and watch you rub one out, E."

"Okay, can you stop for two fucking seconds," I said, trying to sound as calm as I could though my hands were shaking uncontrollably. Emmett pulled my hand off his arm and sat on the edge of my bed, looking patient yet frustrated.

"Ever since you saw that movie you have had a total freak out. I'm seriously thinking about having you committed in the nut house unless you tell now tell me what the hell is wrong."

"I think... I think I know her."

"A sphincter says what?" Emmett's mouth dropped open and practically fell to the floor as he looked at me in awe. Yeah Emmett, I was a little bit shocked too. I wasn't one hundred percent certain, but the moment the actor, if you could even call him that, pushed her hair away from her face, I couldn't help but think it was her. My Bella. It was the dark hair, the unmistakably deep eyes and the lip biting she was doing as he fucked her. It all brought back images of Bella and me together in high school and I couldn't fight the anxiety I felt that maybe… just maybe, it was her.

"What the fuck? There is no way in hell that my Lord of the Rings loving friend, CPA Edward Cullen knows a porn star. She's like... she's fucking stunning and so dirty all at the same time. Like my wet dream come true."

"Okay, first of all stop talking. Just no... no more." Emmett nodded, albeit reluctantly, and raised his hand to his mouth to pretend he was zipping his lip. "I don't know if it's her alright? I think it may be, but I didn't see enough of the scene to determine for sure if it was or not."

"Alright then. We're smart enough guys to figure this shit out, so let's play the Hardy Boys. Turn on the laptop; we'll get to the bottom of this mystery or my name isn't Emmett M. McCarty." Emmett was vibrating on my bed, beyond excited, and I wasn't sure if it was at the prospect of seeing more porn or at helping me. My gut told me it was the former.

"Uh... what does the M stand for?"

"Motherfucking. I'm Emmett Motherfucking McCarty, bitch." I groaned and ran my hands down my face at Em's sheer stupidity.

"Emmett, I really think I should do this by myself." If I was being brutally honest, I just didn't want him to see her, possibly naked, again, especially if I confirmed it as actually her.

"Don't be such a pussy, Edward," Emmett exclaimed as he swiped my laptop off my desk top and flipped it open, powering it up. "If this is someone you know, you will need to come to grips with the fact that she does porn and there are probably thousands, no millions, of guys who have seen her naked, jerked off to her or god knows what else. Are you ready for that, man?"

Fuck, Emmett had a point. He _had_ already seen her after all, and I could have been freaking out for nothing. Surely I just imagined it was her because I had Bella on the brain. Seeing Charlie and then Facebook stalking her had put her at the forefront of my mind. Yeah, that was it. The girl just looked like Bella - her doppelganger. Everyone has one right?

I nodded my head softly and Emmett grinned in success as he opened the internet and immediately went to Google. "Okay, now what is the girls' name?"

"Be… I mean, Bree Tanner. The disc said it was Bree Tanner."

"Alrighty then, let me just type that lame ass name into the search and see what we get. You'd think she would go with an awesome porn name like Busty LaRue or Victoria Vixen. Those are good names."

"Those are the names of 70's porn queens with massive afro-esque bush. No one has names like that anymore, douche."

"How is it that you know this much about porn, but you don't know if a girl you know is screwing half of the San Fernando Valley for money?" I reached out and smacked Emmett on the back of the head as hard as I could. "Jesus fuck, who shit in your cornflakes this morning?"

I snatched the laptop back from Emmett now that he was sufficiently distracted by his aching head and when I looked at the screen, I wanted to wretch. At the official website of Bree Tanner, I was shocked to see Bella, in the flesh, and by in the flesh, I mean she was almost completely nude.

I stared intently, checking out each inch of skin as I looked at Bella in a practically see through bra and panty set, her breasts almost popping out. "Fuck me," Emmett declared as he gaped at the screen over my shoulder. I was analyzing the entire website, from the free videos available to the listing of all her movies and partners and I was shocked by what I found. Bella had apparently done it all and with everyone. I almost didn't want to know anymore when I saw a link to her biography and clicked immediately, much to Emmett's disappointment.

Unfortunately for me, some of the information was accurate. Even though her name was wrong, her date of birth and the state she was born in was correct. This didn't bode well for me.

"Okay, so you've seen more. Now, is this the girl you think you know?" I nodded my head slowly as Emmett's smile grew wide. "Holy shit, how in the hell do you know a porn star? Forget it; I don't know that I want to know the answer to that. My next question is… does she have single friends who want to fuck me?"

"Emmett, I have no fucking idea. I haven't talked to her in four years."

"Oh my god." Emmett's eyes literally bugged out of his head and realized I had said too much. "This is Bella. Holy shit. Bree Tanner is Bella Swan. No wonder you are still hung up over that girl, she must have been one good fucking lay."

"Em, shut the fuck up. It wasn't like that."

"Oh, so you never got your dick wet with that fine piece of…" I punched Emmett in the shoulder, wondering briefly when the fuck I got so violently inclined, and I was thankful when he finally shut up.

"First of all, regardless of what the fuck is going on with her now, _my_ Bella was never like this. Yes, I slept with her; I dated her for four fucking years. Hell, I was thinking of proposing to her just so we could be together, but I couldn't afford to go to California and she got a partial scholarship. So, Bella thought that instead of being in a long distance relationship we would just see where life took us."

"Apparently her life led to her doing hardcore porn, huh? I'm not sure which is the better alternative, porn or you."

"Thanks for your support, Em."

"I call 'em like I see 'em. I'm not going to sugar coat this shit for you, man. Your ex is doing porn, like freaky ass hetero and lesbian shit, threesomes and I can only imagine in very vivid color what else she's into. How did you get to be so lucky?"

"Lucky? How the fuck am I lucky? Do I get to be the one to tell her parents that she's been manipulated into being in porn?" I had a vision of me breaking the news to Charlie and him searching through his house for his gun to shoot me for being a lying son of a bitch. The Chief had been upset when Bella chose California over the University of Washington, because he wanted to keep her close, but I think he would be even more upset now to know what his only daughter was up to. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

"Do you think she's on drugs? Maybe being forced or blackmailed into letting guys stab her with their cocks all day? I saw this one episode of Dr. Phil where he did an intervention for a girl who was basically being a hooker because she owed some guy a ton of money for blow. Anything is possible, right?"

"Uh… I didn't think about it until you mentioned it just now." Suddenly my mind ran wild with images of Bella shooting up with heroin or snorting coke to get her next fix. Did she have massive debts to pay and this was her payment? She was giving up her life, her future, to make these movies and it was the last thing I ever pictured Bella doing.

She was so much smarter than this and I couldn't sit idly by and hope that everything was alright. Bella could be in serious danger and I was the only one who could help her. I had to help her.

"Oh relax, man. I'm sure she knows what she's doing, right? She's fine."

I turned back to the laptop screen and continued reading her biography, my eyes trained on a small remark that said 'Bree Tanner is single and currently makes her home in Los Angeles'.

Suddenly, I knew what I had to do.


	3. California Bound

**See… that was quick right? Much love to the crew, MaggieMay14, smmiskimen, Risbee and Flightlessbird11 for their beta work and pre-reading skillz. Yes, I used a z. I was also listening to Warren G and Nate Dogg today. I am too pasty white for rap music.**

**I don't own. SM does. She would hate me if she knew what I was doing to her Bella.**

"Uh oh...that look can't be good." I turned towards Emmett and he was staring at me hard as I contemplated how to do what I needed to do. I knew that I couldn't just let sleeping dogs lie, or any of those trite analogies that worked in this case. I had to see for myself if what I assumed was true.

God, I hoped I was wrong.

Emmett snapped his fingers in my direction and pulled me from my thoughts. "Edward, she's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself."

"And if she can't?" I questioned as Emmett cocked his head to the side, contemplating what I had said. "I know her Emmett, and this is _so_ fucking far fetched. I can't believe that she is doing this of her own free will."

"Well, if she can't handle things... then I guess we'll see a story about her on CNN, TMZ or some shit like that where she's been kidnapped or killed." My mouth flew open in surprise and Emmett quickly backtracked. "I don't mean it like that man, calm down. I'm sure in a few weeks no one will even remember who she is. Don't the careers of porn stars die out pretty fast?"

"I have no idea, but I also don't want to take a chance and find out." I couldn't sit there and hope against hope that Bella was all right. Every time Emmett spoke I began to get more concerned about her well-being and her frame of mind. Bella was an honor student, valedictorian and was so careful about every aspect of her life, it just didn't seem right to me that she was now doing porn. I mean, sure, we had a good sex life as kids and Bella was fucking spectacular in bed, not that I had a frame of reference at the time, but porn...really? It just didn't seem real to me.

"So... what are you gonna do about it?"

"Easy... I'm heading to California. I'm going to find her and bring her home."

"You are gonna do what?" Emmett said as his eyes flew open and he looked at me like I had grown a third head. "That's ridiculous. How the hell do you think you are going to get to California? You have no money and your car is on its last legs. What if she doesn't want to come home?"

I got up from my bed and made my way downstairs, Emmett following behind with my laptop in his hands. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a long pull of it before I turned back to my best friend. I was trying to come up with a plan that was feasible. I mean I had the time to spare since I didn't start work for my father for a few more weeks, but Emmett was right, my car was dying a slow and painful death. I loved my Volvo, but it would never make it from Forks all the way down to Los Angeles.

"Can you afford a flight?"

"Em, can I afford any part of this scheme? Not really, but I can't do nothing, ya know?"

"Can you sell a kidney? Donate sperm? Participate in some sort of medical testing to get some quick cash?"

"Uh…no," I said with a frown as the plan I was beginning to formulate started to fall apart before my eyes. " You're right. This is pointless. I mean, there's no way I can get my ass to California to help my ex-girlfriend, the girl I swore to spend the rest of my life with, from continuing to make the biggest mistake of her life, right? Even if I do get to L.A., where will I stay? How will I get around? Where on earth do I start looking for her? It's not like I can just sneak onto a porno set as an extra and ask around for Bree Tanner."

Emmett slapped his hand down on the countertop and looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. He began shaking his head from side to side before he spoke. "I have never seen you give up so quickly."

"I'm trying to be realistic, Em."

"Fuck realism, man. Do you care about this girl and are you worried about what she has gotten herself into?" I nodded solemnly and took another look sip of my beer. "Then, let's go get her. Let's go to L.A. and get your porno making first love. I mean, the whole concept is a little fucked up, but I feel bad for ya buddy, so let's go."

"Woah… hold the phone there, Em." I watched as Emmett began looking at my laptop again, furiously typing a few things before turning back towards me. What I was getting into would be a huge pain in the ass, but having Emmett along for the ride would only make things more difficult. He needs to eat like every three hours and there's the constant need for attention and coddling. Fuck, he was worse than an infant sometimes. There was no way he could come to California with me.

"I transferred some money from my trust account that should cover the cost of flights, hotel and rental car for like two weeks maximum. I can't imagine we will have many other expenses other than food and gas, right? Well, we might need to watch some porn for 'research purposes' of course," Emmett said with air quotations and a smirk on his face. "I can postpone starting work for at least two weeks since my uncle was the one who hooked me up with the job in the first place. I can get us on flights leaving tomorrow morning. Is that early enough for you?"

There was no way he _couldn't _come to California with me.

* * *

Instead of leaving the next day, Emmett booked us on a flight that left out of Seattle late in the afternoon on Monday, so we had a day and a half to prepare before we left. I made an inventory of all the items we needed to pack. and Emmett initially focused on travel arrangements before he moved onto 'research'. I generally steered clear of his room during these times, because well, I too had seen a few movies while looking up information on Bella and well… I'm only a guy. I have needs. However, I happened to know he was enjoying the movies without Bella in them more than necessary.

On Sunday, Emmett and I sat down and did a run down of everything we had planned. "So, I booked up a room at a Ramada in Chatsworth. Two queen beds, so no funny business."

"Chatsworth? Why the fuck would you go to Chatsworth to find us somewhere to stay? Why didn't you get something actually in Los Angeles?"

"Grasshopper, you have so much to learn. Everyone knows that if there is porn being made, it's in the San Fernando Valley. Why the fuck would we stay in downtown Los Angeles, near all the tourist traps and away from where we need to be." I nodded my head in understanding and once again found myself happy that Emmett was sort of forcing himself on this rescue mission with me. It was at this point I discovered that Emmett had done some reading about the porn industry in general, as well, and not just on the films. Although, he kept referring to the trip as the 'Fellowship of the Ring' which was beginning to get annoying. "Did you get the address from Charlie?"

"He wasn't home. I talked to Renee and sweet-talked her with lies about how I won a trip to L.A. through a contest and just wanted to have coffee with Bella while I was in town. She even gave me her phone number and promised not to tell her, thinking that Bella would love the surprise. I was shocked at how well it all played out."

"Awesome," Emmett said happily as I put a check mark on our list and moved onto the next topic. For someone who was such a raging douche, he was super organized and I appreciated that more than he would realize.

"I don't think the address her parents have is right though. It's in Calabasas, not Chatsworth. Wouldn't you want to live near work?"

"Uh… not if you are a porn star. Would you want to live near that shit?"

"I guess you're right," I grumbled, frustrated that Emmett had a better handle on the situation than I did. "So…did you rent the car?"

"The car is rented and we can pick it up after we land. We have it and the hotel room for only one week right now. I know we both have time off of work, but I think if this quest lasts longer than that, we need to revaluate everything. Maybe reconsider our tactics and relocate. I dunno…am I just talking out my ass?"

"No, I get it…you don't want us to get bogged down and lose focus. It would suck to just waste time."

I knew Emmett was right and was being realistic about everything, but I still couldn't help but feel a bit saddened at the possibility of not actually finding Bella. I was unable to shake the feeling that she was in trouble, and in my gut I knew that I would continue to try and find her, regardless of the one-week time limit Emmett was imposing on everything. I crossed my fingers behind my back and reluctantly agreed.

By the time Monday rolled around I was beyond nervous. Emmett and I drove to Seattle in his Jeep and left it in long-term parking. He was like a kid in a candy store, bouncing with excitement about both going to L.A. and the possibility of seeing a porn star.

"Emmett, if everything goes well, I will call Bella tomorrow and make plans to meet her for coffee. When I get her alone, I will gauge her behavior and figure out what the hell is going on. I don't want to just drop the bomb on her, ya know?"

"Cause she'll run like the wind. Especially if she's a crack whore or something."

"She's not a fucking crack whore," I shouted loudly as several people in security turned around to look at Emmett and I in confusion. "Listen, we saw the movies, although you probably watched more than me. She looked healthy, better than healthy. Her skin was glowing…"

"Cause guys cum on her all day long."

"Her breasts looked great. Better than usual..."

"Silicon, dude. It was probably in her contract for her to get like Triple F's or something mind-bogglingly big."

"Shut the fuck up, man," I shouted again, causing a security guard to approach us and make sure everything was all right. I quickly talked my way out of the situation and turned back to Emmett, growling in frustration. "You need to stop putting all these fucked up thoughts into my head man. Bella had nice tits when we dated and they are not Triple F's or whatever you said. I don't seriously want to sit here and think about the fact that she has probably fucked dozens…"

"I bet it's more like thousands, Edward."

"Fuck off. I'm done…no more talking out of you until we get to L.A."

Sure enough, Emmett didn't talk for the entire wait at the gate or the duration of the flight, but he was less than silent. He kept patting me on the shoulder to get my attention and then mouthed everything he wanted to say while we waited at the gate. Then when I began to ignore him, a flurry of text messages began coming through on my phone until we boarded the plane and the flight attendant, who attempted to flirt shamelessly with him, reminded Em that he needed to turn off his phone.

In flight, Emmett kept pointing at meaningless junk in the Sky Mall catalogue that he wanted me to buy him for dragging him along on this trip. I had to admit, the Deathstar Cookie Jar looked tempting, but the Darth Vader Toaster and Princess Leia Bikini Apron just seemed beyond pointless. However, as he dog eared the corners of the pages and smiled brightly at me, I couldn't help but feel like $22 for some light sabre chopsticks may have been a small price to pay for his help.

It was just past eight at night when we arrived in Los Angeles and we quickly picked up our rental car and headed north on the 405 to the Valley. Emmett had the brains to get a GPS in the car, and constantly talked to the Tom-Tom as though it could respond to him. When we arrived at the hotel, Emmett thanked the Tom-Tom before going to check in. It was ridiculous, but Emmett was in a good mood and he apologized to me for always pointing out the bad shit about this situation with Bella. We were on good terms until we got into our hotel room and Emmett claimed his bed and looked at me with a grin.

"Wanna order some Dominos for dinner and rent some… 'research'?"

This was going to be a long week.

**For the record, my husband was born and raised in the San Fernando Valley and insists that if porno is being made, it's in Chatsworth. This is his assumption, not true fact. If you live in Chatsworth and don't do porno, good for you!**


	4. Snafu

**MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen make my words pretty. Risbee and Flightlesbird11 reassure me when my mind goes nutty. This chapter is full of nutty.**

**I don't own the characters this fuckery is based on. The fuckery is all mine though.**

**Tuesday Morning**

Two cups of coffee and three shitty tasting Power Bars into the morning found Emmett and I hunched over our respective computers doing some research into locating Bella. The first step we took was looking into the address her parents had given me in Calabasas. Sure enough, the house was currently listed for rent on a rental finder service. Emmett called and made an appointment with the rental agent to go and have a tour. However, the appointment wasn't until noon, and it was only ten in the morning. Rather than just drive aimlessly around the city to pass time, Emmett and I decided to look into Eclipse, the production company that made Bella's videos.

"Okay, so according to Wikipedia, Eclipse is the world's largest adult video producer and they are one of a handful of studios that dominate the North American porn industry," Emmett declared forcefully.

"That's what I need, Em...a business plan on the company. Let's look into their gross revenue, licensing programs and the full history of the company," I retorted in frustration. I couldn't understand why the hell Emmett was giving me such mediocre information. Surely there had to be something important he could share, right? Emmett glared at me and let out a grunt of irritation of his own.

"Fine, I won't tell you what else Wikipedia has to say about the company then." Emmett smirked in satisfaction and I withheld the urge to reach over and smack him upside his head. Sure, he had his moments of aggravating me to no end, but without his help I wouldn't be here. I had to try and keep a level head about everything. Otherwise, this whole rescue plan was going to fail miserably.

"Alright then, chief. What did you find?"

"So the company was founded back in the 80's by Aro and Marcus Meyer. When Aro died in 1999, his son, James took over the operation and became to Co-Chairman along with his uncle."

"None of this is remotely interesting."

"Oh, will you have a bit of patience or so help me god I will turn this road trip around and we will go home."

"Alright, so I think I've heard of James. Creepy guy, long blonde hair and always shows up in the tabloids, right?"

"This is what it says online: 'James Meyer has been known to be quite the playboy and apparently had an on-and off-again relationship with several Eclipse actresses, including Bree Tanner.' It goes on to list that Bree is currently one of the top selling actresses on the payroll of Eclipse, and has won dozens of AVN awards for the studio." I flinched at the mention of Bella having anything romantically to do with James Meyer and continued to listen to Emmett, although reluctantly. "Bree Tanner is the headliner amongst such well known, current and former, actresses as Autumn Weathers, Roslyn Rider, Jane Volterra and Irina Ivy. For the record - Roslyn Ryder...there isn't anything I wouldn't do to that girl if I had five minutes alone with her. She wouldn't be able to resist Emmett McCarty."

"She does porn for a living; I bet there isn't cock within a five mile radius of her that she wouldn't stick in her mouth; so yeah, I think she wouldn't resist you, man."

"You do realize the same goes for Bree, right?"

"Bella. Her name is Bella, not Bree."

"Slut, whore, same difference. Listen to yourself, man," Emmett said casually as I balled my hands up into fists and reasoned with myself that it would be idiotic to punch him now. We still had a long way to go in this process. "You need to take your emotions out of all of this shit for the time being; otherwise we won't get very far. I know you want to remember her as your virginal little Bella, but she is far from that now. The sooner you understand that, the better it will be. And you need to stop getting mad at me about everything. I'm on your side, remember?"

Emmett rose from the bed and headed into the shower, leaving me to my thoughts. Was he right? Was I too emotional about everything? I mean, sure, my ex-girlfriend was now doing porn and I was on a mission to stop her but...shit, he was right. The whole scheme was totally ruled by my emotions. If it wasn't for me freaking out and over-reacting we wouldn't be on this trip, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I had to get Bella out of this situation, but I also had to think realistically and not with my heart.

When Emmett got out of his shower and we got some notes and our computers together, we hopped in the car and headed down to Calabasas to meet Claire, the listing agent. The house we arrived at was a decent looking bungalow from the outside, but it was Claire's out of the blue comments that took me by surprise.

"Afternoon boys," she said sweetly as she welcomed us on the driveway of the house. "Don't you two make an adorable couple? The butch and the femme, so cute." Emmett snorted beside me, finding her incorrect assumption funny as hell, but I wasn't laughing. Was there something about Emmett and I that was giving off the gay vibe?

"Excuse me?" I questioned sternly as Emmett grabbed my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh come on honey, clearly darling Claire here thinks I'm the femme," Emmett commented before he leaned in and whispered to me. "Pretend for a little bit, that way we can get information out of her."

"Fuck…fine," I stammered as I sucked in a deep breath and turned back towards a confused Claire. "So…the house? What can you tell us about it?"

Claire led us into the two thousand square foot home and we walked around slowly, with her showing us all the features and amenities. The house was fully furnished and was really stylish, probably something that appealed to Bella in keeping up her ruse for her parents. Clearly this house said that she was doing well in life, and probably reassured Charlie and Renee, so they didn't have to worry about her. "So, what do you boys think about it?

"I think it's beautiful," Emmett gushed overdramatically. "The colors really pop and I love these window treatments. I think I saw something like this on a recent issue of Better Homes and Gardens. Is this toile?"

"You are right."

"Wonderful! I've always loved toile, and it really enhances the feel of the room. It's so cozy and comfortable."

"I'm very impressed, Mr. McCarty. You have a great eye and fabulous style."

"Oh please, call me Emmett," he replied with a grin and a dramatic wave of his hand. "Well, the previous tenant probably was obviously a superb decorator. Do you know anything about them?"

I suppressed a laugh and had to give it to Emmett, he was being smooth. Unfortunately it was at this point that he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Edward and I have this thing where we love to know who lived in a home before we consider moving in. When we lived in Las Vegas, Edward used to work for Cirque Du Solelil at the Wynn, we lived in a house that used to be rented by Carrot Top. Can you believe it? We found the weirdest things when we moved in, you just wouldn't believe it." Emmett was playing up the gay factor just a bit too much for my liking, but Claire was eating that shit up like crazy.

"Well, you didn't hear it from me, but the last renter was an actress who is fairly well known," Claire stated in a whisper as she smiled brightly at Emmett and me. I felt a surge of confidence, hoping that she was talking about Bella and not someone else. I would really hate it if she started spouting off about some actress from Cougar Town or some stupid shit show like that.

"Ooh girl, you are going to have to tell me. Who was it?" Emmett gushed overdramatically.

"Bree Tanner. She's a porn actress." Claire whispered the last comment and Emmett grinned as I held back the fist pump of satisfaction that was bubbling under the surface. It was nice to know we were on the right track. "You boys probably don't watch much straight porn, but she's quite the talented girl in the industry. She only rented the property for a few weeks though, apparently to impress some people."

"Hmm…very interesting," I remarked, feeling somewhat vindicated that I had been right about her charade. She had just rented the home to give her parents the impression that she was something that she wasn't. A few minutes later when Claire told us the price of the rent, I literally balked. I couldn't believe the house was rented for over three thousand dollars a month. Bella was doing better than I expected financially if she could throw away a few thousand dollars a month to fool her parents.

"Well, thanks so much for your help, Claire. Can we look around a little bit more?"

"Sure, boys. Take your time and I will be out on the front porch waiting for you." Claire left a moment later and Emmett looked at me intently.

"Okay she's gone, so scour the house for anything that Bella might have left behind. Surely there is something here that could help us right?" I nodded at Emmett and then we began searching through each of the rooms as thoroughly as we could, looking for traces of anything that Bella could have left behind. After almost ten minutes, I had come up empty, but I heard Emmett hollering my name from the bedroom.

"Oh honey, you have to come and see what they have done with the bedroom." When I walked in the room, Emmett was smiling a little too much for my liking.

"You can stop with the gay stuff."

"Claire can probably hear us out there. I don't want her to think we aren't legit, Edward. You are shitty at this acting thing."

"Yeah, that's why I'm an accountant," I replied with the roll of my eyes. "So, what's going on?"

"I found something?"

"It better be something good."

"Would you consider a real address something good?"

"How do you know it's real and where did you get it?"

"There's a magazine here in the bathroom with the name Bella Swan on it. The address is in North Hills, which is closer to Chatsworth if what I know about California geography is right."

"How much do you know about California Geography?"

"Quite a bit surprisingly. Road trips with my parents and watching hours and hours of Jeopardy have helped. I may surprise you with all my useless knowledge."

"Um…okay…well write it down or something. We can check out that address next." Emmett swiftly ripped the address label off the magazine and we headed outside, where Claire was looking very anxious.

Emmett kindly let her down, thanking her for her time but advised her know that we needed something with a bit more space so I could practice my tumbling and acrobatics for my job in the Cirque. I thought we were in the all clear when Emmett opened his big mouth and mentioned that he was with me for my flexibility and big cock. Claire winked knowingly at me and I just let out a small groan, trying to seem embarrassed when really I was furious with Emmett for keeping up the charade when we didn't need to.

Claire let us know that she had a few more rentals that she was interested in showing us, places with more room, but Emmett played up the dramatics and let her know we had another appointment in the afternoon. After passing us her business card, we made our way out to the rental car and I furiously typed the address we got into the GPS as Emmett drove away.

"Did you have to play everything up?"

"I was going for authenticity, Edward."

"Claire never would have given us any information if we had been straight guys snooping around the former house of a porn queen. It was genius. I just fed into her misconception and it worked too our benefit, so stop bitching. Have a little faith and trust me."

Emmett was right; so far everything he had done had led us in the right direction. I needed to trust him, even all the things he did which I frowned upon and felt uncomfortable doing. It was this shit that was getting us closer to Bella, and that was my ultimate goal; helping Bella.

Half an hour later, we sat outside a non-descript, but nice looking, apartment complex in North Hills. Emmett and I were slumped down in our seats, watching the door we believed to be Bella's intently for any sign of life. This small, yet homey, apartment building was somewhere I expected Bella to live in California. She was never one to live above her means, even if she had lots of money. She was a simple girl with simple dreams; at least she had been when I was with her.

"Dude, I think we have some action going on," Emmett said excitedly, followed by a loud slurp of his Big Gulp. I turned and looked towards the apartment and sure enough the front door opened and out walked a beautiful looking blonde, with long hair that cascaded down her back. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing full well that Bella loved her brunette hair and never would have dyed it.

However, the blonde turned around, back towards the door, and that was when a second woman came out and began kissing the blonde, her hand threading through her hair and holding her close.

"Fuck, now that is some hot shit," Emmett declared excitedly as I sat there slack-jawed, watching as the women finished making out and the blonde made her way down the steps towards her red BMW M3 Convertible. She moved lithely and climbed into her car like she owned the road and the world. The girl had more confidence in her pinky finger than I did in my whole body. "Oh my fuck."

"What?"

"That girl…DUDE, that girl is Roslyn Ryder." I quirked by eye brow in confusion as Emmett smacked the back of his hand against my shoulder. "Dude…Roslyn Ryder is in Bella's apartment. You know what that means right?"

"Uh…no."

"Wake up and smell the pussy, Edward. Your girl Bella dines at the Y."

"What the fuck are you talking about."

"She's Lebanese, Edward."

"No she's not. She's all American."

"She's a carpet muncher. If she was a dinosaur, she would be a lickalotapus." I stared at Emmett blankly as he rolled his eyes. "Dude, in addition to getting fucked by half the men in Chatsworth, she's also muff diving on Roslyn Ryder. Fucking lucky bitches."

**Please remember this is a comedy. If anything in this chapter offended you, you probably shouldn't read this story, or go to Chatsworth!**


	5. Unexpected Assistance

**A/N: Thanks to MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen for their beta help and to Risbee and Flightlessbird11 for pre-reading. I'm sick & snowed in. Pray for me.  
**

**I don't own the characters, but I don't think SM wants them back after what I have done with them.**

**Tuesday Afternoon**

I couldn't see straight after I witnessed Bella and who Emmett informed me was Roslyn Ryder making out in the doorway of her apartment. I felt like I was in some totally fucked up alternate universe because there was no way Bella had a girlfriend.

Oh my god, is it possible that she could she have a girlfriend? After all, I never expected her to be a porn star and yet that was exactly what she was doing.

Emmett was still slack jawed, watching with rapt attention as Roslyn drove away in her ugly and pretentious red Beemer. "Didn't you know that a lot of porn actresses were lesbians? It's like working at Subway. You wouldn't want a cold cut combo for dinner after making them all day long, ya know?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I seriously worry about your mental state sometimes."

"I'm trying to explain that maybe, just maybe, after getting fucked seventy times a day by cocks of all shapes and sizes, perhaps Bella just prefers some pussy when she goes home. Hell, I read once about a porn queen who couldn't get off unless it was by cunnilingus, so every time you see her on screen cumming with a cock in her, it's all fake. Now that's the sign of a good actress." Emmett spoke so emphatically about porn, it made me wonder how much 'research' he had done in the past few days, or the past few years really. He's probably been obsessed with porn since he realized it existed. Regardless, his information on the entire pornography world was staggering and helpful.

"I had n-n-no idea," I stammered as I tried to calm myself but my frustration and confusion grew with each passing moment. If Bella was now a lesbian, what the hell was I doing? Why the hell was I even here? "What are we doing? This now seems so pointless."

"Are you second guessing the plan, man?" Emmett asked as he took a sip of his Big Gulp, making a long slurping noise as he finished it and put it back in the cup holder of the rental car. "I'm hungry. We should go eat and think about what our next step is. How do you want to move forward?"

"I have no clue, Em. I mean…I just saw Bella…I just saw her…"

"I believe what you are trying to say is that you just saw your ex-girlfriend tongue fucking Roslyn Ryder. Can you imagine what they were doing in there while we sat out here, staring at the apartment door like complete losers? Fuck, I can picture it so vividly…" Emmett faded off and I sat there dumbstruck, unsure of what to do next. I wanted to see her, to talk to Bella and let her know that there were options available out there that didn't involve fucking on screen for money, but would she even listen? Emmett shook his head, snapping himself out of his lesbian daydream, and turned to face me. "So, we gonna go eat?"

I nodded my head slowly in defeat and Emmett turned the car back on and we headed away from Bella's apartment building, my head watching her front door the entire way until it was out of my line of sight. It was like I expected her to run out, having seen me from her window, and beg me to love her forever and take her home. Nothing happened and I realized that I really needed to lower my expectations because at this point it was highly unlikely I would walk away from all of this without my heart broken.

After what seemed like forever driving through the streets of the San Fernando Valley, Emmett finally put the car into park outside what looked like a Denny's, and I breathed a sigh of relief. After all, who knows where Emmett would have taken us since I didn't specify a particular kind of food that I wanted, although right at that moment some Mexican sounded good. Usually when I said nothing regarding food, we ended up at an all you can eat buffet where Emmett would gorge himself until he was sick, but Denny's I could do. I casually got out of the car and headed in behind him and was surprised when I noticed that the sign didn't say Denny's, but instead it read Maple Juggs.

Yes, with two 'G's.' I should have known something was up right away.

"What is this place?" I asked as Emmett held the door open and ushered me in. His eyes darted around nervously and I immediately felt like I should be running in the opposite direction. If Emmett was anxious, then it clearly wasn't a good sign.

"It's a 24 hour all-you-can-eat pancake joint," he said excitedly as we moved further into the place and I couldn't help but notice how dark it was. Apparently, the pancake house was also run by vampires? "Oh, and it's also a strip club."

"It's also a WHAT?"

I was about to lay a beat down on Emmett when a very busty blonde woman came to the front and Emmett quickly told her we wanted a table for two near the stage. I grabbed his forearm and tried to pull him out of the place, but Emmett was a little too large to even budge. He moved forward, pulling me with him, and before I knew it I was face to tits with a very topless waitress named Gianna.

She was probably considered beautiful to some, but to me she didn't hold a candle to Bella. Gianna had long dark hair and a curvaceous body, her ample breasts clearly not natural, but Emmett didn't care. He was in heaven as his eyes darted around and he saw naked woman after naked woman. Some were topless and serving patrons of the establishment and others were completely nude and dancing without shame on the horribly lit stage as random pop songs filled the air.

Though I tried not to look, it was hard to miss the blonde stripper grinding against an older gentleman in the corner, clearly giving him a lap dance. It made me shudder and wonder just how bad these women had it if they were stripping; to me it was just cringe worthy. I couldn't wait to get out of the place, but I had no idea where we were and Emmett had the keys. I was fucked.

"Good afternoon boys," Gianna said as Emmett glared unabashedly at her chest and I felt uncomfortable in my seat, trying not to look at her. Well, I would look at her face, but nowhere else. Gianna handed us our menus and Emmett quickly glanced at it before he looked over at me, waiting for me to say something. "What can I get ya?"

"Can I just get a coffee?"

"Cream on me sugar, sugar?"

"Huh?" I said with a squeak as Emmett punched my shoulder, motioning back towards our waitress to respond to her. Clearly I had misheard her right?

"I asked, did you want cream and sugar, sugar?"

"Uh…yeah, that would be fine."

"I'll take some double d's," Emmett choked out. Gianna quirked her eyebrow at Em but he simply blushed and continued to stare right at her breasts. "I meant a plate of double stacks."

"Anything else hun?"

"Yeah, I have a hard sausage…shit, I mean…can I get sausage?"

"We don't do that kind of thing here. It's all ladies, no men stripping. However, Long Dong Silver's is just down the road if you like cock and with a side of fish."

"No, no, no…" Emmett shouted with his hands up defensively. "I meant, can I get sausage on the side?"

"Oh, sure thing babe." Gianna turned back to me, her breasts like beacons in the dark club and I looked down at the table, which was a mistake as well since it was dirty as fuck. "Are you sure I can't interest you in anything else, sugar?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Suit yourself, honey," she said, trying to be seductive. "I'm gonna go put in your order. If you handsome boys need anything else, just give me a holler." Gianna turned on her humongous stiletto heels and walked away, giving Emmett and me a perfect shot of her ass as she went. Once again, Emmett was mesmerized until I smacked him upside the head and stared at him angrily.

"What the fuck are we doing here?"

"What?" he asked stupidly as I narrowed my eyes and he understood how pissed I was. "Fine, I heard they made excellent pancakes here. I couldn't exactly tell you it was also a strip joint!"

"You are going to eat those fucking pancakes and then we are getting the hell out of dodge. This is honestly the most uncomfortable situation I've ever been in."

"Oh and seeing your porn queen ex-girlfriend mack on another porn star was an everyday occurrence? Just a normal day in the life of Edward fucking Cullen?"

I was about to snap at Emmett, but Gianna came back in a flash with my drink and leaned against the back of Emmett's chair, staring at me like I was something to eat. "Here's your coffee," she said slowly as I cringed slightly while she leaned forward, her tits right beside Emmett's ear. "I hope you are staying for a while. I go on at six."

"Six huh? Yeah, I think we can manage that," Emmett said quickly as I kicked him under the table. Fuck, I didn't want to stay here. I wanted Emmett to get his pancakes to go, and then I wanted to head back to our hotel and regroup. This was not at all what I had in mind when Emmett suggested food and conversation.

"We are not fricking staying until six, you jackass." Emmett growled as Gianna hovered a little too much for my liking. She looked disappointed when I said we wouldn't be staying, but I couldn't find it in me to care about hurting the feelings of the overly flirtatious stripper. I breathed a sigh of relief when she finally took the hint and left us alone. She probably didn't get so little attention while she was working. "You wanted to sit here and talk about Bella and what to do next, so let's do it."

Emmett and I stayed huddled at our table discussing what to do next as he shoveled in pancake after pancake and I drank copious amounts of coffee. Emmett had grand plans that involved stalking her every move until I had a chance to talk to her, but to me that just seemed hopeless. We could spend day after day following her with no luck in actually getting time alone with her, so we decided we needed to do something a little more…adventurous.

Well, we hadn't really decided to be more adventurous about everything until Gianna came with Emmett's second order of pancakes and overheard our conversation and Emmett once again referred to Bella as Bree.

"Oh my god, Bree Tanner used to dance here like three years ago. She got her big break here."

"You are fucking shitting me?" I shouted in surprise as Gianna's eyes grew wide and she nodded her head excitedly.

"I actually took over her job when she left about two and a half years ago. She trained me on the finer aspects of being a topless waitress, I guess you could say." Gianna went on her break at 5:30, so she sat with Emmett and me, telling us what she knew about Bella's past at Maple Juggs. It seems that 'Bree' started working there to help with her bills at school and she was one of the most popular dancers at the time.

"I had some big shoes to fill when I started, believe me."

"Why did she leave?"

"James Meyer was in here one night and basically wooed her right off the stage. He promised her the moon and the stars, and she quit the next day. At least that was the story going around the club. She came in a few months after she left, with James at her side, and it was shortly after that when Bree hit it really big."

"What happened?"

"That was when her first movie 'Confessions of a Dirty Mind' was released and she became a huge star. Everyone wanted a piece of Bree and there was no way James was going to let that happen. He was a wee bit possessive of her in the early days, but he's been around a lot more these days and Bree is never with him. I think they've hit the rocks."

"Or she's skipped the cocks," Emmett muttered under his breath as I rolled my eyes and urged Gianna to continue.

"Bree was pretty quiet and unassuming at first, especially when she was training me. She was nice to all the customers, but you could tell she didn't like the job, not that anyone really does. However, when she came around with James, she was a totally different person. Happy, wild and spontaneous. She even got on stage a few times and performed like she had when she worked here." Though the image of Bella stripping was appealing at first, when I looked over at Emmett, he was staring at a curvy redhead who was currently on stage, and I suddenly became upset picturing men looked at _my_ Bella like Emmett was looking at the woman. I gave Gianna a little bit of insight into my past with 'Bree' and let her know that I was trying to re-connect with her, and she thought it was the sweetest thing ever; true love and all that shit.

"When was she here last?"

"I dunno, probably like six or eight months ago. Like I said, she doesn't come around with James like she used to. In fact, last time James was in here he had a new girl with him… Vickie something or other."

"Vickie Violet?"

"At least you are listening," I groaned at Emmett as he turned to me with a straight face.

"Just cause my eyes are focused somewhere else, does not mean I'm not paying attention to you. It's called multi-tasking, you ass."

"Anyways, I only have a few minutes left on break, boys. Is there anything else you need to know?" Gianna asked sweetly and I couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse for assuming from the get go that she was nothing more than a common stripper. She had been far more helpful than I could have expected.

"Do you know when James will be in next?" Emmett asked as he reached his arm out and shoved ten dollar bill in the g-string of the dancer currently on stage.

"We never know. He just shows up, kinda like any other person who comes in here. Anyways, I hope you boys have luck finding Bree. She really is a sweetheart." Gianna stood from her seat and immediately headed into the back room, no doubt to get ready for her performance that was due at any minute.

Since Emmett seemed to have gotten his fill of pancakes, I tossed some cash down on the table and pulled Emmett, which was almost an impossible feat, away from our table and out the front door. When we stepped into the warm California sun, I breathed a sigh of relief. It felt wonderful to leave the club, especially since it was so dark inside you literally had no idea what time it was.

"So, what now?"

"Now, we head back to Bella's apartment. I think you should just balls up and go knock on her door."

"And say what?"

"Say… Hi, Bella. Do you remember me? We took each other's virginities and I thought I would be with you always, but then I accidently rented a porno with you in it and now I think you should come back to podunk fuckhole Forks with me, so we can have little porny accountant babies and get married on a nude beach."

"You are such a cock knocker."

"Takes one to know one."

"Oh my god, could you be more immature?"

"Probably. Do you want to find out?"

"Fuck no," I replied vehemently as we reached the car and I turned around after I heard my name being called. Gianna was running towards us in a skimpy little schoolgirl uniform, somehow managing to stay upright on her tall and skanky looking heels.

"I have something that might help you boys."

"Oh really?" Emmett questioned as his eyes scanned her body and I think I saw him wipe some drool from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, they are looking for extras to be in Bree's next film, Pocahotass."

"Fuck, I hope that's not the final title," Emmett chimed in with a laugh as Gianna ignored him and turned back towards me.

"Anyways, I thought since you guys are so desperate to get back in touch with Bree, you should start there. If she isn't there, I 'm sure there will be people there that know where to find her."

And just like that, Emmett and I had plans to break into acting the very next day.

**Does Maple Juggs really exist? I have no idea, though my husband claims there used to be an all you can eat pancake house & strip joint in SoCal when he lived there. For the record, I don't know if they hold 'casting calls' for porno, but work with me here. This is comedy and fiction, it's meant to be a little out there. If you want to read something realistic check out the dictionary.**


	6. All Effed Up

**Happy Valentines Day! Thanks to smmiskimen for doing a bang up beta job for me. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 pre-read this fuckery and giggle at my stupidity.**

**I don't own Twilight. I just mess with them and make Emmett funnier.**

**Tuesday Night**

"Well, today was very productive, don't you think?" Emmett questioned as we sat in our hotel room watching Tosh.0 on Comedy Central. Emmett stopped mid-thought and began laughing uncontrollably at the fuckery on the screen as I sat with my laptop open, searching for the address Gianna had given us.

"Yeah...productive," I groaned in response, not lifting my head from the screen.

"Listen, I know you are mad about the strip joint thing, but look where it got us. You have an address of a location where they will be casting for extras and you got some info into Bella's past. If anything you should be thanking me for my craving of the double P's."

"The what?"

"The double P's – pancakes and pussy."

"Jesus fuck...don't you have any class?"

"We're in the Valley, looking for your ex-girlfriend who currently gobbles knobs for a living and you are criticizing my comments? Edward, you need to relax, man. I bet there's a hobo down on the corner named Moondoggie who I can buy some killer weed from. What do you say?"

"I'm seriously considering sending you home, Em."

"This trip wouldn't be nearly as much fun without me, admit it."

"I will admit nothing."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching his show, proceeding to ignore me. Even though I didn't want to admit it, he was right. Emmett was the reason this mission, of sorts, was successful so far. Sure, I should have just grown the balls and went right to Bella's apartment, knocking on her door and revealing myself to her, but I had no idea what the hell to say to her.

'_Hi Bella, long time no see. So, I hear you are spreading your legs and getting plowed like the streets of Chicago in a blizzard these days. For money no less. So, how about you come back to Forks and live with me, I'm an accountant ya know."_

Yeah, that would go over just swell.

However, the more I thought about it, the more I knew it should be completely spontaneous and I should stop over-thinking it all. I had ignored my instincts when it came to Gianna earlier in the day, and I was going to try again, because it had worked out for the best the first time around. I was going to go to that ridiculous casting call to try and find my girl. Come hell or high water, I was getting some results tomorrow.

**Wednesday Morning**

After a quick, and very half assed, continental breakfast at the hotel, Emmett and I got in our rental car and headed a few miles away to a residential area in Northridge, a few blocks south of the California State University Northridge campus. Emmett drove, the GPS providing him with the turn by turn directions we needed, as I held onto the flyer Gianna had given us the day before at Maple Juggs. My hands may or may not have been shaking in nervousness.

"Calm down, Edward. The moment we walk in there people are going to assume you are a narc or something."

"Oh, and what are they going to assume about you?"

"Well, based on the tightness of my jeans, they are going to know for a fact that I am hung like a fucking horse." Emmett guffawed loudly. "You need to blend in. I mean, we can't get you a tan or a tattoo or anything like that, but I don't want you to stand out like a sore thumb in your golf shirt and Dockers."

"Isn't it a little late to do anything about that?"

"At this point, yes. Especially since we are turning onto Sycamore Street. However, we can at least work on your personality." I laughed, assuming Emmett was being facetious, but I should have known better. We parked in the driveway of the large, unassuming house we were supposed to be at, and Emmett grew serious as he talked to me about how I should behave inside of the house. "Maintain eye contact with the people you are talking to and try not to look around the place for Bella. She might not be here."

"Okay, I can handle that."

"Don't act like porn is beneath you. It will make people think you are an asshole. You need to seem down to earth; like you need the money porn will bring you." It was at that moment that Emmett reached over and put a huge hole in the left knee of my pants, pissing me off to no end.

"These were new fucking pants. My mom bought them."

"Well that just confirmed my point. You look like a preppy ginger asshole and you act like you are better than everyone else. Do you really think that will help you in there?'

"No?" I questioned cautiously as Emmett clapped me on the shoulder and then began to get out of the car.

"No, it won't. Also, don't look too giddy and excited about being in the same room as porn stars."

"I think that's more of your issue," I remarked as Emmett's smile grew wide and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're right. This is going to be so much fun." With that, Emmett practically skipped up the front walkway of the house, desperate to get inside. I sucked in a deep breath and steeled my nerves before following him in. I found him in the entryway, being handed a clipboard with like two dozen pages attached to it and flirting unabashedly with the girl running the desk.

"Fill this out and bring it back to me," remarked the busty blonde, who then proceeded to stick her pen in her mouth and suck on it like her life depended on it. "Buck, was it?"

"Yeah sweetie, Buck Wylde. Remember that name, I'll definitely remember yours, Carmen." Emmett winked seductively at the woman and then motioned towards me, signaling that it was my turn. "This is my friend, Peter…Peter Stryker."

I quirked my eye brow at Emmett and gave him a 'what the fuck?' kind of expression, but Carmen appeared even more excited when she eyed me up and gave me a huge smile.

"Well, aren't you just as handsome as your friend," she stated coolly as she handed me a clipboard and motioned to the room behind her. "You boys go fill out those forms and bring them back to me as soon as you can. There's chairs and whatnot in the living room. If you have any questions, I'll be sitting right here, waiting…"

I walked ahead, grabbing Emmett by the arm and pulling him into the next room. "You know, I really didn't want to try out for porn, right? I just want to see if we can find Bella so that I can talk to her."

"Edward…umm, I mean Peter, that is not how things work. We won't get past Carmen at the front door unless we fill out the forms and give them our information. Just write down the address of the hotel and give them some general information. It's not like we're going to let this get far enough that we have to get naked and take STD tests or something, okay?"

"Fine," I growled, not feeling very confident in Emmett for once. We sat side by side on the couch and I rolled my eyes at each question on the forms in front of me. They were invasive, probing and very personal, but I should have expected this since they probably don't let just anyone in porn, right? "Do they really need to know the size of my dick?"

"Well, they aren't going to let you fuck on camera if you have two inches of meat dangling between your participles."

"What the fuck?"

"I've just always wanted to use that term. Should I have called them your twig and berries?"

"Why can't you just say cock and balls? Or even penis and nuts?"

"Too clinical and not nearly as much fun."

"What's not fun about nuts?"

"I have a nut allergy, you know that."

"You boys look like you are having way too much fun with your clothes on," remarked a tiny little raven haired woman who sat across from us on an oversized chair. "You boys going gay or straight?"

"Do I look gay to you?" Emmett replied with a grin as he winked at the girl and she broke out into peals of laughter. "My buddy though, I can't vouch for him."

"Shut the fuck up, Buck," I commented through clenched teeth as the girl continued to giggle as she watched me smack Emmett on the back of the head. "We're both straight."

"Well, I figured the buff one here was partial to the women, but I wasn't so sure about the ginger."

"Oh my god, I am not a fucking ginger. My hair just goes red in the sun, what the hell?"

"Get called a ginger a lot?" she asked as chewed on the end of her pen, seemingly analyzing Emmett and I. It was a little unnerving if I was being honest. I mean, she was cute and perky, not really my type, but the way she was staring made me wonder if she was interested in something other than conversation.

"Only by this tubby bitch over here," I remarked, trying to seem tougher than I really was.

"Hey, who are you calling tubby? This is 100% pure muscle."

"Yeah, and Taco Bell uses 100% pure meat," I joked as the woman laughed again before standing up and coming closer to us.

"Can you boys stand up?" she asked, motioning with her pen for us to get up. Emmett jumped to his feet and watched her in confusion as I took my time standing beside him. "Now drop them."

"Uh...what?" I asked, my voice cracking in surprise as I heard Emmett's zipper lower at light speed and he stood there unashamed with his pants around his ankles.

"Oh, I probably should have introduced myself. I have a tendency to jump right to the good parts. I'm Alice Brandon," she said sweetly and with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. "I'm one of the casting agents for Eclipse and even though I think you guys are way too pasty white to be in Pocahotass, I have something else in mind for you boys."

"Oh really?" Emmett asked, clearly interested in what Alice was offering. I, of course, was completely skeptical of everything.

"Yeah, really. Now get your buddy to drop trou and both of you get hard. I need to see what we're working with."

"Jesus Christ, are you kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding," she paused for a moment and looked down at my clipboard, "Mr. Stryker?" Suddenly her carefree demeanor disappeared and Alice was suddenly a hard ass. "If you can't get it up, you can't break into porn. Either stroke it, or get out. You're wasting my time and money."

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath as my fingers hovered on the zipper of my pants. Was I really going to do this? I just had to stare straight ahead and not look down at Emmett and his...his wang. That would just be wrong on so many levels.

"Hey Alice," a breathy, sweet voice called out and I looked up to see the blonde from Bella's apartment crossing the living room area. Emmett immediately let out a sigh and his eyes watched Roslyn intently as she came closer to where we stood. I instantly began thinking about Bella and Roslyn together and sure enough, I was harder than Ikea directions in mere seconds. Emmett nudged my shoulder and I knew, without looking of course, that he was hard too.

I turned beet red in mortification as I realized I was standing in a room of strangers, minus Emmett, with my hard cock sticking out as a porn star approached me. This was definitely on my list of things I didn't ever want to do again.

"Well, well...what do we have here, Alice?" asked Roslyn, her voice sounding like liquid honey as I heard Emmett suck in a breath beside me.

"Fresh meat."

"I see that," Roslyn replied as she circled slowly around Emmett and me, paying close attention to him. Her hand reached up and ran through his hair before moving slowly across his chest and I didn't even want to consider where her hand went when it disappeared lower. I was keeping my eyes straight ahead. "This one's adorable. His dimples, nice hard cock and curly hair make me wet."

Jesus, did she just say that?

"I know, right? He's not right for Pocahotass, but I was thinking about that other movie you and Bree will be filming on Saturday. You need a few new boys for that right?"

"You mean that vampire movie, Dusk? Yeah...I think we are a few cocks short for that one, but these boys look like they would fit the bill." Roslyn sat down in the seat Alice had just vacated and began crossing and uncrossing her legs as she stared at Emmett like he was a piece of meat. "I like the big one."

Emmett grinned and nudged me as I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Can you boys be tested by Saturday?"

"Sure," Emmett practically yelled, he was so bloody excited. "Is there a script or something? What are we going to be doing other than the obvious? You know, I did some regional theatre when I was growing up, so I have some acting background."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Buck," Alice drawled sarcastically as she smirked at Emmett. "Buck, you will get to do a scene with the lovely Roslyn here." Emmett was salivating at the thought of all of this, but all I wanted to do was stomp out of the house in a fit, even though I knew it was childish. This wasn't how it was supposed to go down. I was trying to get more information on Bella and talk to her, not help Emmett break into the porn business. Things were quickly spiraling out of control.

"And you, Peter," Alice said with a hint of mischief in her voice, "I have big plans for you, honey."


	7. Pixie Wrench

**I know I promised Bella would be around by Chapter 7, but I lied. This chapter sorta took on a mind of it's own. I blame Emmett.**

**Smmiskimen beta'd this super fast. I made a few additions, any slip ups are my own. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 own me.  
**

**I don't own Twilight. I do have a narcoleptic dog.**

**Wednesday Afternoon**

"So, this is the part where you thank me for getting us to this point," said Emmett smugly as I looked at him through narrowed eyes and I clutched, yet another, clipboard in my hands. I was sitting in a hard plastic chair at a clinic we had been directed to by Alice, the casting Nazi, in order to get ready for filming.

Ready for filming.

Those three words caused me to break out into a cold sweat and my heart would begin beating out of my chest. It was freakish really. What the hell had we gotten ourselves into?

"And why would I be thanking you? I'm sitting in a skeezy clinic in Northridge waiting to get tested for STD's so I can get on a porn set in the _hopes_ of talking to Bella? It isn't even a given that I will see her, and if I do, she may be boning some slimy porn star with a name like Dick Hurtz. What about this situation warrants a thank you?"

"Well, we are closer to finding her."

"We found her apartment and I just didn't have the balls to go up and say anything to her. This could have been so much easier if I could pull my head out of my ass and grow a pair."

"To your benefit, you did see her making out with an uber hot bitch. It would have knocked the wind out of most men in your situation."

"Do you really think there have been many men in my situation?"

"Well…fuck no, you are clearly in a one-in-a-billion type situation, dude. You know it's not every day that people catch their ex-girlfriend, the porn queen, playing tonsil hockey with another porn queen. However, I think that overall we are moving in the right direction," Emmett added as he smiled at me and then patted my shoulder gently. "We'll get our test results that give us the all clear and then we will show up on the set after Alice gives us the details and you can corner Bella and talk to her."

"Do you really think it will go that smoothly?" I questioned, immediately anxious. I began thinking that I should just leave the clinic and go straight to Bella's apartment to talk to her directly. Hell, I could wait all night for her if I had to. It's not like I had somewhere else to be these days. Emmett smiled happily and nodded his head silently in response. Hmm…this no answer thing was a bit disconcerting; Emmett was rarely quiet.

"Edward Cullen…you're up."

However, his silence was not as disconcerting as the tests I had to take.

**Thursday Afternoon**

Emmett and I slept in on Thursday morning, though not for long since the California sun was pouring through our thin curtains, waking us at only 8 in the morning. However, I still didn't sleep well. I tossed and turned, my mind trying to run through every possible scenario of what could happen in the next few days. If I wasn't having a nightmare, I was having a wet dream and both fucking sucked.

"Feel like heading over to Maple Juggs? I hear they have 'Whipped Cream Thursdays'."

"Where's the whipped cream?"

"Anywhere you want!" Emmett laughed heartily as I groaned and lay back down on my bed. We had no plans yet for the day, because we were waiting on a call from Alice, but Emmett kept insisting we get out and see the city. "Okay, so Juggs is out, but what about if we headed to Santa Monica or something?"

"Seriously?"

"Disneyland then? I mean, it's not very often we're in California with nothing to do right?"

"You hate kids. Can you honestly say you want to spend the day surrounded by screaming, crying, little nose miners?" Emmett leaned back in his chair momentarily and then looked at me with a frown.

"Okay, so Disneyland is out. What about The Grove?"

"If you feel like being surrounded by paparazzi hunting down celebrities, then the Grove sounds awesome."

"I heard Britney Spears shops there... oh and Target. She loves Target."

"How do you know this shit?"

"TMZ," he said with a grin. Just as Emmett was about to say something else, his cell phone rang on the desk and he reached his hand out, desperate to answer it. His face dropped when he saw who was calling and he raised his hand, signaling for me to be silent.

"Buck Wylde speaking." Emmett mumbled and nodded his head, as though he expected the caller on the other end to see him agreeing with them. Sometimes I wondered why the hell he did that shit. "Sure, we can meet you this afternoon. Can you text me the location? Sure thing, Alice, and thanks again."

When Emmett hung up the phone he looked at me with a smug grin. "We have plans with Alice for an early dinner. Clean up, don't dress like a bum…"

"I was only dressed like a bum yesterday cause you ripped my pants," I countered angrily as Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"Anywhoo, get cleaned up. We're meeting her in two hours at some Brazilian steakhouse in Tarzana, wherever the fuck that is." I rolled my eyes as Emmett ran into the bathroom to take a shower and began to wonder exactly why Alice needed to meet with us. It just didn't make sense to me.

Before she had ushered us off to the clinic the day before, Alice had informed us that when our tests came back clean then we would be contacted by her and she would give us the information on the movie shoot. Dinner was not something I expected at all. What could it mean? Was there a problem with our tests? I bet Emmett had crabs or something and wasn't going to get the chance to fuck Roslyn. Nah, Emmett was as clean as a whistle as far as I knew. He hadn't even gotten laid in weeks as far as I can remember, and sadly I remember a lot since he would tell me about every indiscretion.

And fuck, I loathed those conversations.

Twenty minutes later when Emmett strolled out of the bathroom looking calm, cool and collected, he practically forced me in there to clean up a bit, but all I could do was stand in the shower with the water pouring down on me and assume the worst. Surely if Alice was going to deliver bad news she wouldn't do it over dinner, would she? Is that how shit was done in California?

Needless to say, it was with complete anxiety that I walked into Kravings with Emmett at my side. The hostess informed us that Alice had already arrived, so we were ushered to her table and seated swiftly. I looked Alice up and down as she welcomed us to her table. She was dressed impeccably in a dark grey suit with a skirt and her short black hair was styled perfectly, like she had just come from the salon. For someone who worked in porn, she certainly flaunted what money she made.

"Would you boys like something to drink?" the waitress asked as Alice motioned with her hand for us to order.

"I'll just take a Stella."

"Can I get a Bikini Martini?" Emmett questioned simply as Alice coughed loudly and I looked at him incredulously. "What? You know I can't resist anything with pomegranate."

"Are you sure he doesn't bat for the other team?" Alice asked me with a laugh as Emmett smacked his hand down on the table in frustration.

"Listen, there is nothing wrong with a man drinking a pink drink, alright? It sounds fucking tasty and I am thirsty. Deal with it."

"I can't say he's not bi, Alice."

"I only like pussy," Emmett declared vehemently as Alice nodded her head, pretending she believed him. "Oh, and ass. I would tear that shit up!"

"Yeah, guy ass."

"Jesus fuck, what the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett shouted as Alice reached her hand across the table and rested it on top of his soothingly.

"Emmett, you are out in public, behave yourself."

"Wait…how did you know my name was Emmett?" I froze in my place and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Emmett did the same. What the hell was Alice's deal?

"It's my job to cast these films and know everything I need to know about my actors. Let's just say, I know quite a bit about you two. Like that you aren't Buck and Peter, you are staying in Chatsworth in a shitty hotel and you…" she paused and looked right at me. "You… I know who you are, Edward."

"And who would that be, Alice?" I replied, slowly pronouncing her name like she had done for me a moment before. My hands were clasped tightly beneath the table, sweating profusely as I fretted over what Alice was about to say.

"Accounting Graduate from the University of Washington. Parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen and your dad basically forced you into joining the family business. Unrequited love is one Isabella Marie Swan, otherwise known as Bree Tanner. Am I close?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as I nodded my head slowly, unable to speak.

"How did you…?" Emmett questioned as Alice kept her eyes trained on me, trying to decode my every move. She looked innocent and sweet, but Alice Brandon was definitely a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"I didn't know anything until this morning. Your test results all came back negative, which was great, but when I saw Edward's name on the fax from the doctor, I knew the name sounded familiar, so I did a little digging."

"Whoa…wait. How did my name sound familiar?"

"Bree Tanner…or Bella Swan to you, just happens to be my best friend. Your name may have come up in conversation a couple of times in the past few years and I have the memory of an elephant."

"And balls of steel," Emmett added as Alice laughed at him and I let out a groan. Alice knowing my history was not going to bode well for the plans Emmett and I had set in motion.

"Listen boys, I take my movies seriously. Sure, to some people it's just porn, but to me it's my livelihood. It puts food on my table, keeps my kid in clean clothes and means I can put away money in savings so that one day I can find a better, more stable job in the industry. I'm not just gonna sit back and let you two fuck things up for me because Edward still harbors some school boy crush on Bella."

The waitress took that moment to come back to our table with the drinks and she set them down nervously as she explained to us briefly how things worked in the restaurant. We were each given a disc with two sides; red for stop and green meant go, and they were talking about the meat being served for dinner and nothing else. Emmett immediately flipped his round disc to green and rubbed his hands together in excitement. I, however, couldn't stop thinking about what Alice had said.

The last thing I wanted to do was ruin her situation, especially since she had a kid in the mix, but I hadn't come all this way for nothing.

"Edward, what on earth are you doing here?"

"He came to bring Bella home," Emmett interrupted as the first gaucho appeared with a spear full of meat and Emmett motioned for him to slice off a bunch of filet onto his plate.

"Is your name Edward?"

"No, fank gaw," Emmett replied with a mouthful of steak as Alice and I both turned away from him and focused on each other. When did he even manage a minute to cut it, let alone chew it?

"Did you get a message in a dream or something that said she needed to be rescued?"

"Well…no."

"Did you talk to her or Facebook her and found out she was unhappy or some shit?"

"No."

"Then what the fuck possessed you to come all the way to California from Seattle to try and drag Bella home. Has she ever seemed like the type of girl to just bend to the will of others? Don't you think she can handle herself?" Alice declared forcefully as I downed a huge gulp of my beer and steeled my nerves. There was no way I was letting Alice ruin this for me. I needed to talk to Bella and not be forced home by some intimidating chick who was the size of a hobbit.

Two more waiters dressed like gauchos arrived at that moment, Emmett's grin spreading wide across his face as they asked if we wanted some Tequila Lime Chicken and Ginger Wasabi Steak. Alice turned her small disc over and accepted some food, Emmett kept asking for more, and I sat there with no appetite whatsoever, trying to figure out what to say.

"Listen Alice, I don't expect you to understand because you don't know the Bella that I do, but this whole porn thing…it's not like her."

"Are you sure that you know the real Bella, Edward?"

"I was with her for several years, Alice. I've known her since we were kids. She must have been in some sort of fucked up situation to get herself pulled into the world of porn."

"Oh, fhe's fawked now, huh?" Emmett asked as I stared at him. Was he even chewing his food? Jesus, it was fucking disturbing.

"How or why Bella got into the industry is her own story to tell," Alice said softly with a long pause before she continued. "I will say that Bella is thriving these days. She makes the rules, she picks who she performs with and who she doesn't. Each and every decision is made by her and she is in complete control of her career and her body."

"What does James have to do with it?"

"James…" Alice said as she stopped to take a drink. "He sort of recruited her back when she was working for Maple Juggs, a rather illustrious strip joint known for launching several careers…"

"Yeah, I'm familiar with the place," I groaned as Alice looked at me curiously. "Let's just say this asshole beside me as a thing for pancakes."

"Oh…well…okay."

"Anyways, I came with the sole purpose of convincing Bella to get back to her life in Forks. She's lying to her parents, her real friends and everyone else…for what? What possible reason could she have for doing this?"

"She likes it?" Emmett questioned as I smacked him upside the head. "What? Some women are addicted to the cock. Some are addicted to my cock, actually. I'd really like Roslyn to have a chance to ride the McCarty Express."

"Is this guy for real?" Alice asked as she motioned to Emmett and I shrugged my shoulders indifferently. "Anyways, Bella knows what she is doing, Edward. I am worried that if I let you boys onto my set, all hell will break loose. I can't just let Bella be blindsided, a real friend wouldn't let that happen. I need to tell her what is going on, Edward."

"No…no you don't. Just give me five minutes alone with her on the set and she doesn't have to know that you knew about me. Keep all this Buck Wylde and Peter Stryker shit going and just don't say anything. Emmett can get to spend time with Roslyn like he's dying to do and I can be cast as a pizza delivery dude or something…just give me five minutes with her."

"It took Bella a lot to get over you, Edward. I just…I don't feel right about all this." Well that was a surprise to me. She had a difficult time with our breakup? That was unexpected, especially considering the situation we were in.

"Can you sleep on it? Filming doesn't start till Saturday, so you have time to decide."

"What if I say no?"

What the hell would I do if she said no? I didn't even want to think about it, if I was being honest. "I'd come up with another plan. Maybe corner her at her apartment."

"Jesus, that's a horrible idea."

"Do you know something better?"

"Yeah, go home and move on. Bella is doing just fine without you."

"No she's not," I shouted angrily as Alice narrowed her eyes at me and grew furious. "She's not the same girl I was with. She's lost the spark in her eyes that I used to love and she doesn't even look like my Bella…there's no light…there's no hope."

"I'll see what I can do," Alice declared with no emotion and she didn't exactly leave me with a hopeful feeling. "Until then, eat something you lovesick idiot. We don't generally let the pasty, skinny kids on screen."


	8. Quiet On The Set

**Thanks to MaggieMay14 & smmiskimen for their beta help. Risbee & Flightlessbird11 pre-read this fuckery.**

**I don't own it; S Meyer would hate me for this.  
**

**Friday**

We spent the day touring around Southern California; it was bearable at best. Emmett wanted to see and do so many things that it was hard to keep him reigned in. We started out heading down the 405 to go to Santa Monica, where we headed out on the boardwalk and Emmett played a few games in the arcade.

He kept talking about getting Roslyn some sort of gift, but I just laughed him off and tried to talk to him logically, because Emmett wasn't thinking straight. I explained that they were _not_ dating and Roslyn was just a porn queen that he _may_ get the chance to make out with or fuck, and hopefully this harebrained scheme wouldn't get that far. Emmett grumbled that I was no fun, and he was right. I didn't feel like having any fun, I felt like sitting in our hotel room and figuring out my next steps.

I didn't feel overly confident in Alice and was certain she would do something to ruin my existing plans, so I was trying to figure out plan B, but Emmett was no help whatsoever. Sure, Alice hadn't flat out denied us, but I could tell by the way she scowled at me through the rest of our dinner that she wasn't exactly excited by the prospect of helping us.

After the beach, we went to Beverly Hills and drove down Rodeo Drive, which was a huge disappointment to both Emmett and me. We had some lunch in the Hollywood Hills and once we visited the Hollywood Sign and Griffith Park, I was ready to go back to the hotel, but Emmett had other plans.

"Here's your plan B, walk up those stairs, knock on her door and talk to the girl," he said simply as we sat outside her apartment again and I felt like shit for watching and waiting for her. "Do you even know what you are going to say to her whenever you do get face time with her?"

"I'm going to tell her how much I love her, how much I wished we hadn't broken up and ask her if she will come back to Forks."

"Well that's just pathetic."

"Oh and what do you suggest, oh wise one?" I asked as I caught movement from Bella's apartment out of the corner of my eye. She was coming outside, dressed in some casual clothes like she was going to exercise or something. Fuck, she looked beautiful. "Oh shit, she's coming this way," I said way too loudly as I slumped down in the seat as far as I could go. I was certain that she would recognize me in a heartbeat, but not Emmett, thankfully.

"Dude, first of all you look like a complete idiot," Emmett stated as I stayed down in the seat and he grew silent. "Secondly, holy shit she's smoking hot. I mean, I've seen the videos and I knew she had a fine little body…but fuck. You used to hit that?"

"Is she gone?" I asked through clenched teeth, my frustration reaching a boiling point. I hadn't asked him to bring us back to Bella's apartment and we could have been plotting at the hotel instead of me hiding out in the car like a moron.

"Yeah, the coast is clear, Captain Douchebag."

"Fuck you," I said forcefully as I unfolded my body and resituated myself back in my seat, taking a moment to punch Emmett in the arm. I saw Bella's black BMW pull away from us and breathed a sigh of relief. "And yes…I used to 'hit that' as you stated so eloquently. She was different then…_we_ were different then."

"You weren't such a foolish lovesick prude then, were you?"

"Emmett, so help me god, if you say one more thing I will tell Roslyn you have a venereal disease or a bent penis or something."

"You forget that the lovely Roslyn has already seen my junk and she seemed very umm…intrigued by it, so you'll need to threaten me with something else. I just think you need to go in a different direction if you want results from your confrontation-slash-conversation with Bella."

"I'm all ears."

"Let's go get some pancakes and talk about it."

"No…anything but pancakes."

"Dude, I was thinking IHOP since I saw one down the street." I let out a breath and nodded my head reluctantly. Any advice Emmett was bound to give would probably go in one ear and out the other. Oh, who was I kidding? Emmett's moronic ideas had gotten us the best results thus far. I was glad I had such a great friend in him, so I would listen…as we ate pancakes – without boobs in our faces.

**Saturday Morning**

"You look good, man," Emmett stated as he eyed me up as we strode from our hotel room to the rental car. "I'm glad we picked up those jeans for you yesterday afternoon."

"If you start to tell me that they make my ass look good, I may run over you with the car."

"Oh stop it, Edward."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"I get it, man. I do, but we've got a game plan and, with a little help from Alice, we're going to follow through on this plan. It's foolproof."

"So you keep saying," I replied as Emmett typed in the address Alice had given us into the GPS. Sure enough, it was only a few blocks away from our hotel in Chatsworth. Furthering Emmett's statement that all porn was done in Chatsworth. "Did she text you back last night?"

"No, but I have faith that she will help us out. When you mentioned that shit about the spark being gone in Bella's eyes or whatever, the romantic inside her hard ass exterior melted a little bit. I have a feeling Alice is our friend, not our foe."

Sadly, Emmett was wrong. The moment we stepped in to the rather large two-story house where they were filming the movie, because yes, as cliché as it is, they were filming in a house, Alice narrowed her eyes at me and stormed away. Her assistant, Danica, came over and directed Emmett and I to the wardrobe area, talking non-stop the entire way. She handed us our scripts, both of which were two pages long, and then had us go get dressed.

"My character doesn't even have a name. It just says guy #3. That blows," Emmett declared as I looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Guy #3? Does that mean you aren't the only guy in the scene?" I asked with a laugh because there went Emmett's plans to fuck the hell out of Roslyn in a scene alone with her. To me if sounded more like he was participating in a gangbang or something. Then I froze. If Emmett, who Alice liked more than me, was in a gangbang, surely I had been given something worse.

"Oh fuck…I hope not," Emmett screeched as he focused on the yellow sheets of paper he clutched tightly. "It doesn't say what is happening. It just says what I need to say."

"Anything good?"

"Well, let's just say it's no Shakespeare or Hemingway," Emmett said with a grin as I laughed along with him. "Who writes this shit?"

"Actually, Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, is the writer on this film," Danica advised us as she pointed Emmett towards a pair of ripped up jean shorts and some sneakers that made up his entire costume. "There's been a little uproar here because they re-wrote a scene last night and Bree was really pissed about it apparently."

"Oh really?" Emmett said happily as he nudged me in the shoulder. Could Alice have actually done something to help us? Based on her attitude earlier, I didn't think so. She was downright cold and dismissive when we had seen her as he came in.

"Yeah, she's been yelling at Alice, Jasper and the director, Garrett, for the past hour."

"Well, that's not good."

"Nah, it will be fine. Bree has a tendency to get overdramatic when things don't go her way. She's very rigid and strict about her movies, partners and all that shit. Apparently, the scene was re-written so that she has to work with some noob and Bree hates newbies."

I glanced quickly at my script in my hands and noticed that, sure enough, I was cast opposite Bree for a scene. "Peter, take this and go put it on." I grumbled at the long sleeved shirt, oversized pea coat and jeans before I took the clothes in my hand. "There's a bathroom down the hall everyone has been changing in, so go ahead and get dressed. You both have to report to make up afterwards."

Ten minutes later, as I sat in the make-up chair, conveniently located in the kitchen, getting my face covered in some shit that made me look even paler than usual, Emmett came over with Alice flanking his side. I groaned as I eyed him up. Why the fuck did Emmett get to be tan, and I had to look like Casper the fucking ghost? What the fuck was Alice trying to pull?

"You boys, come with me," she stated firmly as I hopped from the chair and followed her down the hallway to a small office. "Sit down."

"Alice, you look very…"

"Can the shit, Emmett," Alice declared angrily as we both fidgeted nervously on the couch we were sitting on. "I'm taking a lot of flack for trying to help you two fuckwits with your plan, so this better work. Jasper thinks the script works better the way we re-wrote it last night, but I'm scared you guys are going to fuck up my entire life here."

"Umm…can I just ask…guy#3? What the hell is that?"

"That is you in a gangbang scene, Emmett. It was always planned from the beginning. This movie is a rip off, if I am being perfectly honest, of one of those teeny bopper movies with vampires, werewolves and shit. You, my dear, have been cast as one of the boys slash wolves, that vampire Roslyn proceeds to um…share…all at once, before she sucks out their blood."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. You wanted in this shit, this is what you get."

"Do I have to touch the other guys?"

"Jesus fuck, this is why I hate amateurs," Alice grumbled as she sat back against the desk in the office and looked at us like she was trying to burn a hole through us. "Emmett, if you don't want to do this, then don't. I could care less. There are three guys in the scene, including you, and we can cut you out and get a decent DP scene with her if we have to."

"A DP?" I questioned, completely confused."

"Double penetration, Edward. One dick goes in her pussy and the other…"

"Jesus," I replied with a flinch as Alice just shook her head in disgust.

"My god, have you ever even watched porn before?" Alice questioned, with a hint of both humor and anger to her voice.

"Now don't get me wrong…I'm not against porn. I just wanted some one on one time with Roslyn, if ya know what I mean?" Alice rolled her eyes and then focused her attention on me.

"Of course I know what you mean, I'm not a damn idiot," Alice replied snidely before turning her attention to me. "Now you…the crux of my problem with you is keeping you away from her until you can get on the set. Bree wanted to meet you and I told her you were busy and preferred to sort of fly by the seat of your pants. I'm risking my career for you, don't fuck it up."

"I'm gonna try not to."

"Have you read your script?"

"If you can even call it one," I said as I waved my two pages around, trying to bring some humor into the situation. "Yeah, I read it. Not much going on though." Alice helped to explain to me about my character and how he was a vampire who basically stalked Bree at night, watching her sleep and all that creepy shit. Until one night he finds her pleasing herself before she is to go to sleep and he can't help himself – he has to have her.

"Are you going to need a fluffer, Edward?"

"A what?" I asked, feeling like an idiot for not knowing enough about the industry. All these crazy terms like DP and fluffer? I could officially confirm that I was in over my head.

"Someone who sucks your cock and keeps you hard right before a scene."

"Uh…no, Alice. I think I'll be just fine."

"They really have those?" Emmett asked excitedly. "Where can I get one?"

"Yeah they really have them, but for you his name is Demetri. Still excited?"

"Not so much," Emmett stammered as Alice insisted I stay put as she ushered Emmett off to meet Roslyn again. It was at this point I began to get nervous.

**Saturday Afternoon**

An hour later I found myself standing in the corner of a small, cheesy looking bedroom covered in wolf paraphernalia, purple bedding and dream catchers. Bella, in character as Molly, was draped across the bed seductively. I stifled a gasp as she slipped her hand beneath her white cotton panties and began to touch herself. Bella and I were supposed to be playing teenagers, but there was no way anyone would believe that shit. Then again, it's not like people looked to porn for realism and all that shit. Bella purring loudly pulled me from my thoughts and my cock was instantly hard.

Bella moaned and groaned over dramatically before yanking her panties off and spreading herself wide for the camera. I remained hidden in the shadows, watching anxiously as most of the staff leered and stared at Bella. Before my temper got the best of me, I had to remind myself that this was their job. Bella fucked people for a living and they filmed, edited, and dressed her. Hell, it was possible that she had been seen by this team dozens, or hundreds, of times doing this exact same thing.

"Oohh…oh," Bella moaned as I watched her fingers slip past her wet lips and encircle her clit. Her back arched just a tiny bit and I felt a hand tap my shoulder. When I turned around, Alice was standing there, motioning towards the set.

"Your turn." I nodded silently and took one small step forward as I noticed a camera guy focused solely on me. It made me stop in my tracks, but as I heard Bella moan again, I knew I had to continue. I forced myself to remember my goal and let out a small breath to calm myself.

"Is someone there?" Bella asked, staying in character as I moved forward, feeling self conscious about my clothes, hair and makeup. Everything was not me, nor was it how I envisioned any of this shit going down. Why couldn't things have been easier?

"I was trying to keep a distance…unless you needed my help," I uttered my line with a small stammer, but I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye urge me to continue. "You look like you could definitely use some help…from my hard cock." I took a few more steps forward, as directed in my 'script' and then Bella stilled as she looked up at me.

"Holy shit… Edward?"

**I know... a cliffy. LOL.**

**Anywhoo, I've been busy with fandom stuff these days cause aylah50 (author of The Ride & ABC Countdown, read em) and I are running a fandomwide charity called 'Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness'. You can find us on twitter fandom4saa and online at fandom4saa . wordpress . com. We are collecting donations to sexual assault awareness charities in exchange for a compilation of stories, original fictions and one shots from over 70 authors. If you want to write something, sign up. If you want to donate and read the stories, we've got a listing of international charities you can donate to. We encourage you to donate to a charity in your home country.**

**Okay, now you can review and tell me how much you hate cliffies.  
**


	9. Fuckery Abounds

**Thanks to the usual crew of MaggieMay14, smmiskimen, Risbee and flightlessbird11 for their advice, grammar corrections and friendship. They rock.**

**I don't own Twilight; SM would hunt me down if she read this crap. Also, this story is meant to be silly, frivolous fun and is by no means a serious, dramatic story. If you are looking for realism... you've come to the wrong place.**

**On with the show...**

"Cut," shouted the director who looked at Bella with more than a hint of frustration. Clearly he wasn't pleased with her little outburst. "Bree, stay on script," he urged as she sat up in bed, not particularly caring that she was nude, with the exception of panties around her ankles, as she glared at me angrily.

"Garrett, we need to break for a second," Bella urged as everyone on the set looked at her with concern. She waved them off quickly and I heard rumblings from the others around us wondering what her issue was. "I umm…I need to have a quick word with my…with my co-star here. Is that alright?"

"Is something wrong, Bree?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Just…can we have a moment to talk?" Bella looked at me and tried to clear the stunned look off of her face so that she didn't give herself away. "I think we just need to have a quick conversation to help me get into character."

"Oh my god, these bitches and their egos. This is porn, not _The Kings Speech_, Bree. Now, spread your legs and give it up to your vampire stalker. I have better things to do with my time than listen to you bitch about the changes to the scene again." Garrett declared vehemently as he stormed back around the camera and Alice touched my shoulder gently, leaning in to whisper to me.

"Ignore Garrett, he's an overdramatic prick. As for Bree, stare her down. She'll crack and you can get through the scene."

"I don't want to get through the scene," I replied through clenched teeth as I turned to look at her, trying not to call too much attention to us. "I want to talk to her, not fuck her." Alice quirked her eyebrow at me in disbelief. "Fine, but I want to talk to her first."

"Peter, take the scene from your start," Garrett yelled at me as I looked at him with uncertainty. "Fuck, I hate noobs. Start from your first line, kid." I nodded in disbelief, still trying to think of how the hell to get out of actually having sex on screen with Bella. This wasn't my plan. My goal was to talk to her and everything was spiraling out of control. "Action."

Alice poked me in shoulder and urged me forward as I calmed myself enough to speak. "I was trying to keep a distance unless you needed my help." Bella still looked unsure as she watched me move in from the shadows again and repeat my second line. "You look like you could definitely use some help…from my hard cock."

"How did you get in here?"

"The window."

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Just the past couple of months," I moved forward once more until I was standing flush with the end of the bed. I could practically smell her scent, arousal thick with the same lilac tinged perfume she used to wear when we were younger. "I can't resist the call of your blood."

"What about my body?" Bella stated with a false hint of seduction as her hands moved across her abdomen and up to cup her breasts roughly. I couldn't help but notice that her hands were shaking and when I looked up at her face, there was a mixture of anxiety and arousal. I didn't exactly have time to come up with another plan, so I went with the flow.

"Your body more than your blood," I announced in character as I pushed my hideous jacket off my shoulders and it fell to the floor in a pile. Bella sat up slightly, pretending to cower away from me as I kneeled on the edge of the bed and hovered over her. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared...I want this...I want you," Bella replied, staying true to her clearly stupid character if she was throwing herself at a vampire. Bella's fingers reached up and began to furiously unbutton my shirt, seemingly desperate to get it off of me, but I could tell from the expression on her face that it wasn't the case. "Let's get this over with," she whispered under her breath so that only I could hear her. I had to admit, it made me feel a bit less than enthusiastic to hear how much Bella didn't want to do this – with me.

With my shirt discarded on the floor, Bella set to work on my pants, having no difficulty with getting them unbuttoned as her hand reached up and began palming my cock through the denim. I growled and Bella stared up at me with a smirk on her face. "Isn't this what you wanted, Peter?" she asked, purring out my name and going off script slightly.

I leaned forward and began kissing her neck, sucking on the soft skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder, which tasted just as delicious as I remembered it. I couldn't help myself as my free hand cupped her cheek and I ran my thumb along it, reveling in the fact that I was finally touching her again. If I was being honest, I never thought I would see her again, let alone be here...of all fucking places.

Bella moaned under my touch and her fingers scratched at my back, urging me on as Garrett suddenly pulled me from my thoughts.

"Stop…just stop. This is bloody ridiculous."

"Are we doing something wrong?" Bella questioned with a quirked eye brow as Garrett strolled towards us looking extremely pissed off.

"This is porn...do you guys get that?" Bella and I both nodded in acquiescence, not wanting to face the wrath of Garrett. "Good, then act like its porn. You aren't making love and professing your love to each other...you are fucking. Pull your dick out, stick it in her and make her scream, even if she's faking it. This isn't rocket science."

When I turned to look at Bella, she was about to open her mouth to say something, when I interrupted her. "Perhaps if you gave Bree and me a moment to talk it would make this go much more smoothly."

"This must be the first movie I've done where people want to talk, not fuck. You are wasting my time and the company's money; you do realize this, right?"

"Yeah, I get it. I also understand this is unorthodox and I'm a complete newbie or whatever you guys keep calling me, but..."

"No buts..."

"You wanted to be in porn, kid. Now get up on that bed, finish taking your clothes off and have at her. Bree won't mind...she loves this shit." I glanced back at Bella and she tried to hide her expression behind the curtain of hair that had fallen over her face, but I could see a look of utter remorse and disappointment on her face.

I knew it! She didn't love doing this. There had to be some sort of reason behind it all. Suddenly, I had a new mission...to figure out her motives and get her away from all of this that she clearly loathed.

"Gar-rett..." Bella stammered slightly as she stared at the tyrant of a director. Suddenly, she burst into tears and clutched her stomach as she yanked her panties back up her body and ran from the room.

"Jesus motherfucking Christ! This is the most dysfunctional set I've been on in ages," Garrett cursed loudly as he tore a strip off of Alice for all the issues and sent her to find Bella. I buttoned my pants back up and was about to reach for my shirt on the floor, so that I could seize the opportunity to go and talk to Bella, but Garrett was at my side in an instant. "I don't know what kind of game you are playing at, but I don't want it on my set. However, apparently the boss saw your picture and wants you in this fucking movie. You've been nothing but trouble since you walked in here. Just do the fucking scene and get the hell off my set."

"Listen man, whatever it is you think about me, you are all wrong," I replied as I held up my hands in self defense. I knew in my gut this guy just wanted to do his work, film people fucking and then go home to snort some blow with Charlie Sheen or something, but I needed to get to Bella. "Just let me talk to the woman and you can go back to shooting your movie. It's not like we can continue without your leading actress, right?" Garrett grumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out before he stood to the side and let me pass.

I found Bella a few minutes later, holed up in a bathroom with Alice, crying profusely on her shoulder. "I don't get it...what the hell is he doing here? I moved on...I got over him and everything," I heard her announce with dejection clear in her voice.

"Some guys are just persistent when it comes to their first love. Jasper found me after three years apart, ya know?" Ah ha, so that was why Alice seemed to be on my side. Well as much as Alice could be on anyone's side. "I already had Brady and Jasper didn't care...he loved him right away and it made me fall back in love with him. I know; I actually have a heart. Tell anyone and I'll cut you," Alice said with a laugh, trying to make light of the situation. Underneath her rather bitchy exterior, she really did love her friend.

"I don't get it. How the hell did he find me?"

"The Video Barn back in Forks has some really shitty employees," I stated as I pushed the door open a bit and Bella wiped the tears from her eyes. "I think Garrett's going to let us talk for a moment."

"Well, isn't that wonderful of him," Bella snapped as Alice reluctantly stood up and gave us a bit of privacy, but not before whispering at me that she would cut off my nuts if I made Bella cry again. I nodded in understanding and let her pass, closing the door soundly behind us.

Unfortunately, as I opened my mouth to start talking, Bella opened her hand and slapped me hard as hell across the cheek. "What the fuck? That hurt!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving you. What do you think I'm doing here?"

"Do I look like I need saving?" she shouted angrily, as she clutched the bathrobe that was wrapped tightly around her body. Her hands were on her hips and her face was full of defiance; fuck, she was beautiful. The years apart had been very, very kind to her. "Why in god's name did you come to Los Angeles thinking that I needed saving? I'm doing very well for myself these days, you know?"

"You're doing good for yourself? I picked up a movie at Video Barn, while talking to your father no less, and it's got the wrong DVD inside. Emmett..." Bella looked at me with confusion at the mention of his name. "He's my best friend. Anyways, he starts watching it cause he's a bit of an idiot and a pervert, and sure enough...you pop up on my screen doing god knows what to god knows who."

"It's my life, Edward. I can do whatever or whoever I please. Last time I checked you were not my father and I was a grown woman."

"Bella, wake the fuck up...you are doing porn for a living! You have sex with complete strangers for cash. You are nothing more than a fucking prostitute and you wonder why I would want to help you?"

With lightning speed I felt another sharp thwack of her hand across my cheek and it fucking burned. "It's not your call what I do with my life. I'm successful at my career and it has afforded me a lot of things I never would have gotten if I had stayed in Forks. Plus, I left you, remember? I didn't want to be with _you_, Edward. I moved on, it's clear you didn't." Bella's voice cracked slightly and my mind was a jumble of anger and sadness.

"Well, it sounds like you had a shitload of trouble moving on yourself, Bella," I snapped furiously, referencing what I had heard from Alice. Bella went to slap me again and this time I caught her wrist in my grip. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I came to talk some sense into you and I'm not going anywhere till I get that chance. You can sit here and try to push me away, claim that you are doing fine, but I'm not leaving." I had newfound determination in my eyes, and I wanted to prove to Bella that regardless of what she said, I knew things were different. There was something going on behind the scenes and I was going to find out what it was.

"Just go home, Edward," Bella said simply, her eyes pleading with me, but I shook my head and was about to wrap my arms around her – promise her that I would help her – when Emmett burst into the bathroom trying to pull off his tiny jean shorts, tugging Roslyn along with him.

"Oh snap. Are you guys done? We have business to attend to," Emmett said with a grin and a wink in my direction as Emmett then eyed Bella up and down appraisingly. "Well, hello there. It's about time we finally meet. I'm Emmett."

"Ah yes, the stupid pervert," Bella declared sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and Emmett looked at me with a rather frustrated glance.

"I thought your name was Buck?" Roslyn asked curiously as Emmett smiled brightly.

"Don't tell me your real name is Roslyn, sweetheart."

"I'd introduce you to two, but I see you've already met," added Bella as the girls looked between each other and Roslyn seemed a little too happy to be with Emmett.

"Yeah we are um...intimately familiar with each other now," Roslyn stated sweetly as Emmett buttoned his shorts back up and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We uh...we've got to go. I have some very nasty things I want to do to Buck here in preparation for our upcoming scenes." Bella mouthed out 'Buck' to me and I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"I'll tell you when we get coffee later and you give me the chance to explain everything."

"Fine," Bella huffed as Garrett showed up at the door looking beyond pissed.

"Get back on the set now. If I don't have some fucking in two minutes, you're both fired," he shouted as he punched his hand against the door and stormed away, muttering obscenities and random shit about how he didn't go to UCLA film school so that he could film porn.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bella questioned curiously as I stared at my feet, anxiety building inside me.

"Hell no, but I'd much rather it was me than anyone else," I admitted without shame. Bella blushed slightly and gave me a small smile before quickly reverting back to her angry exterior.

"Let's go...I want to get this over with so you can get the hell out of Los Angeles."

Roslyn was getting impatient and kept trying to tug Emmett out of the room, but before they crossed the threshold, Emmett turned to look at me with a devious grin. "Oh and by the way dude, they aren't lesbians! Well...they aren't in a lesbian relationship, but according to Rosie they aren't against filming the shit. Isn't that fucking awesome?" My eyes grew wide as Bella stared at me in shock. I guess she was going to learn a little about my activities since I landed in Los Angeles sooner than I thought. "Bella had a creepy neighbor and they make out on her steps so he thinks she's a lesbian and leaves her alone. Fucking sweet huh?"

Yeah...that was fucking sweet. Unfortunately, based on the look of pure anger on Bella's face, she didn't think so.

**Have you been over to fandom4saa . wordpress . com? It's the home of the fandom charity, Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness, that aylah50 and I are running. We are accepting donations (as little as $5) and authors to sign up and join our cause. We currently have over 100 authors confirmed to give us a little something something to send to the donors of our cause. Awesome huh? Join us... I'll gladly take your money or your words.**

**Fic Rec – Read Strange Brew or A Quiet Fire by Magnolia822 (she's also a Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness Author!)**


	10. A little help

**I know it's been a while since I updated, but if it makes you feel any better, I finished another story along the way. In fact, the epilogue for Room 15 will probably post in like 3-4 days.**

**MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen make this shit look good. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 are the Daphne to my Velma.**

**I don't own the characters, the story in all it's fucked up glory is all mine.**

"Are you ready to do this?" I asked Bella as Garrett could be heard storming down the hallway yelling at anyone who came within fifty feet of his path. We heard some ramblings about porn queens and red headed newbies, but we ignored him for the most part. When the hell were people gonna get that I wasn't a friggin redhead? My mom always said it was a little bit like a penny, and pennies weren't red!

When I turned back from the door, Bella looked at me with pure contempt as she threw her hands in the air, acting as though she was defeated.

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?"

"Well, you could stop production."

"Yeah and James will fire my ass and sue me for breach of contract, no thanks. I'd much rather stay on that man's good side." I looked at her with worry as she spoke about James and her contract. Surely he wouldn't be that vindictive if she didn't do the movie, right?

A moment later, Emmett and Roslyn left the room, with Emmett shrugging his shoulders indifferently at the scene surrounding him. "Good luck man. I think you'll need it," he said genuinely as he patted me on the shoulder and disappeared from sight.

"I thought I heard a rumor that you were dating him? James, that is."

"Were…past tense. I'm not dating him anymore and honestly it was one of the worst mistakes of my life." Bella tensed up and her eyes grew dark and sullen before she shook her head and stormed out of the room cursing loudly as she went. What the hell was with people storming away and swearing like sailors? Was this some sort of California thing? The entire situation was weird as hell.

As I stood there, unsure of my next move, I began to wonder if I should follow Bella or just run for the hills. I was completely out of my element here; porn was definitely not my thing. Hell, I hadn't even watched that much of it growing up because well…because I had Bella. Porn held no major appeal for me until I discovered that she was an adult actress and suddenly I made it my mission in life to save her.

The situation was already somewhat of a success since I had managed to talk to her a bit and she agreed to meet me for coffee to discuss…well everything, but did I need to fuck her in a porno anymore?

No, not really. Now I just had to find a way out of it.

I made my way out of the room and headed towards the front door as stealthily as I could, only to be stopped by Alice, who looked like she was on a mission of her own. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Umm…for some fresh air?" I stated, making it sound more like a question. Sure, it was stupid of me, but Alice showing up at that particular moment had completely caught me off guard. Alice stared at me. Well, it was more like she stared right through me, before she then unexpectedly winked.

"You couldn't possibly be trying to sneak out, are you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh, I dunno…cause you aren't ready to fuck Bree."

"Believe me, that's not an issue."

"Are you sure you don't need a fluffer? I can get Maggie over here in a heartbeat to help you out."

"Uh no..." I stammered in frustration as Alice eyed me up with a serious expression on her face. "I... I... I'm p-retty sure I'm okay."

"Then where are you going?" she asked again as Jasper walked by and gave her a subtle thumbs up before disappearing into the kitchen. "Okay, well this has been interesting. I think you should get back to the set. Garrett is ready to rip off someone's head and piss down their throat because of the antics of you and Bree."

"Thanks for that visual, Alice. You really do know how to cheer a guy up."

"Anytime, sweet cheeks," Alice replied as she patted me on the ass and pointed towards the set. "Now, go." I looked at her in disbelief, surprised that she was still letting Emmett and I follow through with the entire ruse, but Alice just looked at me smugly. I couldn't quite figure out what the hell was going on.

Why couldn't Alice just let me slip out and act like she knew nothing was going on? Of course I would have the issue of what the heck to do about Emmett, who was no doubt somewhere in the house getting a hummer, or possibly more from Roslyn. I mean I could call his cell phone and tell him to get his ass outside right away, but I didn't think he would answer if he was mid-coitus.

Rather than face Alice's wrath again, I headed down the hallway and up the stairs to the 'set' where I found Bella sitting back in position on the bed. She looked as appealing as ever, reminding me more of the teenage girl I had fallen in love with all those years ago. In fact, if I didn't know better I would swear the room was a bit similar to her old bedroom, but there was no way that was right.

"I thought for a second you weren't gonna show back up, Noob," Garrett stated sullenly as he turned his glare from me to Bella. "Now, Bree…stick to the script and fuck the kid, alright? Do the usual moaning and groaning, faking the orgasm shit that has won you awards and then we can get the fuck out of here." Bella nodded silently as Garrett moved back behind the cameraman and I tentatively moved into position. At Garrett's insistence, I was kneeling on the bed in front of Bella and just as Bella went to undo my pants, a loud ringing noise sounded throughout the house.

Was that a fucking fire alarm?

"Jesus H Christ… What the fuck is going on with today?"

"What's with today, _today_?" Silas, the camera guy mumbled under his breath, quoting Empire Records, which was one of Bella and I's favorite movie growing up. Suddenly, as though someone was looking out for me and knew I shouldn't be in an actual porno, water began spraying from the ceiling as the sprinklers went on.

"Save the gear," Silas shouted as several people scrambled to get the expensive camera equipment away from the water. It was a complete clusterfuck as the actors and other staff began grabbing what they could and were running from the house in shock.

Bella was already gone from the room when I realized what was going on, and when I saw Alice walking casually by as though this was a usual occurrence, I grew suspicious. I knew Alice never did anything at a normal pace. In the short time I had known her she was always flittering around like a hummingbird on speed.

When I stepped outside of the house and into the warm sunshine, most of the people were already heading away from the house in their vehicles since Alice had told them the movie was done for the day. "So…what's the contingency plan?" I asked Alice as she stood beside me, looking rather proud of herself.

"Who says there is a contingency plan?"

"Cut the crap, Alice. I saw you seconds before I got on set and you knew I was anxious about everything, but you urge me to go forward and the moment any action begins, you have everything organized. You can't blame me for being suspicious when suddenly a fire alarm goes off yet there's no smell of smoke."

"There's nothing to be concerned about. I did a favor for a friend, that is all," she stated succinctly before she glanced over my shoulder. "Plus, if you were downstairs in the kitchen, you would have seen flames."

"Well thank you, I think," I replied as Alice pointed towards Bella who was off to the side of the driveway, talking with Emmett and Roslyn.

"I wasn't helping you, Edward. I was helping Bree. You guys need to have a nice long discussion about whatever the fuck is going on with the both of you. I've never seen the girl so out of focus and rattled before." Alice then walked away to try and calm down Garrett, but it was clear from the look of pure anger on his face, that it was a pointless effort. I couldn't really fault him for being upset. From an accounting point of view, the entire day was a waste of money.

I let out a small sigh and steeled my nerves as I walked over to join Emmett and the girls. They all grew silent as I approached and it did nothing to calm me. "So…this was a bust huh?"

"Did you do something?" Bella accused as I groaned and Emmett looked at me supportively.

"When would I have had time to do something? I was with you in the bathroom and then talking to Alice for a second before I got back on set. Thanks for the vote of confidence though."

"Well it's not like you wanted to be on set fucking me, anyways."

"I didn't want _anyone_ on set fucking you, if you want me to be blunt about it. In fact, I don't think…" I didn't bother to finish the sentence, knowing full well it would cause a full scale screaming match if I told her that I didn't think anyone but me should be fucking her, so I kept my mouth shut.

"That's right, Edward…you don't think," Bella yelled out as a few more cars left the scene and there were only a few of us left. "You certainly didn't think when you packed up your sidekick here…"

"Hey, I'm no one's sidekick," Emmett replied in defense as he came to stand beside me and Roslyn moved beside Bella. It was like we were choosing sides, and it was very surreal. This was the last thing I wanted when I came here. "If anything, I'm the brains behind this operation. I funded this little trip and managed to get us to you, didn't I?"

"Oh yes…and thank you for that," Bella replied sarcastically as she went around her car and began to open the door. "Thank you so fucking much for ruining my career today."

"Career? Ha! I would hardly call gobbling cock for a living a career," Emmett shouted back as Bella stood still, fuming at his accusation. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Emmett, you really aren't helping anything," I said as I grabbed his shoulder and held him back. "Plus, if I recall correctly, weren't you getting your cock sucked today by Bella's best friend over there?"

"Don't fucking call me Bella!"

"But that's your name. Just like I'm Edward, not Peter. This is Emmett and you are…"

"Rosalie," she replied simply as I cocked my head to the side. Now that I thought about it, she looked more like a Rosalie than a Roslyn. Not that I knew anyone named Roslyn to make a comparison against.

"It doesn't fucking matter who we were, Edward. It's who we are now," Bella yelled once more as she attempted to get into her car, but Rosalie held the door shut.

"Oh my god, grow the fuck up…all of you," screamed out Rosalie as Bella glared at her before her eyes darted between all of us with frustration. "You, Emmett is it...? Yeah you should stop belittling porn actresses since I am one and you certainly weren't complaining about my choices in life earlier. Edward, you need to pull the stick out of your ass and calm the fuck down and Bella…you need to get drunk. Let's go out tonight?"

"No, I don't think that is a great idea," I chimed in as the girls groaned loudly.

"We didn't ask you, _Dad_."

"Bella, if your father knew what you were doing for a living, I would be the least of your worries."

"You aren't going to tell him, are you?" she questioned, giving me a dirty look. I had to admit, I was a bit relived because she finally seemed truly concerned instead of frustrated. I guess I had struck a nerve because, if there was one thing I had learned in the past few days, it was that Bella didn't want to disappoint her parents. After all, she wouldn't go to all the trouble of renting a fake home if she didn't care.

"Why shouldn't I? I mean, if I was a father and my daughter was doing what you are doing, I'd want to know and I'd want to put a stop to it."

"He can't know, Edward. You just…you can't say anything, please?"

"Why the fuck should I hide this from him, Bella? You should tell him…or you should stop and then there's nothing to tell." Bella looked like she was about to break into tears, but I couldn't exactly back down at this moment.

"Rosalie, I think you should take Bella home," Emmett said as his hand gripped my shoulder tightly, keeping me in place. "Edward and I are going to head back to our hotel and then we will be at Bella's place at seven to pick you ladies up for dinner."

"There is no way in hell I am going out to dinner with you guys."

"This is non-negotiable, Bella. Either you and Rose go out to dinner with us, or _I _will call your father myself and tell him what is going on. We're already on bad terms," Bella quirked her eye at Emmett and he shrugged his shoulders. "That man loves to hand out speeding tickets."

"I want it known that I am completely against this."

"Duly noted," Emmett finished before he made his way around Bella's car and wrapped his arm around Rosalie, kissing her soundly on the lips. I was surprised by her reaction, because she didn't hit him, instead she looked at Em like he was a slab of meat. "I'll see you tonight. Wear something nice."

"Hey Bella, I'll see you tonight," I called out, trying to be nice. It completely backfired.

"Fuck off."


	11. Answers Breed More Questions

**Wow, I just totally slacked and didn't put up an A/N. What was I thinking?**

**As usual, thanks to MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen for their beta help. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 are the pb to my j.**

**I don't own Twilight; I do own this porny plot.**

"What on earth did you think you were doing?" I shouted at Emmett as we pulled away from the porno house in our rental car. Bella and Rosalie had already long left and, if the loud squealing of Bella's tires was any indication, this night was going to be rough.

"I'm making shit happen, which is more than I could say for you! I mean…what the hell was that back there? You seized up like a virgin on prom night." Emmett explained as he slammed his hands against the steering wheel as we were stopped at a stoplight. "You know what your problem is, Edward?"

"What?"

"You don't have the balls to just come out and say what you are thinking. You over think everything. With Bella, you need to take the bull by the horns, so to speak. Tell her what the fuck is going through that pea sized brain of yours and get down to the nitty gritty…you need to know why the hell she is doing this."

Fucking Emmett and his logic. I hated that he was right all the damn time, because it was so fucking annoying. When we got back to the hotel we both took our turns to have super long showers, though I'm sure it was for different reasons.

During my shower, as the hot water poured down my body, I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against the cool tile. What the hell was happening? I felt like I was losing even more control of the situation we were in. and my control was already precarious at best. Yeah, I had managed some time with Bella, but I hadn't gotten anywhere.

Emmett wasn't nearly as much help as he seemed he was. Sure, his ideas were decent, but he seemed content being here in California and especially now that he had Rosalyn or Rosalie or whatever the fuck her name was. He was moving forward and I felt like I was standing still.

What had I managed to learn about Bella? She used to be with James, but wasn't anymore. She had a creepy neighbor who wouldn't leave her alone, which explained why she was kissing Rose the other day and she pretended that she was happy, but she clearly wasn't. I could feel in my bones that there was more going on than she was telling me, but I just didn't feel like she was ever going to open up to me like she used to.

When we were younger, even before we started dating, Bella and I were always confiding in one another about anything and everything. When she was anxious about kissing, I was her first kiss. When she admitted that she was jealous that Charlotte Gaines had grown breasts and she hadn't, I stupidly groped hers and told her they were great. When I finally confessed to her how I felt, she opened up to me completely and we were inseparable, even more, after that. I was certain we would be together forever when I was fifteen.

It's funny how much life can change, and I didn't mean for the better.

By the time I got out of the shower, I had made a major decision. If nothing happened tonight to get me some answers, I was going to cut my losses and head home. I was growing increasingly tired of Bella giving me the run around. I had a career to start building and the rest of my life to get on with. I couldn't keep harassing Bella until she gave up and came home with me. As much as I wanted to, it just didn't seem possible.

The entire drive to the restaurant, which was some steak restaurant that Emmett chose after reading about it on , he tried to talk me out of my plan to leave if I got nowhere with Bella. However, I was determined to stand my ground.

"Okay, so go all chicken shit and run like the wind if you want to, but at least get the answers to all your questions," Emmett advised just as we pulled into the parking lot. I glanced around and didn't see either of the girls' cars, so I immediately grew concerned. "They will be here. I talked to Rosalie while you were in the shower. She said Bella was in a pissy mood, but she would be here."

"You sound confident."

"Well, she may have been yelling in the background about getting you out of her life or something like that, so I'm pretty sure she will be here."

"Great, so I've really burned my bridges with her, huh?"

"I just think Bella was safe in her little porno bubble and you came along and reminded her that her life was shit, if I am being perfectly honest. No one wants to see that."

"How the fuck do you know this? More Dr. Phil?"

"No dude, Rosalie and I had a little talk. It turns out, she's been trying to get out of the industry and break into something a little more mainstream, acting wise of course, but it's hard for them."

"Does Bella want to act?"

"No, but from what Rosie told me, she does want out. James is just insistent on holding her to her contract."

"Do you think it's iron-clad? The contract that is?"

"From what I've seen of James, it's probably written on a napkin. If I could get my hands a copy of it we could email it to Steven, who could review it for us." Steven was Em's cousin and he was a lawyer back in Tennessee. Surely he could give us some insight into everything. However, Bella didn't seem to want our help at all, so we were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

We waited at our table for only five minutes before the girls showed up, both of them looking rather demure considering their careers. In fact, they both looked like they should be selling cars instead of giving away hummers on video.

"Evening ladies, you both look beautiful," Emmett said as he stood, clearly laying the charm on thick. Rosalie seemed easily swayed by his machinations and, when her hand was wrapped in his, he was quick to place a small kiss on the back of her hand. Needless to say, Bella rolled her eyes and looked at me with complete disdain. Well there goes my plan to shake her hand or give her a hug. You'd think we were mortal enemies and not former lovers by the way she was looking at me.

The night was off to a great start, I thought sarcastically.

"Emmett, you flatterer," Rosalie said with a blush as Emmett held out her chair and I attempted to do the same for Bella, but she ignored me. "How was your afternoon?"

"Oh you know, nothing major, I thought about you," Emmett declared as Bella pretended to shove her finger down her throat and gag, and I couldn't help but laugh at her dramatics.

"Cut the bullshit, Emmett. I didn't come here tonight to watch you woo my friend here," Bella stated fiercely as she stared him down, but he didn't flinch. "You are going to buy me a fucking steak and I will listen to your friend, and then we are out of here."

"Fair enough," Emmett replied simply.

"And you won't tell my dad, right?"

"If you are honest with us, then no…I won't tell your dad."

"And neither will he, right?" Bella asked as she pointed at me and I reluctantly nodded my head. It had been Emmett who had threatened Bella with telling her dad, not me, but I would agree to her terms if it meant she would open up to me and talk about how the hell she got involved with porn.

"I won't say anything," I promised. Bella nodded her head in understanding as the waitress came over and took our drink orders. I wasn't overly surprised when Emmett bought a bottle of Champagne for the table, no doubt attempting to flaunt the money he had in front of Rosalie. Bella ordered a double shot of tequila and I simply got a beer. There was no way I was drinking heavily when there was so much I wanted to know. I was going to stay in my right frame of mind.

Once the waitress was gone, Emmett moved his chair closer to Rosalie, draping his arm over the back of her chair before he looked at Bella intently and was about to speak. I reached my hand out and silenced him though. I needed to take control of this.

"Why…just…I need to understand what the hell possessed you do to this. I thought school was going good?" I asked, fumbling to find the right words to say.

"Edward, are you sure you want to hear this?" I nodded quickly as Bella steeled her nerves and hung her head slightly. She was clearly ashamed of something; either her actions or herself. "Not long after I moved out here, my mother was laid off from her job. My parents have never been the smartest when it came to money and what little savings they had dwindled quickly when they were helping to support their daughter in college."

"So you get a job…you don't start…"

"I did get a job," Bella interrupted. "I began working as a waitress at a pancake house called…"

"Oh my god, she worked at Maple Juggs," Emmett shouted out, not really caring that half of the restaurant was now looking at us.

"Shut up, Emmett," I replied angrily as Bella glared at both of us in frustration.

"Are you going to listen to me or not?" she asked as our waitress came back with our drinks and Bella easily pounded back her tequila before asking for a refill. We all placed our orders for dinner and the moment the waitress was gone, Bella continued on with her story. "Yes, I worked at Maple Juggs. I was strictly a waitress for about a year and then, when money began to get tighter, I was approached about dancing."

I thought back into my memory and remembered how much Bella _hated _to dance when we were in high school. In fact, at our senior prom we only danced twice, both slow songs, so I could barely imagine her earning a good living as a stripper.

"Gianna was one of the other strippers there and she kinda took me under her wing."

"Ah, Gianna," Emmett said wistfully as Rosalie smacked him on the shoulder, no doubt assuming that he was thinking of her because of her looks. "What? She helped us a bit, that's all. Without her help we would have never stumbled onto Alice, who is one mischievous little hobgoblin."

"Hobgoblin? Oh my god, Alice would cut off your nuts if she heard you say that," Bella laughed as I took in the sound, cherishing it because it had been years since I heard her laugh so casually.

"Well, I couldn't very well call her gremlin or a pixie. I mean she's short and all, but she's angry…much more like a goblin."

"Okay, enough about Gianna and Alice…can you please go on Bella?"

"Yeah, might as well get this over with, right?" I nodded and Rosalie gave Bella a supportive smile before she continued. "Anyways, so I had no coordination or dance abilities what so ever, but I needed the money, so she helped me. It was nerve-wracking and I hated it at first, but I loved the money that came in. I managed my way through my second year of college on the tips I earned."

"So, you did it all for the money?" I questioned as Bells shrugged lightly and sucked down the second shot of tequila that the waitress brought her.

"Initially…yeah. But then I began to crave the attention. I hadn't dated anyone since I came to California and these guys loved to shower me with gifts and fancy shit…which was how I met James. He was the most persistent of all." She hesitated for a moment as she thought of her past and I wanted to shake her and get everything out of her, but I was trying to be patient. "He was at the club one night with some friends, throwing his money around as usual and he wanted a private lap dance. I won't go into all the specifics, but within a few days we were spending more and more time together."

"Is he holding something over you? Like…is there a reason why you are still doing this?" I questioned boldly as Bella stared at me long and hard before finally speaking.

"Do you remember Billy Black?" she asked and I wracked my brain trying to think of where I had heard his name before. "He lives down on the reservation in La Push. He's 'good friends' with my father." Bella actually used air quotes as she said good friends and it immediately made me grow suspicious. "You always thought his son Jacob was hitting on me."

"Ah yeah…I remember, and he was always hitting on you. That kid wanted you almost as much as I do…I mean did."

"Anyways…my dad has a gambling addiction and Billy is his bookie."

"Billy the Bookie? Sounds like something out of Dr. Seuss," Emmett piped up with a chuckle. "I will not bet on the New York Yankees, I will not bet on them you see…"

"Shut the hell up, Emmett. That barely rhymed."

"You find something to rhyme with Yankee, dipshit."

"You could have found a rhyme for the Mighty Ducks, baby," Rosalie cooed as I held back my laugh. I could find dozens of words that worked with duck and I was sure Emmett could too.

"That reminds me of an old rhyme I used to know. The once was a man from Nantucket…"

"Where did you find him?" Bella questioned as she motioned to Emmett with her thumb and I couldn't help but notice that she had a small smile on her face.

"He's a stray. He just followed me home one day and I couldn't shake him off." Bella smiled broader but I didn't want to sit here and crack jokes, I wanted to know everything. "So…the Chief likes to gamble?"

"I found out about two years ago that Charlie was $75,000 in debt to him. He has this whole little tribe of guys that follow up and they have threatened Charlie repeatedly, so…I got a loan from James in return for filming movies for him. I'm under contract for another year and a half. Unfortunately, regardless of what my mother and I have done, he continues to gamble. We had him in rehab and have even held an intervention, but he won't listen or change his ways. So, in an effort to keep him alive, I am sending Billy part of my earnings each month to cover it all."

"How much?" I questioned as Bella quirked her eyebrows. "How much do you pay him each month?"

"Three thousand dollars."


	12. Help!

**See, quicker updates. It's amazing right? Usual thanks to MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen for reviewing this shit for me. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 are the Harry and William to my Beatrice & Eugenia. **

**I don't own Twilight; I just fuck with them. This chapter has a little more drama than usual for this story. Just bear with me.**

"You are fucking kidding me, right?" Emmett called out, his voice mirroring my own frustration.

I couldn't believe that Charlie Swan, the man I had seen a little over a week ago, was addicted to gambling and Bella was literally feeding his habit by paying his bills every month. Thousands of people in our small town loved and respected Charlie, and he was living a lie.

How the fuck could Charlie allow his own child to sell herself to make his ends meet? Jesus Christ, she has already paid $75,000 to cover Charlie's debts and he was still incurring $3,000 more every month. There had to be some sort of way out of this.

As though she was reading my mind, Bella hung her head slightly, no doubt ashamed of the situation she had found herself in, and Rosalie rubbed her back gently in support.

"So this is why you aren't willing to leave Los Angeles huh? As much as you dislike making porn, you feel the need to make the money to send to Billy to cover your dad's bad choices?" I questioned as Bella's head snapped up and she glared at me.

"Who said I disliked porn?" she growled as I looked at her completely dumbfounded.

"You enjoy this? You have got to be kidding me right? What the hell could be fun about being fucked by random guys? Getting tested all the time for sexually transmitted diseases and being treated like a whore? Tell me...where is the positive in all of this?" I questioned angrily as my hands clenched at my sides. I literally wanted to beat the shit out of something, preferably James and anyone else that had gotten Bella into this fucked up world.

"I'm not a whore," she stammered as tears threatened to fall from her face. "I made my bed and I plan to lie in it. My contract will be up in a little while and I will leave the business then. I should have enough saved at that point to get my father into a decent rehab center for his addiction," Bella commented simply. It was clear she didn't see the problem in what she was doing. At least she wasn't proud of her behavior.

It was clear that she had her act perfected. Bella made it seem like she was in charge of her own choices, but she really wasn't. Bella wasn't a big enough name in the business to make her own decisions like who she slept with and how much she got paid. "I'm doing what I can to make ends meet."

I desperately wanted to reach my hand across the table and hold hers within mine, or grab her shoulders and shake some sense into her, but she shoved her own hands under the table, out of reach. "How can we help you?"

"Go home, Edward. I'm doing fine, I promise."

"I'm sorry to butt in here," Emmett declared as he looked between us, uncertain. "Bella, I don't know you enough..."

"No, you don't know me at all," Bella interrupted as Emmett groaned and continued on with what he was attempting to say.

"Fine, I don't know you Bella, but even I can see you are unhappy. Edward and I, hell even Rosalie here, want you to put a smile on your face." Bella froze for a moment and forced the saddest smile onto her face that I had ever seen. "Well, that was just pathetic. You need to be honest with yourself. Are you even happy here in Los Angeles?"

"Who the fuck are you? Dr. Phil?"

"Why in the fuck do people always ask me that?" Emmett questioned he threw his hands up in the air and I held back a laugh. Emmett was great at being the voice of reason, but it was the other half of the time, where Emmett was like a twelve year old sex crazed boy, that counteracted his behavior. It was like he was bi-polar or something. "I'm just trying to tell it like it is. She's not happy, Edward won't be happy until you are, and Rosalie here has the best tits I have ever seen."

"See Em, it's shit like that tits comment that makes your other wise words null and void," I advised as Emmett nodded his head in understanding. "Though, he is right."

"I know, I have great tits," Rosalie said as she grabbed her breasts and squeezed them together making Emmett literally salivated over them.

"Uh no..."

"No?"

"I mean, sure they are fine, Rosalie. However, I meant that he was right about Bella and I both being unhappy. The question remains though, is what do we do to turn things around?"

"I already told you, Edward...just leave. Things will go back to normal; my parents will continue to be proud of me and I will have the money to keep Billy Black away from my father."

"What happens when your contract is up and you can't afford to pay three grand a month to this bookie in La Push?"

"If I can't find a legitimate job, I'll get another contract, I'm sure. The guys over at Vivid Video have expressed some interest in me. It's not like I'm too old to do this, Edward. I'm in my prime and, thanks to James, people know I'm willing to do almost anything."

"What does that mean?" I shouted, not caring that I was drawing more attention to us. "Almost anything? I mean...come on Bella. What the hell?"

"It's porn, Edward. Did you think I was sitting around knitting afghans for shits and giggles? The more you are willing to do, the more money you make."

"She means she fucks more than one guy at once. Hell sometimes more than two..." Rosalie piped in as I furiously looked over at her and Emmett held up his hand, thinking it would calm me, but it didn't. I stood up from the table and calmly walked out of the restaurant, trying to soothe the storm that was brewing inside of me.

Why the hell hadn't any of this hit me sooner? This is was what porn actresses did, anything they could to get money and complete the scene. I've seen them before, with one girl taking on several guys at once, but I never in my wildest dreams did I think that was Bella. When I thought she was a lesbian, I was less worried than I was when I thought she was fucking half of Southern California at once.

I paced around the parking lot, my hands gripping my hair roughly as I did my best to calm down. If this was any other girl, I wouldn't have given a shit, but this was Bella...my Bella. The only girl I had ever been in love with. The only girl I would chase across country, and the only girl I ever thought I would have a fulfilling life with.

From the moment she broke up with me, I always envisioned myself tracking her down, convincing her that I was still madly in love with her and she would confess the same. Bella would apologize for leaving me heartbroken when we went off to our separate colleges, and we would ride off into the sunset, having forgiven each other, and we would vow to love each other forever.

If she asked me to forgive her past, I wasn't sure I would be able to do it.

"Edward," I heard her voice cut through the silence and when I turned around, I was surprised by how sad she looked. I couldn't recall seeing Bella this sad since her cat died in the eighth grade. "Are you hungry? Dinner just arrived."

"I've lost my appetite."

Bella moved closer to me, but for every step she took forward, I took two steps back. I needed time alone to consider everything, and having her here in front of me was completely clouding my thoughts. Though she was drastically different than the girl I fell for all those years earlier, there was one thing that hadn't changed – she was still as beautiful as ever.

"What happened to the girl I knew?"

"She's still here, just buried beneath all the anger and cynicism I've built up over the past few years. I know I've been pushing you away since the moment I saw you this morning, but I'm doing it because it's what's best for you."

"This is just...mind-blowing to me."

"What did you think I was doing, Edward? I've made over sixty films in my short career..."

"No... I don't want to hear it. I can't stand to have the image of you with other guys in my mind, Bella. Just don't say it."

"Okay," she said softly as she stepped forward again and when I went to move backward, I realized I was right against the brick wall of the store beside us. "I wish things had been different."

"Too late."

"I know."

"I get it...you thought you were helping your dad, but all you were doing was feeding his habit. You were making things worse for him and making it seem like what he was doing wasn't wrong, but its sooo wrong, Bella."

"If this gets out, he could lose his job as the Chief of Police."

"He deserves to lose it. You are...you are sacrificing yourself, the most beautiful girl, both inside and out, that I have ever met, for a man who clearly doesn't deserve your help or you." Bella stepped closer again, so close I could smell her perfume and I desperately wanted to grab her shoulders and push her away, but I didn't. I held still and shoved my hands deep in my pockets as Bella unexpectedly wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

What the fuck was going on?

"I know you are disappointed in me," Bella began as she released her hold on me and took one step back, but it wasn't far enough, she still surrounded me. "I just didn't know what to do at the time. Everything just sort of fell into my lap and I needed the money so much that I didn't consider the ramifications of everything. I know I'm not really helping Charlie, but I can't just up and leave. I have to finish my contract with James or otherwise..."

"Otherwise what?"

"He's not a good man, Edward. When we started dating yeah, he seemed really sweet and kind, but he's not. He only cares about what is best for him, his dick and his bottom line. Rosalie can get out in a few months when her contract is done, but I don't have that luxury."

I let out a small sigh and I could tell that her comment refuted what she said inside earlier about not disliking the porn industry. She wanted out; she just didn't see any other way. "Emmett has a cousin named Steve who is a lawyer and is willing to look at your contract for loopholes and whatnot."

"Edward, it doesn't matter...don't you get it?"

"It does matter. If Charlie knew you were doing porn to feed his gambling habit, he would be livid with you. Your mother would flip out if she knew that this was how you were helping her to keep Charlie alive. You aren't happy, Bella. Is your unhappiness worth all of this shit? I just want to help you."

"You need to go home. Emmett told us that you start work soon and you'll have to head back to Forks."

"Come with me."

"I can't."

"You won't." Though I wanted her to come back to Forks, I didn't expect her to say yes. Even if she did, what would that mean for us? I couldn't get the horrible images of her with several, perhaps dozens, of other men out of my head. Would I ever be able to get past it all? I wasn't sure, but there was one thing I was certain of. "I would protect you with my life."

"You have always been my knight in shining armor, Edward, but this isn't some fairy tale. This isn't me being without a date for a dance in grade nine and you taking me out of obligation..."

"It was never out of obligation, Bella," I interrupted as she gave me a gentle smile. "I had been in love with you for as long as I could remember. You just didn't give me the time of day unless it was as your friend."

"You were my best friend."

"Yet, you won't let this friend help you now?"

"You deserve happiness too, Edward. Helping me won't give you that."

"Bella, I just can't leave you here dealing with all of this on your own. Do you really see me going back to Forks and going into business with my father, forgetting about you completely? That's just delusional. I couldn't even forget about you over the past four years, even though you dumped me. You were always in my mind," I admitted reluctantly as Bella stepped forward again and I could feel her breath against my chin as she looked up at me.

"You were always in my thoughts too, Edward." This comment surprised me, even more than her hands as they rested against my chest and she watched my reaction with wide eyes. I was still; I wasn't sure what to say. "For the longest time I regretted breaking up with you."

"You don't regret that now?"

"No, because it kept you away from all of this. Like James always told me, I was destined for this."

"You were destined to be great, but not at this, Bella," I replied as I brushed a few pieces of hair behind her ear. "Never at this."

Before I had a chance to think about anything else, Bella's lips were pressed hard against mine as her small hands gripped the sides of my shirt, holding me against her. My hands came out of my pockets and I held the sides of her head and kissed her harder, my tongue slipping out and finding hers eager for me, as we both moaned and I instantly grew hard.

As our lips moved desperately together, I was instantly reminded of the last time we made love four years ago. Bella's parents had gone away for the weekend, to Las Vegas oddly enough, and we took full advantage of the situation, spending most of the weekend wrapped up in each other in her bedroom.

In hindsight, I should have known something was up then, because Bella was relentless and couldn't get enough of me. I barely had time to recover when she was all over me again, but I was young and didn't know any better, so I just urged her on. I wanted everything she was willing to give me. Now, I knew that she was just trying to get her fill of me before she said goodbye. I couldn't be in that situation again.

I pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, and I grabbed Bella's shoulders and held her at arm's length as I watched a grin grow on her face. Wow, a smile. That was a rare occurrence.

"I can't do this," I blurted out as Bella's smile fell. "I came here wanting to help you, hoping that the same girl I had fallen in love with was still around, even if she had made some wrong choices in her life. I can't get wrapped around your finger and have you break my heart again." I slipped down the side of the wall and sat with a thump on the ground. I knew I looked pathetic and sad, but I couldn't help it.

Bella looked down at me briefly before she bent down and rested her hands on my knees. "I don't want to hurt you, Edward."

"You have to realize something Bella...you are hurting me, Charlie, Renee and especially yourself if you keep doing this."

The silence between us was deafening as we looked at each other, both of us trying to read the other's mind. I wanted her to admit that she needed to get out of the business and that there was a solution to her families problems that didn't involve her filming porn for the rest of her life.

I heard Emmett's booming voice calling for me and Bella at the door of the restaurant and she glanced back at him briefly and motioned with her hand for him to wait a minute. When she looked at me again, I could sense a major shift within her and my heart skipped a beat.

"Okay, what do you propose we do to get out of this?"

**Have you donated to Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness yet? Any donations, up to a $500 limit, will be matched until midnight on April 30****th****, so get on it. Donate and help raise money for charity. www . fandom4saa . wordpress . com**

**Need a rec? I recently started Sleep On The Floor by sexycereal and I'm hooked. Very funny and adorable story. I've also been digging Amishward in In Your World by solostintwilight. Check them out.**


	13. Changes

**Usual thanks to MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen for helping me with this beast. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 are the Betty to my Wilma. **

**I don't own Twilight. I just like to cause trouble.**

We walked back into the restaurant amidst murmurs from people who had seen us leave and Emmett had returned to his seat, having moved closer to Rosalie. In fact, they were seconds away from making out like teenagers in the middle of the restaurant. I cleared my throat as we approached and they both looked at us like they were very guilty of something.

"So, what's the word, Big Bird?" Emmett questioned as his arm draped possessively over Rosalie's chair and Bella paused to look at me curiously.

"I'm not responsible for him, I swear."

"He just doesn't seem like your usual friend type. Though I guess that could have changed since high school."

"I'm right here, ya know?" Emmett added with a groan. "And anyways, what's his usual friend type? Cause I'll be honest, you're not really the type of woman he usually goes for either. He tends to stick to gals that have a little more going on upstairs, if you know what I mean."

"If you are calling me stupid, so help you god, Emmett," Bella shouted as she went to reach across the table and grab him by his shirt. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her away, shocked that she was now flailing her arms and legs. Bella really did know how to make a scene. "I just want one good shot at him, please?"

"Maybe when we're not in the middle of a crowded restaurant," I replied as I helped her into her seat and looked up at the host, who looked about ready to kick us out. "How about we just finish our meal and we can go back to our hotel maybe and talk some of this out."

"What is there is talk out? I thought Bree was in full effect and Bella was AWOL?" Emmett asked as Rosalie nodded her head slowly in agreement.

"Have you changed your mind, hon?" asked Rosalie sweetly as Bella adjusted herself in her seat, either trying to get comfortable or uncertain of what to say. "Are you gonna quit?"

"I just think it would be nice to know where we stand and if I need to change our tickets back home."

"You're not going home so soon, are you baby?" purred Rosalie as her hand snaked slowly up and down Emmett's chest. Based on the grin on his face, you could tell he was falling fast for the sensual girl beside him. Not that I blamed him. If it wasn't for the porno thing, she would be exactly his type of girl – all big tits and curves. However, I don't think he was letting her idiotic career choice stop him.

"Not yet, sweet thing. Right, Edward?" I nodded and motioned with my hand towards Bella before I shoved a forkful of dinner into my mouth. I wanted her to be the one to say the words, rather than me. It seemed more genuine and real that way.

"So I'm going to try and get out of it all," Bella said quietly and we all strain to hear so she repeats it again a little louder. "I would be stupid to think it would be easy, after all, James is a difficult guy to talk to."

"How difficult?" Emmett questions, the look in his eyes telling me that his mind is moving a mile a minute. Yeah, it's weird that we're friends, but he truly is one of the smartest and most inventive guys I know. "Like are we talking stealing from a casino difficult or toddler with a temper tantrum difficult?"

"Probably more of the latter."

"Oh well, this should be a piece of cake then," Emmett said smugly as I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. "You get me a copy of your contract and I'll send it to my cousin to look over it. What do we do in the meantime?" Em posed a very important question. Surely it would take his cousin a few days to review Bella's contract properly, but while we waited, life had to go on.

"We have to head to Vegas in two days," Rosalie said simply as I glanced at Bella with surprise clear on my face. Why hadn't she mentioned any of that to me earlier? "We have an expo to go to."

"What like CES?" Emmett asked and Rosalie looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Consumer Electronics Show. It's one of the major trade shows in Vegas, but it's usually in the spring, not the late summer."

"Sure, like that, but for our industry."

"It's called the AVN Adult Entertainment Expo. There will be exhibitions from movie studios, sex toys, anything sex related really. Rosalie and I are both supposed to be featured at the Eclipse booth to sign autographs and mingle. It's harmless but part of the job." Bella didn't look overly excited to be telling me this, probably because she could read my mind and sense that I was already trying to figure out how the hell to go with them.

We were due back in Forks in the next few days to start our own respective jobs, but neither of us felt prepared to go back, especially with this newfound information. There was no way either Emmett or I were letting the girls go to Vegas by themselves. He had whatever he had with Rosalie going on and we both needed to help Bella get out of the situation she was in. I could already tell it was going to be time consuming, tossing this trip in the middle of everything wasn't going to help, but at least she wasn't filming a movie, right?

Thank god for small miracles.

In fact, we were still waiting on word from Alice about the fate of the movie we had been attempting to film earlier in the day. She seemed to think that it wouldn't take that long to find a new director now that Garrett had his meltdown, but she was crafty and I could see her trying to discourage everything for as long as possible.

"I'm thinking I should just call my dad and ask for another week or two off. His firm has managed just fine without me for the past ten years, what's another week or two, right?" I shrugged my shoulders but Bella looked at odds. She clearly didn't want me to head to Las Vegas with her.

"You don't need to put your life on hold for me, Edward," Bella said sweetly as I was tempted to reach my hand out and soothe her, much like I used to when we were younger, but I could tell it wouldn't work the same now.

"It's not much of a life if I'm being honest with you," I said without remorse. "I'm going to start working for my dad. Emmett and I rented a house together and I just don't see much of a future right now." I knew I sounded downright pathetic, but there was no reason to sugar coat things amongst friends.

Yes, I had graduated from the University of Washington with my degree in accounting, and sure I had a great friend in Emmett and very supportive parents, but in the grand scheme of things I didn't know what I was doing with my life. Did I really want to take over the family business and continue serving the accounting needs of the people of Forks? Not particularly.

Did I want to turn into some crotchety old man who threw cats at people who walked by his house because I couldn't get over my first love? Fuck no.

And did I want to leave Bella to deal with all of this fuckery on her own? Sure, she got herself into this mess and the story goes that she should get herself out of it, but clearly she wasn't strong enough. Bella wasn't the confident, sexy girl I had dated in high school who wouldn't let anyone walk all over her. She did a job she hated, for money she loathed, so that she could help her family. It would have been admirable, if it hadn't been for how she was helping them.

"Okay, you both are bringing down the table," Emmett piped up, shaking me from my thoughts. "We should be celebrating the fact that Bella pulled her head out of her ass and we are obviously heading to Vegas in a few days."

"Thanks, dipshit," Bella commented before she froze. "You guys aren't coming to Vegas. We'll be just fine on our own, like we were in the past."

"Sorry I'm telling it like it is, and yes, we are going. Don't even try to get me to change my mind. If Rosie is going to Sin City, I'm going with her and if you are going to be with my best buddy here, you are going to need to deal with me."

"Woah…what?" Bella said defensively as she held up her hand and in the process knocked over her drink all over my lap. I jumped up and wiped off what I could, but I was more focused on hearing what Bella wanted to say. I grabbed some napkins and cleaned up my lap as I looked uncertainly at Bella. "Edward and I aren't together."

"Why not?" asked Emmett, reading my mind.

"Cause we're not," she stammered as she tossed a couple more napkins my way, not caring that she hit me in the head with them. "Edward and I had our moment back in high school and neither of us wants to revisit that, right?"

"Uh, sure."

"See," she said smugly to Emmett as he just shook his head. "It's just not right for either of us to look back and want to recapture that. So much has changed and I doubt Edward feels the same for me now as he did then, especially knowing what he knows now."

Well she was right; I didn't feel the same for her. It was different and I was hesitant about everything, but I loved her regardless of everything, and there was no way she was heading to Vegas without me.

After dinner was done, we went back to our hotel and Emmett grabbed his laptop and set about changing our plans. The girls had a room together at the Palms, courtesy of Eclipse, where the expo was being held, but at this late of a date there were no other rooms available.

"So the Rio is across the road, we could stay there. They have a deluxe studio suite with two queens, that works right?" I nodded indifferently and looked over at Bella who was looking out the window to the disgusting looking pool outside.

"This is a bad idea. I'd just like to throw that out there," she explained as Rosalie went over and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, whispering something I couldn't hear. "We will need to focus on doing our jobs there, and you guys will only serve to be a distraction."

"It's the only way to keep you safe, Bella," Emmett said with a stoic seriousness that even she remained focused on. "If James gets wind of what we are doing, and he's as troublesome as you think he is, you may need Edward and I there as backup."

"Come on, Bella. It could be fun," Rosalie said excitedly. "We could maybe even stay a day or two longer and have actual fun. We've never been to Vegas and not worked."

"I'm supposed to be on a shoot a few days after we return."

"Over my dead body," I shouted as everyone in the room went silent and I realized I was clutching the TV Guide so hard I was practically ripping it. "How about we pretend that didn't happen?"

"Edward, I get that you want to help me, but you aren't my father or my boyfriend, so you need to stop trying to control me. I know what I am doing." Bella tried to appear calm and collected, but I could tell she was hesitant about what she was saying.

"We're going to get you out of this as soon as possible. Hopefully they will need someone else to star in that film you are supposed to do."

"Wishful thinking. This shit doesn't just go away overnight, Edward. It's not like you can slap a Band-Aid on it and make it all better. James fights for what he wants, and he wants me on his payroll and in his movies. He is not going to let me go easily."

I watched Bella brush some hair behind her ear, her face one of sadness and resignation. She clearly believed we weren't going to succeed in helping her and she was resigned to her fate until her contract was up. There was no way I was letting that happen though. Regardless of what the future held for Bella and me, I was helping her if it was the last thing I did.

"I'm not letting you go easily either."


	14. The Vegas Strip

**Welcome back to the nuthouse that is Finding Bree Tanner. The porniest story without any sex – yet! LOL. The usual thanks to MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen who beta'd this madness while dealing with their own shit. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 are the Laverne to my Shirley. Big ups to FictionFreak95 who rec'd this story over on Facebook today. She wrote one of my most recent obsessions, Vines. Go read it.**

**I don't own Twilight; I just like to screw with them in Las Vegas!**

"We're almost there!" Emmett was freakishly enthusiastic as he sat in the backseat of the SUV he rented specifically for our trip from California to Las Vegas. We could have flown, but Emmett wanted the experience of the drive. For the record, it was boring as fuck, unless you count the giant thermometer in Baker, California that he made us stop and take pictures at. Yes, we were all in the car, even Bella, because Rosalie insisted it would be exciting to take a road trip. I don't think Bella felt the same. "The big apple, the city of lights, the emerald city!"

"What are you talking about? Las Vegas is known as Sin City," I replied through clenched teeth as we continued along the highway and we could all see the city in the distance. Everything along the strip stood out in comparison to the rest of the city.

"Yeah, but its home to New York, New York, aka the Big Apple."

"That's stupid Emmett. We're not actually going to New York. Plus, what the fuck is the emerald city? Isn't that in the Wizard of Oz?" Bella questioned. I could tell she was getting increasingly frustrated with Emmett, not that I blamed her, but I was used to his random ways, so it didn't bother me as much. After several hours in a car with him though, she was getting to her boiling point.

"I was thinking the MGM Grand, ya know? Since it's green?"

"Oh my god, get me out of this fucking car!" Bella shouted as she threw her hands up in disgust. I looked up at GPS and noticed we only had a few more miles until we reached our exit for the Strip. When we had first made our arrangements, Emmett had insisted that we had to stop at the Las Vegas sign to take a picture, otherwise this little journey wouldn't be complete. I couldn't have cared less, but when he got going on about something, and then Rosalie joined in the fray, we were powerless.

This was also why, several hours later, I was checking into my room at the Rio and leaving it for Emmett and Rosalie. They were forcing Bella and me to shack up together at the Palms so they could have a room to themselves. Though I didn't mind the change in plans, Bella hated it. I tried to explain to her that it would be better than walking in on the two of them fucking in one of our rooms, but she didn't seem to care. Sometimes it was hard to remember she was a porn star and had probably seen and done it all.

"You won't even know I'm here," I said simply as I sat back on my bed and opened my computer. When I got to my email I wasn't shocked to see five separate emails from my father. After all, he didn't take the news of me staying away from Forks very well when we spoke on the phone two days earlier.

"_Edward, I know this little vacation with Emmett seemed fun when you left, but I have work waiting for you here, so the sooner you get back, the better it will be for all of us." I could tell by the tone in my father's voice that he was frustrated with me, but I couldn't help it. There was no way I could go home now._

"_Listen Dad, I really appreciate that you have work for me, but couldn't you hire a temp in the interim? Just until I get back?"_

"_What was the point of me hiring you in the first place, son?"_

"_So I could eventually take over the family business," I groaned._

"_Well, you can't do that from Los Angeles. I can give you one extra week of time off, but don't expect to get a vacation anytime in the near future." My father, though loving in his own right, had been fairly strict when I was growing up. He was the reason why I went into accounting in college and not History like I had wanted to. I could clearly remember him sitting me down at the dining room table and asking me what the hell I would do with a history degree, and when I mentioned becoming a teacher, you would have thought I gave him the plague or something. _

"_I'll take the week, and thanks, Dad."_

"_Don't make me regret it, Edward." When I hung up the phone from our conversation, Emmett could tell I was upset. He called his work and made arrangements to postpone his start date, which they were all too willing to do since they wanted him to work there badly. However, I also knew that if Bella needed me to stay in L.A., I would do so easily. It was time I stood up to my father and Bella was incentive enough to make me do it._

"Your fingers type loudly," Bella complained as I looked at her with wide eyes. "What? I'm just pointing out that you type loudly. I could probably hear you in the hall."

"Why don't you go find out?" I suggested in frustration as her cell phone rang, calling an end to our awkward encounter. I tried not to listen as Bella paced around the room and answered questions in short, terse sentences. I failed miserably though. To my benefit, the room wasn't that big. Once her call was over, I could see a distraught look cover her face. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, that was just James."

"What did he want?" I asked bluntly, with a hint of anger in my voice as I sat up a bit more in my bed and turned towards her. Bella was clearly hesitant to tell me whatever it was James had said, because she knew I loathed the guy. As far as I was concerned, he was scum who preyed on woman and I really hoped I had Emmett at my side if I ever met the asshole.

"We're due at a club tonight for a party. Eclipse is throwing an impromptu party over at Pussycats, a local strip club and James wants Rosalie and I there...to perform."

"Over my dead body," I shouted as I jumped up and began pacing the room. "Was this part of your agreement? He can't just make you guys do this shit, can he?"

"Of course he can, Edward. We are here in Vegas representing Eclipse. Where James tells us to go, we go." Bella began calling Rosalie on her phone and let her know the details for their evening, so of course I called Emmett and we made plans to tag along. Well, we would just sit in the audience and make sure no shit went down.

It was painful to stay so detached, yet also be forced to watch the way James commanded the room. Random girls were currently dancing on the stage several feet away from us, but Emmett and I were watching as James basically held court in a booth off to the side of the stage.

He had a perfect view of everything going on, and was currently sitting with Bella, Rosalie and two other girls who didn't look familiar. Bella looked positively bored and James kept trying to get her attention, with no luck. Rosalie had a smile on her face, but I could tell it was because Emmett kept blowing her kisses and acting like a complete idiot.

"You are being a moron."

"It's a strip joint, Edward, not a Mensa meeting. How did you want me to act?"

"With a bit more decorum, I would guess."

"Oh, you mean like those guys?" Emmett asked as he pointed to a group of guys in suits who were obviously pretending to have a business meeting while ogling half-naked women. "I could be more like those dudes over there," Emmett added as I looked at four guys who were so drunk their shirts were covered in booze and they were yelling shit about getting fucked in the Champagne Room, whatever the hell that was. Em and I watched as the bouncers came up and escorted the guys out of the club.

"How about we meet somewhere in the middle?"

"Deal. Now, when do you think they are going to go on stage?" Emmett asked as I glanced down at my watch and saw it was just after eleven.

"You've been to more strip joints than I have, when is the busy time?" I replied as Emmett shrugged his shoulders, uncertain. "My guess is they will go on when it picks up in here. I'm not looking forward to that happening at all. I'd much rather they just sat there with James and do nothing."

Suddenly, a large group of men piled into the club and began shouting drunkenly. They took seats throughout the place, most of them as close to the stage as possible, and began yelling about their friend, Demetri, who was about to get married. "Oh great, a bachelor party full of drunken idiots."

"Yeah, but perhaps this is what is needed to get the girls on stage and the fuck out of here. I hate this whole thing," I answered as Emmett nodded his head in understanding and we went back to focusing on the girls, making sure nothing happened to them. Of course, it didn't take long before James was ushering the girls to the back, where someone from the club was waiting to help them get ready for their performances.

Both Emmett and I hated that we didn't know what was going on while they were in the back of the club, but I felt somewhat relieved that I could keep an eye on James. However, the moment 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant came on I had to stop my laughter. It was one of Emmett's favorite songs, so surely he had mentioned it to Rosalie, because she was about to dance to it.

"Oh fuck...she isn't...?" Emmett asked as his eyes darted around the club looking for his girl.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, Pussycats has a special treat for you tonight!" the announcer shouted as catcalls and yells could be heard throughout the club. "Some of the finest ladies in the adult entertainment industry are here to perform for you. You may know our first beautiful lady from such films as On Golden Blonde and Breast Side Story, welcome Roslyn Ryder!"

Emmett jumped from his seat and practically dived onto the stage, wanting to get a closer look of his girl. I watched as he fumbled in his pocket for the money he had brought with him. The music was ramped up and Rosalie stormed onto the stage like she owned it and began dancing like a woman possessed. I couldn't help but notice that she seemed to focus mainly on Emmett. Smart girl.

"Take it off," Emmett shouted excitedly as several other men joined the chorus, chanting along with him, while Rosalie just ate it all up.

Rosalie whipped her hair around, much like a woman would in an 80's hair metal video, and began turning and writhing around the pole in front of her, pleasing her audience. They were yelling, tucking money into her g-string and the hollering got infinitely worse when she took off her top and threw it into the group of men from the bachelor party.

Yells of appreciation were heard throughout the club and Rosalie teased them with the visual of her taking off her bottoms when the music came to an end and she made her way off the stage.

Once she was gone, Emmett was back at my side, a few dollars lighter and with a big grin on his face. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Well...no, but that's because I don't care about Rosalie like I do Bella. It's different. How did you handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"The fact that there are now like fifty guys in this club who just saw Rosalie strip? Everyone saw her breasts." Emmett shrugged his shoulders and I was a little surprised at how cavalier he was being. I knew he cared about Rosalie more than he would say, but I thought he would have been a bit more upset about the entire situation.

"Rosie is a grown woman who has made her own decisions for years. If I tried to stop her, she'd turn into a royal pain in my ass. She did far less than she has done in her movies in the past, so I just did my best to pretend there was no one else in the room." I looked at Emmett in surprise and he gave me a big grin. "That way I didn't want to rip anyone's dicks off and shove them down their throat."

"That sounds more like the Em I know and love."

"Plus, I'm going to fuck her senseless when we get back into our room, just to remind her that she's mine."

"How serious are you two?" I asked Emmett as he sucked back some of his beer and winked at me suspiciously.

"Serious enough that she is thinking of moving to Washington to be with me and taking some nursing courses at the college." I patted Emmett on the back and gave him a genuine smile, because even with everything going on, I wanted my friend to find happiness. The fact that it was with a stripper with a heart of gold just made the entire situation even more comedic. It was classic Emmett.

"Welcome back, ladies and gents," the announcer called out as I turned towards the stage, and could see Bella behind the curtain, dressed in a vest, hat and short shorts.

"Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"Bella's next."

"She's one of the most popular stars in the industry right now and was recently nominated for an AVN award for best oral scene for 'American Booty', give a big Pussycats welcome to the luscious and tempting, Bree Tanner."

Once again, the roars and cheers went through the club as 'Gimme More' by Britney Spears filled the air and Bella took the stage, commanding everyone's attention. Emmett was at my side, pushing me and urging me to go towards the stage, but I couldn't move. I was frozen and remembering once when Bella stripped for me, as a joke, when we were dating.

"Edward, go up there," Emmett insisted as I grabbed my beer and downed it while shaking my head. "Pull your head out of your ass and go watch your girl."

I couldn't do it though. I stayed in my seat and watched from a distance as she twirled, turned and danced her way across the stage. She lost her hat and vest quickly, her breasts bare for the audience to see, as she practically ground herself against the stage while her adoring fans watched and cheered her on. A shudder rolled through my body as I realized just how good she was at stripping; then again she did have a past in it.

When the music died down, Bella cleared off the stage and re-dressed in her poor excuse for a dress and joined Rosalie and James at the table, waiting for the other girls to perform. I watched and cringed as several of the men from the club went up and propositioned them and actually felt some relief when I watched them leave after being dismissed by James. He clearly didn't like to share.

It was a little after two in the morning when the club emptied out and the girls headed back to the hotel with James. Emmett and I caught a cab back to the Rio, and once Rosalie came across the lobby to meet up with Em, I headed back to the Palms. I desperately wanted to sleep and put the awkward night behind me, but Bella had different plans.

"What the fuck was that?" she asked angrily as I closed the door behind me after stepping into the room. She had changed out of her outfit and was currently clad in a bathrobe from the hotel and some fuzzy looking slippers.

"What are you talking about?"

"Emmett is practically dry humping the stage while Rosalie performs and I get no fucking reaction from you? I thought you wanted me back?" Bella shouted as she stormed around the room for a moment before throwing herself down on the bed and tossing her hand over her eyes. "Forget I just said anything. It was stupid and I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Well, unfortunately we can't go back in time, Bella." I so desperately wanted to know what the hell she was getting at, so I continued on. "Were you jealous that Emmett showed Rosalie some attention and I gave you none?"

Bella groaned and continued to have her own mini tantrum on her bed, while I toed off my shoes and waited for a response. She was being very contradictory to me, because ever since she laid eyes on me, she wanted nothing to do with me. Yet suddenly, I showed her no attention and she wanted some? I was starting to wonder if she was losing it.

"Yes...I mean, no."

"Which is it?"

"I don't know."

"Bella, what is it you want from me?" I questioned simply, trying my best to come off like an asshole. If she wanted my help, she had it. If she wanted my friendship, that was hers. However, if she wanted to be together again, we would need to have a month long talk and get through everything first.

"I don't know that either."

**Don't forget to check out fandom4saa . wordpress . com for information on the Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness Fundraiser. May 31st marks the end of the fundraiser, and this Wednesday we will be posting a mother lode of teasers on the blog. Check it out and donate to such a worthy cause!**


	15. The Line Up

**The usual thanks go out to my newly employed friend MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen who was up till 5am betaing this thing. You girls rock and I probably don't tell you enough. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 make up my wolfpack. I also have a give a huge shout out to the girls over on Facebook who have been chatting / laughing about this story all week. Thanks so much for finding this little story - I'm looking at you FictionFreak95 - and leaving all your awesome reviews. If the system wasn't being such a heinous bitch, I would have replied to each one of you.**

**I don't own Twilight, just a fucked up mind and an unnatural love for the movie The Hangover. **

"Bella, there must be something you know," I pressured as she sat up and tucked her leg under her. Without her makeup on, and her hair cascading down her shoulders, she looked like my Bella. Even if just for a moment.

She mumbled her response so quietly I couldn't hear her, but when she noticed I didn't respond, she spoke again. "I know I didn't ever really get over you."

I was speechless, but I wasn't sure how she wanted me to respond. One minute she's jealous I don't show her the attention that Emmett shows Rosalie, but the next she's pushing me away.

"I don't expect you to wrap me up in your arms and make love to me or anything like that, I just wanted you to know. I know you don't think of me like that anymore."

"You were the one in the restaurant a few days ago who said she wanted to stay friends. I just don't get it, Bella. It's like I'm dealing with two girls – one who I fell for as a teenager, and one who is so conflicted she doesn't have any idea what she wants or who she really is. I just want you to be honest."

"If I told you that once my past was behind me that I wanted to see where we could go... What would you say?"

"I'd tell you how much it hurt me when you broke up with me before you left for college and how you shut me out of your life completely was simply mean," I admitted unabashedly as I noticed tears form in the corner of Bella's eyes, and she wiped them away with the cuff of her bathrobe. "I think we just need to take this all one day at a time."

"Okay," she said simply as she stood and made her way towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna go have a bath and try to wash the whole night off of me." I nodded in reply and while she was gone, I changed into some sleep pants and a t-shirt.

I watched CNN impatiently, all the while waiting for her to get out. There was no way I could get to sleep with her in the bathtub, so I wanted her to get into her own bed so I could brush my teeth and, though I desperately felt the urge to rub one out, the episode of Nancy Grace on my TV was doing a great job of making my arousal disappear.

It was almost an hour later when Bella walked out clad in an oversized t-shirt and looking so much like the girl I fell in love with it was ridiculous. "It's all yours." Silently I made my way past her and headed into the bathroom, smelling her overwhelming scent everywhere. It literally made my mouth water.

I rushed through brushing my teeth and when I stepped out, Bella was lying on her stomach on the bed flipping through channels as she kicked her bare legs in the air. She was tempting me on purpose; I could feel it.

"How about we watch a movie?" she asked as she turned to look at me with her big brown eyes, and the shirt rode up on her legs, revealing more of her creamy white thighs. Fuck...this wasn't good. I had to get myself out of this situation as politely as possible before I threw caution to the wind and had her wrapped around me.

"It's past three in the morning, Bella."

"So?"

"I think we should head to bed. Don't you have some work to do tomorrow?"

"Not until like six," she said simply as she rolled over onto her back and kicked her legs up in the air again. The hem of her shirt was now bunched around her waist and I could clearly see bare skin between her legs. Fuck. Where were her panties? "Rosalie and I have an autograph session from six till seven and then from eight till ten. I don't really have to get up until five or so. What time do you want to get up, Edward?" Bella sounded so seductive as she spoke, but I began thinking about Nancy Grace again to will my cock to go down.

"Let's go to bed."

"Do we get to share?" Bella asked, patting the space beside her as I glanced between it and the second queen sized bed in the room. "I won't bite and I had this boyfriend once who told me I was a world-class cuddler."

"Umm...no. No sharing, and for the love of god, put on some panties." Bella's eyes grew wide and she winked at me as my cock sprang to attention again. Nancy Grace. Nancy Grace. Nancy Grace.

"Were you looking, Edward?" Bella asked as she sat up again and spread her legs, but I was turned away from her so I didn't see anything that I was sure she wanted me to see. "I never wear panties to bed, you should remember that." I rolled my eyes and went to turn off the light in the room before I pulled down the sheets, and crawled into my own bed. I curled up on my side and faced away from her, unwilling to look temptation in the face. "In fact, if you remember well, you'd remember I sleep naked, right?"

I groaned loudly and practically shot out of bed when the t-shirt Bella had been wearing landed in the middle of my face. "Go to bed, Bella," I replied through clenched teeth as I couldn't help the growl that came forth.

"I'm already in bed, silly. Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"Go to _sleep_, Bella."

"Find, spoil sport. Good thing I fingered myself in the tub earlier. You're no fun." I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, wanting to calm myself as much as possible. There was absolutely no way I could respond to her without fanning the flames currently between us. Fuck, it was already taking all my will power and every image of Nancy Grace that I had, to stay away from her.

I couldn't rationalize fucking her though. Well, I could and I knew the sex would be epic and everything I had thought about for the past four years, but part of me knew that the best thing for either of us was to wait until we had everything settled. Until she was out of her contract and we had managed to get her father straightened out. Well, at least into rehab, because that was where I figured he would be going – sooner rather than later.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly as I gave a small 'hmm' in response. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I guess I'm just used to getting what I want, but I do respect your decision." I rolled over in bed until I was facing her and I was relieved she had her sheets pulled up to cover her body.

"It's taking everything in my power to not crawl into that bed and be with you right now," I admitted, as Bella's breathing grew heavy in the dark. "However, we need to get back on track or else this will just be meaningless sex..."

"It will be great fucking sex though."

"Of course it will...but I think it will be better if we are in a better place. You aren't in porn, your dad is back on track and we have a future ahead of us, and I'm not there yet."

"Okay, I get it."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

As expected, we didn't wake until midday, and thankfully Bella had already woken and gotten dressed before I got up. I knew I couldn't handle seeing her nude this morning and, though Bella seemed to understand my need to wait, she was also clearly a very sexual girl.

"It's about time you woke up, sleepyhead," Bella announced as she painted her toenails on her bed. "I ordered some room service for breakfast, and I got you eggs benedict. You still like that right?"

"Yeah, that's good," I replied as I scrubbed my eyes with my hands and looked around the room. I was actually a little impressed that she remembered what I liked.

"Rosalie called earlier and woke me up. It seems she and Emmett are stepping out to do a little sightseeing today. Did you want to go?"

"Nah, maybe tomorrow. Last night was a pretty late night," I replied groggily as I sat up a bit and it began to sink in just how much I hadn't slept last night. I had tossed and turned for the first little while, regretting not just following through with Bella's attempts to seduce me, and then I rationalized again how it was for the best. It was all sorts of fucked up.

"Rosie also mentioned that we needed to be down at the Ballroom at 5:30 so we could get ready. I guess James mentioned it to her last night when I was on stage." I could hear Bella's voice get smaller when she discussed dancing, but I did my best to ignore it and not worry. "I have my dress all picked out and I'll shower after breakfast. I'm assuming you and Emmett will be coming down to stalk us?"

"Stalk has such bad connotations. We're just looking out for you guys."

"You know I used to do this without you and nothing ever happened before, right?"

"Let's not even think about that," I replied as there was a swift knock at the door and Bella went to get it. With our luck it would be James or someone else who wasn't supposed to know I was rooming with Bella. Thankfully it was just our breakfast and it ate it in comfortable silence as we laughed at an old episode of 'Friends' on the TV.

"Are you ready to crack some skulls?" Emmett asked as we walked around the various booths in the ballroom. There were tons of greasy looking guys manning the booths and man handling the ladies who stood there trying to sell their videos, toys, magazines or whatever.

"I doubt we'll have anything to do, Em. The Eclipse booth has their own bodyguard. Bella was telling me all about it this afternoon when she got changed into this poor excuse for clothing and I almost had a shit fit."

"Almost?"

"Okay, so I totally had a shit fit. If she bent over just slightly, you could see everything."

"I hate to break it to you, Edward, but everyone here has already probably seen everything, if you catch my drift." I growled at Emmett and he held up his hands in defeat.

"Yeah, cause I'm an idiot. I couldn't get what you were driving at," I complained as Emmett was suddenly distracted by a display of lifelike, and surprisingly anatomically correct, blow up dolls. I walked away and let him do his thing, hoping like hell he didn't walk back up to me with one in his hands. I wouldn't put it past him.

Just after six o'clock, the girls showed up at their booth surrounded by rather large crowds and Emmett and I stayed as far away as we could, while also keeping our eyes on the girls Unfortunately, someone else caught our eye instead.

"I don't know what you two boys are doing, but it just doesn't seem on the up and up," replied a voice behind us. When Emmett and I turned around, neither of us seemed pleased to see James standing there looking smug, like usual. "I saw you boys at the club last night, and now here, staring at some of my girls."

I couldn't help but notice the way Emmett's hands clenched into fists when James called Rosalie and Bella his girls, and I put my hand on my shoulder to try and reassure him not to fly off the handle at James.

"We're just enjoying the AVN show, nothing more."

"Oh really?" James inquired curiously as he turned towards Emmett. "You boys don't seem like the regulars who come to these shows."

"Is that a bad thing? I would think you would constantly be trying to appeal to a new audience. It means more business, right?"

"A business student?"

"Accountant actually." I hindsight I wished I hadn't given James any information on me at all, but he was frustrating the crap out of both Emmett and I with his attitude.

"Well Mr. Accountant, I suggest you head back to your home and work away on your calculator and leave my girls alone. I can have you arrested for stalking if I see fit," James threatened as Emmett stepped forward and grew increasingly angry. I was worried that at any moment he would shed his clothes and turn green.

"Listen asshole," Emmett stated firmly as he pushed my hand off his shoulder and took another step towards James. "Don't threaten us. We're just two guys watching some girls at a fucking porn expo. We're not doing anything illegal or immoral, unlike you who takes advantage of helpless women to get them to do whatever you need or want."

"Do those girls look helpless to you?" James asked as he pointed to Bella and Rosalie who were busy posing for a photo with some NASCAR loving bearded guy with a huge belly. "Girls like Bree and Roslyn thrive on what I give them- the money, the fame, the fucking. They're practically nymphomaniacs and they beg for it. Hell, Bree shot three movies in one day for me, and then came home and fucked my brains out," he said viciously as I growled but held back my urge to rip his head off and shred it to be pieces.

"And we care why?"

"It just seems like you boys have intentions towards my girls that aren't like the other men here. If you were like them, you'd be in line, waiting for your chance to pay $20 for their autograph or maybe even a picture." James was right, and he could read us better than I thought he would. Thankfully, Emmett and I weren't about to get into a fight with him in the middle of the AVN expo, so we both calmed ourselves as much as we could considering the situation.

"No intentions, dude," Emmett replied simply. "We're just in Vegas for a few days to enjoy the sights and see some porno chicks. I'd like to think we've been on our best behavior."

"I hope you plan to keep it that way. I've got my eye on you two," James replied as he did this lame ass thing where he pointed at his eyes and then at Emmett and I. When he sauntered away, no doubt feeling like the king of the world, Emmett and I just laughed.

"What a fucking douche."

My thoughts exactly.


	16. Contract Confusion

**I'm nothing if not generous. LOL. Here's the chapter a little earlier than normal. Let's consider it a Victoria Day gift for my Canadian cohorts and hope they are all having a wonderful day off. MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen beta this madness and they encourage it more than they should, especially Maggie who has read the next two chapters and is thrilled with where the story is going. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 are the Jessie and Buzz Lightyear to my Woody. tee hee hee.**

**I don't own Twilight. I just like to do the unexpected.**

Between seven and eight o'clock the girls had a break from signing autographs and James swooped them off to have a quick dinner with him at one of the lounges in the casino, so Emmett and I did the same. We ate at the buffet, though the line was long, but the food was decent and Emmett was able to gorge himself on as much food as he wanted for only $19.99. For him, it was a win-win situation and yet another reason to love Las Vegas.

Since James' little confrontation with Emmett and I during the first autograph session, both of us had been on the defensive. We were looking around everywhere to make sure things were safe for both us and the girls. Neither of us wanted James to make good on his threats and get us kicked out or anything, because we still had a job to do. We wouldn't put it past him to make up some hideous lie that resulted in Emmett and I being locked up at Clark County Detention overnight.

"It could be like that episode of 'Jail' we watched once," Emmett said as I looked at him oddly. "You know the one where the transvestite kept going on about how she didn't like jail."

"Oh yes, the tranny you thought was hot until she admitted she had a penis," I replied as I tried to hide my laughter and Emmett glared at me angrily. "I do recall that episode."

"Shut it."

"You are the one who brought it up."

"Yes, and I now regret it."

"Oh, so you can continually bring up my past mistakes or stupid remarks, but I can't do the same for you?" I asked, frustrated with Em's double standard. He was constantly pointing out my flaws and problems, but god forbid I did the same for him.

"And don't forget it either, pal."

So, while the girls were getting ready for their next session of flirting with hideous guys who still lived in their mom's basement and had all the characters from Star Wars still in their original packaging gracing the walls of the room, Emmett and I figured it might be best just to play it cool. So we went along with what James has said earlier and became hardcore fans.

We stood in line and acted like any other warm blooded male that assumed that because he was in the same 10,000 square foot ballroom as some porn actresses, that he had a chance. Of course, Emmett and I knew no one had a chance with Bella and Rosalie except he and I, and I was on the fence about wanting Bella back.

Sure, I was happy that Bella wanted to get out of the business and the fact that she still harbored feelings for me lifted my spirits. Hell, her constant flirting the night before when we got back to the room was still in the forefront of my mind because I wish I had taken her up on her offer, because god knows I wanted to be with her again, but I wasn't ready to take a chance.

If, or when, Bella and I reunited sexually, it would be because I was ready to put the past behind us and she was out of the business. I could wait. I just had to hope she could too.

As Emmett and I neared the front of the line, I couldn't help but notice that James had made an appearance again and he spotted us. Shit.

"Nice to see you again, boys," James said sarcastically as he looked at us holding our movie boxes, hoping to get them signed by the girls. "I see you finally made a purchase."

"Oh, I own a ton of these movies back home, but usually I get them from a better company, like Vivid Video," Emmett replied, as James growled and looked ready for a throw down. "I hear they don't con girls into their contracts."

"Believe me, kid, Vivid isn't on the up and up like they seem," James replied through clenched teeth as he sized Emmett up. Surely he must have figured out that Emmett could take him in a fight right? James was tall and thin, whereas Emmett had worked out every morning we had been here and had eaten his weight in steak at the buffet earlier.

"Can't be any worse than Eclipse, right?"

"Right," James said quickly before he paused and realized his mistake. "If you prefer the Vivid girls, why aren't you over at their booth?"

"Oh no, we prefer Roslyn and Bree, we just think Vivid is a more well known and reputable company."

"Fuck you," James said furiously as he turned on his heel and stormed up to the front of the table and took Bella aside for a moment to speak to her.

I had Emmett hold my spot in line while I tried to listen in as covertly as I could to their conversation. I moved to the left behind the booth, hidden from his view, but able to see and hear almost everything that was going on. If he laid even one hand on her, I wasn't sure I would be able to hold back from decking the pompous asshole.

"James, I can't do it," Bella said simply, and I could hear the hesitance in her voice. "Between last night and today, I'm absolutely exhausted. I'll call Alice when I get back into L.A. and make arrangements for a few new movies, but I can't do it tonight."

What the fuck? He wanted her to film a movie while she was here in Vegas? Tonight? What the hell was this guy pulling? I knew she was here specifically for work, but this seemed just a bit too much in my opinion. However, I could hear the lack of sincerity in her voice and I worried that James could too.

"I'm sorry...did it sound like I was asking your permission, Bree? Because I'm not. We have a suite booked tonight and you are going to go there and meet Jackson and Max and film the fucking scene. Is it too much to ask that you go do what you do best?" James asked angrily and I watched anxiously as his hand reached up and began to stroke Bella's cheek, before lowering it to cup her breast. I could see her visibly cringe from his touch, but she didn't push him away. "We both know how good you are, baby. Go and do the scene. You're under contract with me and I can make your life a living hell if you don't do this."

"Alright James, fine," I heard Bella sigh in resignation as James suddenly sounded buoyed. He was getting his way and he was excited about it. Neither Bella nor I was nearly as excited as him. Hell, I was plotting ways to push him off of the top of the tower as they spoke.

"Perfect! Max and Jackson will meet you up at the Hugh Hefner Suite. Your outfit is already there and Austin will be directing with Jenks and Santiago filming. Be prepared to get wet and dirty, Bree." I watched as Bella flinched again from his touch and he leaned in and kissed her as she pushed him away.

"I'll film the scene, but I'm not yours anymore, James. I haven't been for a long time, so don't think you can have me whenever you want." For a brief moment I was proud of Bella, until I saw James grasp her forearm and pull her against him. There was a flash of fear in Bella's eyes as he held her, but she quickly became the stubborn girl I remembered, as she scowled at him.

"And what makes you think that I can't have you whenever I want, Bree? Do I need to remind you how indebted you are to me, you ungrateful bitch?" Bella pulled her arm from James' grasp and stepped backwards. "I will get what I am owed."

"Fine."

"Always so agreeable, Bree. I remember the days when you used to beg me for movies, to suck and fuck for any money you could get. You used to be a team player, in every sense of the word. What's happened?"

"Nothing has happened, James," Bella replied coldly as he suddenly gripped her chin in his hand and pulled her face to his. He kissed her roughly and though she reached her hands up again to push him away, he pushed her back first.

"You are full of shit, Bree, but I don't give a fuck as long as you keep bringing the money in. You are my most successful little whore right now." Bella turned to walk away from him, but once more, James grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. "Don't forget, if Max and Jackson can't satisfy you like you need, you can always come and see me and Vikki tonight...she misses you and all the fun you used to have together and I miss this." I watched as his hand dropped between their bodies and he began feeling up her ass.

Oh fuck no, this wasn't happening. I moved to step towards them, eager to punch James right in the fucking face, but Bella stilled in his arms and I could see she was growing angry again.

"No thanks, James. I'd rather get fucked by a diseased porcupine than you and your little wench, Vikki," Bella replied as she pushed herself forward and pulled her tight skirt back down around her body. She looked at him with pure hatred before she plastered on a fake smile and headed back out to the crowd, signing autographs like nothing had happened.

When I fell back into line, I told Emmett what was up and he promised he would follow up with his cousin immediately and see if he had any luck with the contract we had sent him. I watched the girls with trepidation as Emmett sent his cousin an urgent text, and all we could do was wait.

After the girls stopped signing autographs, Emmett and I went back to our rooms to await their return. When Bella came into our room at The Palms, she was obviously furious and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I heard James talking to you earlier," I admitted ruefully as Bella's eyes grew wide and she didn't hesitate to pull her skin tight dress off, showing me her breasts and the small thong she was wearing. I swiftly covered my hand over my eyes and listened as she rustled about in the room, slamming the bathroom door finally.

I stood up and went to the door, putting my hand against it. "I know you have to go film tonight for him, but what he said and did was uncalled for." Bella walked out with a towel clutched around her naked body and looked at me like I was ridiculous for trying to talk to her – to console her.

"Edward, in our world that kind of shit happens all the fucking time. James thinks he owns me, and can have me whenever he wants. Hell, you heard him; he invited me to fuck him and his girlfriend, which I have done in the past." I tried not to show any reaction, because I knew it would hurt Bella to know that it bothered me, but I couldn't help myself. I groaned at the situation anyways. "You don't even want to imagine the depraved situations I got myself in with James and Vikki, but it would be pointless to apologize for them. If you didn't want me before, you certainly won't want me if I told you."

I walked over slowly to Bella and gripped her face in my hands as gently as possible, hoping to erase the touch of James' hands on her earlier. "Believe me, it's not a case of me wanting you or not. I'm hard as a fucking rock right now. I just have to get my head around certain things for us to move forward."

"I don't want to do this tonight. I don't want to film this fucking movie." I wrapped my arms around her as Bella clutched her towel, keeping it close to her chest. I could tell she was about to cry, but before I could console her, or kiss her, which was what I really wanted to do, she went back into the bathroom.

"Emmett got in touch with his cousin," I explained through the door, feeling like an idiot for talking to a piece of wood.

"And..?" Bella asked through the closed door as I heard the water running and I assumed she was about to have a shower. "Is it good news or bad news?"

"Emmett wouldn't tell me – he wants to come over. He's a bit of a dick like that."

"Listen, Edward," Bella said as she opened the bathroom door slightly and stuck her head out. "You know what I have to do tonight, so why don't you just go gamble or meet some nice, not so fucked up girl, and have a good time. I have less than an hour to get showered, freshly shaved and upstairs to some lavish suite to be fucked by two guys."

"Bella," I began to say, but she raised her fingers to my mouth to silence me.

"We both know what I am, and I'm about to prove it. Go away Edward and let me suffer in silence and deal with this myself." Bella shut the door behind her and locked it tightly as I sat down on the edge of her bed. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how much she hid behind her sarcastic and strong façade. She didn't want to go and film a scene more than I wanted her too, but unless Emmett got here in the immediate future, we were fucked. Literally.

I lay on the bed, waiting for the water to stop and for Bella to come out, as my cell phone rang. "Where are you?" I asked Emmett as I heard Rosalie giggle in the background.

"We're coming, I swear."

"That's what you said a minute ago, Emmie," cooed Rosalie as I fought off the urge to hurl on my phone.

"You better have a good reason why getting your dick wet from Rosalie is better than helping me out," I replied angrily as Emmett broke out into laughter on the other end of the line.

"I'm so proud of you, man! You just said 'get your dick wet'. This is a major step forward for you Edward."

"Shut the fuck up. Where are you?"

"We're walking into the lobby of The Palms right now. Rose and I will be up in a few minutes, alright?" I hung up our call and yelled out to Bella to let her know Rose and Emmett would be up in a minute, and I heard a muffled response from the bathroom, but she didn't come out.

When Emmett finally made his way into our room, with Rosalie in tow, he was smiling from ear to ear. I really hoped this was a good sign.

"Where's Bella?" I pointed to the bathroom and Emmett sat down on our small couch and pulled Rosalie onto his lap, his hand stroking her leg as she whispered god knows what into his ear. "We need to hurry this along, so go get your woman."

"She's not my woman," I stammered as Bella suddenly walked out of the bathroom will her hair pulled up into a ponytail and makeup on her face, while dressed in her bathrobe. I desperately wanted to kiss the hell out of her, cause she looked so sad, but she faced Emmett and looked nothing short of prepared to accept her fate.

"What's the deal?"

"So, my cousin says there are two loopholes in your contract." Rosalie was practically bouncing on Emmett's lap she was so excited. Bella, however, wasn't as convinced. She leaned back against the door frame and waited for Emmett to drop the bomb. "The first one is...you can get pregnant."

"Well fuck, that isn't going to happen," Bella shouted as she threw her hands up in anger. I immediately jumped up and grasped her shoulders, rubbing my hands up and down her arms in a half hearted attempt to soothe her. "I had a shot done like three months ago, meant to last for a year, so if I did go that route, I would still have to wait over nine months. I don't think I can do that."

I brushed some stray hairs behind Bella's ear and she gave me a gentle glance before we heard Emmett speak again. "Well, the second option, and the one I am completely for since we are in Vegas and all..."

"What is it?" Bella asked, her voice laced with sadness.

"You guys can get married! Isn't that fucking awesome?"


	17. You and Me

**Are we ready for more fun times in Vegas? LOL. Thanks to MaggieMay14 & smmiskimen who beta this shit and reassure me that I am not insane. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 are the Oprah to my Gayle.**

**I don't own Twilight; I just like to fuck around with them.**

"What?" Bella shouted out in confusion as I looked at Rosalie and Emmett, both of whom could barely contain their excitement.

"How is this fucking awesome?" I questioned, equally confused as Bella. Surely they didn't think Bella and I should get married, right? We were getting along all right lately, but neither of us was ready for that step...were we?

"It's the easiest fix to get Bella out of her contract. You guys get married..."

"I already checked, the marriage bureau is open till midnight so we have time to get you guys down there to get the license," Rosalie added happily. She looked just as thrilled as Emmett did, but neither Bella or I was as excited as them. "I have a white dress Bella can borrow, surely you have a tie somewhere in that luggage you brought, right?"

"Oh, it could be blue," Emmett chimed in enthusiastically as Rosalie joined in his excitement and we looked at both of them like they had horns growing out of their heads. "You know, something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"Hand over your man card, Em."

"Fuck you, Edward. I was trying to be helpful."

"How is this helpful? You are basically telling me the only way out of this shitty situation is to get married, and to make matters worse you are trying to get us to be traditional about this?"

"Why not?" Rosalie asked as she looked at Bella who appeared indifferent at the whole situation. "You can get her a ring downstairs, there's your something new, plus the dress is something borrowed."

"I know you have a blue tie with you, dude." He was right, I did have it, but that wasn't the point. This was supposed to be some spur of the moment, let's get married so Bella can get out of her contract deal. Not a romantic wedding complete with the traditions most brides lived by.

"And something old?" Bella asked, as I rolled my eyes and groaned loudly at her. I couldn't believe she was encouraging this shit.

"I have an old penny my great uncle gave me," Emmett said with a grin as he looked at me and winked. "Isn't it good luck for the groom to have a penny in his shoe?"

"What are you doing with one old penny, Emmett?"

"It sits in my wallet alongside my condoms…for good luck, ya know?"

"Anyways now that we have the traditions taken care of, we can head down to the bureau, get the license and get you guys married." Rosalie said as she clapped her hands and looked about ready to jump out of her skin.

"James will have to give up then," Emmett declared as Bella and I looked at each other and she just shrugged her shoulders indifferently. She wasn't really agreeing to this mess was she?

"Um…can you guys give Edward and me a few minutes to discuss this?" Bella asked our friends, who stopped being so excited for one brief moment and agreed to go stand out in the hallway so we could talk. The moment the door shut, she looked at me with a confused, yet sad, expression on her face. "I think Emmett is right."

"Holy shit, I think it's a sign of the apocalypse," I joked awkwardly. "I've never heard those words come out of anyone's mouth." Though, I would never admit that same thought had crossed my mind.

"I'll probably never say them again either, since your friend is a moron, but...I think he has a point. If it's marriage or a baby, obviously the quickest answer is marriage. I have the shot, so I can't get pregnant anytime soon, nor are you willing to have sex with me to make a baby anyways," Bella said quickly. Clearly she was uncomfortable with the idea just as much as I was, but she was ready to do something about it and I was wavering. Was marriage the best solution to this problem?

"I know you probably don't want to marry me either, but you wanted to help me, Edward. This is how you can help. It would get me out of my contract and by doing it tonight, it means I won't have to film the movie," Bella explained as my eyes grew wide and I remembered what she was supposed to be filming in less than an hour...a three-way with two guys in the Hugh Hefner Suite. There was no way I was letting that happen.

"We can get a divorce the moment we get everything with the contract handled and I am back to living a normal, porn free life." I sat on the edge of the bed and Bella sat beside me, her hand rubbing my knee soothingly as I tried to take everything in.

Part of me thought this was all so simple and the answer to my prayers. I marry the girl I had loved since I was a teenager and she didn't have to be in porn anymore. Sure, James would probably cause some trouble...well epic trouble, but legally she was out of the contract. However, the more rational side of my mind said '_Edward, what in the fuck are you doing? You can't marry this girl because your feelings for her aren't gone and you are stupid enough to believe this is a marriage of love and not convenience.' _I had to admit, I wanted to stab the rational part of my mind and decided to listen to Emmett, since he had gotten me this far.

"I won't get married by Elvis," I stated firmly as Bella turned and looked at me, her eyes big and beautiful as she suddenly threw herself at me and was straddling my lap as she grabbed my face and kissed me. Jesus fuck, she's kissing me.

"Thank you so much, Edward," Bella said as my hands were fixed on her hips and she leaned in once again and kissed me harder than before. I couldn't help the moan that fell from my lips, or the dirty as fuck thoughts running through my mind, as her mouth moved effortlessly against mine. But then her hips began moving. Holy shit.

I wanted to stop her, I really, sorta did, but she felt so good in my arms, gyrating against me as her mouth practically fucked mine now that her tongue was searching out mine. It didn't help matters that she tasted so good and looked so fucking pretty. I had visions of pulling on her ponytail, her head falling back as my lips attached to her neck and began sucking and kissing her furiously, marking her as mine, but as I heard a loud knock on the door, I was pulled from my thoughts and almost dropped Bella off my lap.

"It's too quiet in there, fuckers," Emmett shouted as he banged again and Bella rested her forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily.

"I guess we should go get this done as soon as we can right?" Bella asked as she climbed off my lap and adjusted her bathrobe, showing me again that she was nude underneath. I groaned and nodded my head before I looked down and noticed a wet spot on my pants. I pulled them off quickly and Bella looked at me curiously.

"Did you want to consummate the marriage first?" she asked with a seductive wink as she came towards me and I stepped back until I was pressed against the wall. "Emmett, we need a few more minutes," Bella called out as her hand grasped my aching cock through my boxer shorts and I gasped loudly.

"Well hurry it up, lovebirds. Rosalie and I are gonna go grab that dress from our room and we'll be back in five. You better be decent. I'm gonna get you that blue tie, Edward." I let out a quick 'fine' as Emmett and Rosalie left amid loud giggles.

"Oh, you're fine alright," Bella replied as she squeezed my cock and I moaned loudly. It was with reluctance that I grabbed her hand and pulled it off my length and moved away from her.

"We have to stay focused," I said as I tried to calm my breathing somewhat. "You should go finish getting ready and put on some panties or something."

"I like 'or something' better," Bella replied huskily as I reached the drawer I had shoved some of my clothes into and grabbed a pair of pants and new boxers, since mine were a little damp. Bella came towards me once more and laid a small kiss on the corner of my mouth. "You are lots of fun to play with Edward, but I will behave for the wedding, I promise. You are doing me a huge favor and I know I will owe you big."

"Seriously Bella, don't worry about it. I don't want you to feel that you owe me anything," I replied as she made her way towards the bathroom and paused in the doorway. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"I was happiest with you in high school, how sad is that?"

"It's not sad because those were my happiest times, too," I admitted anxiously as Bella nodded her head slowly and made her way back into the bathroom and I prepared to get changed.

I suddenly wished we had more time so I could jerk off in the bathroom before we left. Lord knows I wasn't about to do it in the main part of the room cause with my luck Bella would find me and 'help'. I could barely handle pseudo marrying her, so I knew a blow job would shake my resolve completely.

Ten minutes later, Bella and I were both dressed and Emmett was searching online for a wedding chapel. I wanted one that had no Elvis and they were apparently few and far between.

"I guess the Graceland Chapel is out, huh?" Emmett asked jokingly as I punched him in the shoulder and he looked at me like he was ready to hit me back. "Well, all the fancy hotel chapels are out since you need to book them in advance. Did you want to do a drive thru one?"

"Okay, what about this one? Bruce Willis married Demi Moore there," Rosalie said as she pointed to the screen and then paused. "Wait, they aren't married anymore, so maybe the chapel is cursed."

"No," Bella and I both yelled simultaneously.

"Okay, that one is out. This place has a live webcam," Emmett explained as Bella smacked him upside the head and he let out a groan. "Fine, I know, no one will be watching, but it could've been cool."

"There, that one," said Bella as she pointed to the screen and Emmett pulled up the website so we could all see it. "It reminds me a bit of Forks." I looked over at Bella and she gave me a sweet smile, one I couldn't refuse. If we were going to have a sham wedding, I could at least give her the sham wedding she wanted.

"Okay, let's catch a cab to the marriage bureau and then head over to the Little Church of the West. Does anyone know where it is?" Emmett asked as I glared at him, wondering to what depths his stupidity ran.

"It's at the corner of get a map and fuck off," I replied as Emmett laughed as I quoted one of his favorite movies, the Hangover. "I'm sure the cab driver will know, now let's go before James shows up here looking for Bella."

I looked over at her and saw her small smile, so grabbed her hand in mine and entwined our fingers. "Might as well make this look legit!"

It was a little after midnight as Bella and I walked into the Little Church of the West with Emmett and Rosalie literally bursting with excitement behind us. Getting the marriage license had been fairly easy, though both Bella and I had been nervous the entire time. Emmett had a flask with him, which I drank from easily as I tried to get my confidence up. I could do this.

I could marry Bella.

"So is this our bride and groom?" a short, pudgy woman with thin white hair and a bald spot asked as she looked at Emmett and Rosalie and smiled happily.

"Uh no..." I replied as I held up my hands, which were joined with Bella's'. "We're looking to get married." I handed her our marriage license as she pulled her glasses from her head and looked at it suspiciously.

"Do you know what you are looking for?"

"Something simple...your cheapest package," Bella replied as I nodded with her. There was no way either of us was shelling out too much money for this. The woman just looked at us indifferently and led the way over to her desk area where we would pay for everything.

"She needs flowers, so make sure there's a bouquet," Rosalie added as she looked at Bella who smiled at her best friend sweetly.

"And flowers for my maid of honor, of course," Bella added as she and Rosalie suddenly hugged and Emmett grinned widely at me.

"We also need buccaneers too," Emmett added as I groaned, realizing that our cheapie quick wedding was about to become more.

"Boutonnieres?" the woman asked, though Emmett was clearly confused. "Flowers for your lapels?"

"Yeah, those. And music...do you have any Barry White or something? Wayne Newton maybe?" The woman shoved a package of papers towards Emmett and he began scrolling through the pages, laughing and pointing as he went. Fuck, with my luck we'd be dancing down the aisle to 'Baby Got Back' or some shit like that.

Ethel, the woman who ran the chapel helped Bella and I get all our documents in order and when I went to pay, Emmett whipped out his credit card and insisted on it. "You only get married once, Edward," Emmett said with a laugh as I withheld the urge to smack him, yet again.

Rosalie dragged Bella away to get 'ready' and I purchased a simple white gold band for Bella from Ethel. Then Emmett stood with me at the front of the altar as we waited for the minister, not dressed like Elvis, to marry us. "You nervous man?" Emmett asked as I fidgeted slightly. Yeah, I was nervous.

"What am I doing?"

"What you came here to do, man. You are saving the girl you love, and regardless of what you say right now, I know you guys were meant to be together."

"How...just how do you know this Emmett?"

"I have faith. You should have a little yourself," Emmett replied stoically as 'You and Me' by Lifehouse started playing and my hands shook even more than they were. "You didn't think I knew did you?"

"You knew this was our song?" I asked, my throat feeling like it was about to close up and I wouldn't be able to breathe.

"I do pay attention, Edward. We haven't been best friends for four years for me not to notice you would get all fucking emo and listen to this song. I'm just glad I was right."

"For some unknown reason Emmett, you are always right."

"Don't forget that shit either. It will make your marriage easier. Bella is always right, man." As the music flowed into the chorus, I looked up and saw Rosalie making her way down the short aisle with Bella directly behind her. She was holding a small bouquet of roses and managed to get a veil in her hair. Even though she was squeezed into a skin tight white dress that barely reached her mid thigh, she still looked beautiful to me.

"You need to breathe, Edward. It's no good if you pass out during your wedding." I nodded reluctantly at Emmett and couldn't help myself – a huge smile formed on my face as Bella stopped and stood before me. She passed her bouquet to Rosalie and then extended her hands out for me to take.

It felt surreal and I was sure I would wake up and it would all be a dream, but in front of Rosalie, Emmett and a balding woman named Ethel, I slipped a ring on her finger and Bella and I became Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

We kissed fairly chastely after we were pronounced as husband and wife, and Emmett and Rosalie both cheered excitedly. They made it sound like there were 50 people in the room, not four.

"Now, I believe we have a reception to hold," Emmett said with a bit too much enthusiasm as he draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled Bella and I into an awkward hug with him. "We're taking you two out on the town. We'll go get some drinks, go dancing and have a great time." I looked at Bella and she seemed okay with it, so I figured, what the hell, right?

"Fine, Emmett. We can party for a little bit."

"Good, cause I rented us a limo to take us to a club," Emmett yelled as we walked out of the chapel and saw a limo right in front of us. We all piled in, Bella and Rosalie still holding onto their bouquets and as soon as the limo was moving, Emmett was pouring us each a glass of champagne.

"To a night the four of us will never forget!"

**Someone, who is unfortunately anon to me, recommended this little story over on the Lemonade Stand this week, so thank you. I didn't win, but I appreciate the votes anyways. You guys are the bestest.**


	18. All I Wanted

**Miss me? I'm trying to update this more frequently, I really am :) I owe a huge debt of thanks to MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen for reviewing this crap for me. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 are the Peanut Butter to my Jam. **

**I don't own Twilight; I do think Emmett should have been used more for comedy though. Even Kellan is naturally funny. Didn't anyone else see Friday the 13th? I was rolling on the floor.**

**Anywhoo, onto the wedding reception!**

Emmett downed his first glass of champagne and then took a swig from the bottle before he looked at Bella and I. We were sitting together towards the back of the limo, both of us clearly a little anxious about everything that had just gone down.

If someone had told me three weeks ago that I'd be married to Bella, I would have told them to fuck right off. Now, as I looked to my left and saw the beautiful, sensual woman who was my wife, even I didn't really believe it.

Wife.

Just thinking the word sounded so foreign to me.

Rosalie snuggled up to Emmett's side and he grinned happily as he took in the scene before him. "The limo is gonna drive us up and down Las Vegas Boulevard so you guys can see the sights and shit. People are gonna think we're Paris Hilton or some shit."

"Without and the coke and car crashes, right?"

"Yeah, plus I figured it was best if we stayed away from The Palms tonight, so we will end up at Tryst at the Wynn in a bit for dancing and drinks."

"Emmett, you didn't have to do all of this," Bella explained, her thoughts mirroring my own as Emmett broke out into fits of laughter. He had been more than generous about everything already, from helping me afford this trip to basically paying for my pseudo wedding. Even though he hadn't asked me for anything, I knew I would be doing something epic for Emmett in the future. He was a godsend.

"I didn't do anything that Edward wouldn't do for me if I was getting married. I bet you would do the same for Rosalie, right?" Bella nodded and then reached across the seat to grab my hand tightly in hers. I took the final swig of my champagne and put the glass down as Bella moved slightly closer to me. Fuck, tonight was gonna be rough.

I mean, I was married to this woman who I desperately harbored feelings for, but I was hesitant about moving forward. She wanted to be with me, I knew that because ever since the other night she hadn't been shy about it. Fuck, she had been blatant about it half the time, but I was so fucked up about what to do.

"Why didn't you and Rosalie get married?" Bella suddenly blurted out, pulling me from my thoughts, as Rosalie just smiled and motioned to Emmett to speak.

"Rosie told me she always saw herself getting married on a beach somewhere once everything was behind her and who am I to deny her that?" Emmett explained sweetly as Rosalie kissed his cheek and then nestled in against his chest. Jesus, they were so sickeningly sweet together I was worried my dinner wouldn't stay down. "When we're ready, I'll whisk her away somewhere with our family and friends and we will do it right. Bear in mind, I am not disparaging what you guys just did, but if the pressure of getting out of your contract wasn't looming over your heads, where would you get married."

I looked at Bella briefly and remembered a conversation we had when we were about sixteen years old, and certain we would be spending the rest of our life together. "On a boat."

"You remember," Bella said with surprise as she squeezed my hand and I just smiled in return. "When we were younger we used to always say we would get married on a boat off the beach at La Push. We both knew my dad would love that."

"Well, speaking of your dad, now that we are almost out of one sticky situation, do you know what you are going to do about him?" I asked curiously, but Bella just shook her head and fell silent. Shit, talk about bad timing. Here we were reminiscing about happier times, when life was so much easier, and I had to go and fuck it up. "It's okay; we'll figure it out together."

"Yeah, after all he is your husband," Emmett said excitedly as Bella gave me a small grin and sipped on her drink without responding. Yup, definitely going to be a rough night.

When we got inside Tryst, the nightclub was packed. Loud dance music surrounded us, the dancers filling the floor and gyrating to the beat. Bella's hand remained in mine, which I kept telling myself was a safety precaution, and together we followed Rosalie and Emmett as they led us towards the bar.

Rosalie's arms were raised above her and she danced to the beat as she snapped her fingers once and a bartender was immediately to her, taking her order. She got each of us something, I didn't particularly care what, and while we waited, Bella motioned for me to lean down.

"I really hope you got over your aversion to dancing that you used to have, Edward," Bella said seductively as Rosalie thrust a shot of something pink into her hand and Bella knocked it back with ease, accepting a second one and doing the same.

"I thought you didn't like to dance either," I replied, confused as Bella's hands found their way around my mid-section and she moved slowly, sliding down my body towards the ground. I suddenly began thinking about Nancy Grace again so I didn't get a hard on and envision her giving me a blowjob.

"I've learned to love it," Bella said with a lick of her lips as Rosalie handed her one more drink, this one looking like a daiquiri or something fruity and icy. Em handed me a beer and motioned with his head to a free table a few feet away, so I let them lead once again and I held tightly to my wife.

Once we were settled at the table, Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap and looked at the dance floor eagerly. Noticing her friends' excitement, Bella grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor as Emmett took a pull of his beer and looked at me seriously.

"So...are you guys gonna do the horizontal mambo tonight? You gonna batter dip your corn dog? Take the skin boat to tuna town? Give her a chance to ride your bologna pony? You know...consummate the marriage?" I looked at Emmett, completely slack jawed as he took another pull from his beer. How in the hell was I friends with this asshole?

"Where do you come up with this shit? And why don't you talk like a douche when Rosalie is around?"

"I don't get why you have to ask me that. You know my mind is a very dangerous place to be. I've told you this repeatedly. I used to think about girls and architecture and building my dream house with my own hands, and now I think about Rosalie's pus..."

"No...don't go there."

"Oh, I've already been there like fifty fucking times since we met last week," Emmett said proudly as he reached across the table looking for a high five and I left him hanging, much to his dismay.

"Ok, regardless of how good the sex is with Rosalie, and it is...in every orifice I might add...my life has changed for the better since we came out here. I want to build a better life...with her. I want you and Bella to get your happily ever after and I want more than anything, to get another beer and go dry hump my chick on the dance floor, so come on..."

Five minutes later, Emmett led me onto the floor with his new beer in hand and we found the girls near the center, dancing with one another rather seductively. Rosalie's hand was on Bella's hip and they were moving perfectly in tune with one another and the beat of the music. Hell, if this was one of my dreams they would turn around and start making out.

"You think we can get them to fuck both of us?" Emmett asked as he watched the scene unfold and then adjusted his junk.

"Fuck no...you aren't touching my wife," I said defensively as Emmett practically jumped for joy and patted me on the back.

"That's my boy...fight for your girl, man," he added as he pointed to the dance floor where some guy was whispering something to Bella and she simply laughed, her smile wide as she then shook her head. "Go...make a move. She's currently your wife in name only...don't be a douche and lose her to someone else who knows what he's doing."

"Fuck you, I know what I'm doing."

"Prove it, dick munch," Emmett said forcefully as he pushed me forward a bit and I worked my way through the rest of the crowd before I found Bella and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Hey baby," I said stoically as the guy who was previously flirting with her looked at me weirdly.

"Is he with you?" he asked, dumbfounded. I simply lifted her hand and showed the simple gold band on her left ring finger and he let out a sigh and backed away.

"Well, possessive are we?" Bella replied as she turned to face me, keeping my arms around her as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of my mouth lightly. Her hands then wrapped around my neck as she began to try and get me to move to the music. I was never a good dancer, and I used to have a mutual partner in Bella because she hated it more when we were dating, but now she liked it, so I had to suffer.

"We did just get married an hour ago, I figured if there was a time to be possessive, it was now," I whispered into her ear as Bella shivered a bit between my arms. "Should I have been concerned about him?"

"Nah, he was trying to get me to dance with him but I turned him down," she replied coolly as I looked to my left and sure enough, Emmett and Rosalie were practically dry humping in the middle of the dance floor. Well, Emmett was nothing if not honest. "I kinda wanted to dance with a different guy."

"Oh really?" I asked, my interest piqued as Bella turned around in my arms and let the music overtake her. She ground her ass against my now aching cock and then raised her arms over her head and moved slowly towards the ground before sliding back up my body with a Cheshire cat like grin on her face.

"Really," she replied confidently as she continued to move around me, constantly touching me and making my entire being ache for her. She was so fucking hot and sexy with her hair pulled back off her face and the dress clinging tightly to her body, I began to wonder why the hell I was holding back. Oh yeah, that pesky porno career; the new bane of my existence.

"Edward..." Bella whispered, breaking me from my inner contemplation of what to do next.

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked gently with a small smile plastered on her face. She turned around and grasped my hands in hers, running them up and down her body, focusing on her chest, as we pretended to dance, but it was really just glorified foreplay.

"I think you are fucking beautiful," I whispered into her ear as she rubbed her hips back against me and my cock instantly reacted, causing her to move against me over and over again.

"I'm sorry, ya know," she said with a hint of sadness before she turned around and kissed me deep on the lips, her tongue finding mine easily, because fuck I wanted her so bad at that moment.

"I know," I replied with a groan as her hand worked its way between our bodies and she was stroking me. My brain told me to push her way and reminded me that we were in a public place, but the rest of me told my brain to shut the fuck up.

"We're heading out," Emmett called over to us, breaking us from our rhythm. "We're gonna take a cab, keep the limo. It's paid for till 6 am."

As our friends disappeared into the night, Bella looked at me mischievously and then grabbed my hand, finding the closest exit to locate our limo. The moment we found it, she pushed me inside and was straddling me as she instructed our driver to just drive around the city for a little while.

Bella's dress had ridden up and when I moved my hands around her hips, all I could feel was her smooth skin. "Did you forget panties again, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked with a grin as Bella nodded and then grabbed my face, kissing me hard and deep.

"Are you complaining, Mr. Cullen?" she questioned as she rocked her hips against my hard on and I groaned so loudly it echoed in the small space of the limo.

"At this moment, no...not complaining," I said through clenched teeth as Bella began kissing my neck slowly and seductively, her hips showing no sign of stopping, even when I tried to still them with my own hands.

Things got hot and heavy very quickly as Bella began undoing my shirt and kissing my chest, her hands reaching everywhere, as though she couldn't get enough of me. I wanted us to get back to our hotel, if this was going to go any further, but Bella had a completely different idea as she undid my belt and struggled to get my pants undone and around my ankles.

"Bella, we don't…" I tried to say, but with my pants and boxers down, my cock sprung free and Bella looked at it hungrily. I had admit, the look she gave my dick made me hard as fuck. Her licking her lips didn't help matters either. Nor did her small hand wrapping around my length.

"Don't you want this Edward?" Bella asked as she pulled the top of her dress down revealing her creamy, perky breasts to me. I groaned as she stroked my cock and then wrapped her tongue around the tip, licking up my pre cum.

"No…no…this isn't…"

"This isn't what, Edward?" Bella asked as she leaned back slightly, looking at me with rejection in her eyes.

"Honestly, this isn't how I pictured us…reconnecting. I wanted a bed and candlelight and all the things you should have gotten from me for the past four years that you didn't. Sweet words, nice music, gentle touching… I wanted to make love to you, not have you suck my dick in the back of a rented limo," I said, instantly regretting the words as they fell from my mouth. "Who knows what has happened in this limo before we came along."

Bella pulled the top of her shirt up and moved from her kneeling position on the floor to sit beside me as I reluctantly tucked my cock back into my boxers and yanked my pants on.

"I'm sorry," Bella said sullenly as I reached over and grabbed her hand in mind. "Driver, can you take us back to the Palms, please?"

"There's no need to apologize, Bella. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, Edward. I mean…five years ago I'd relish in us making love or having just normal sex. But now…now I drop to my knees and plan to suck you off in a limo. People don't do that shit after getting married."

"Tommy Lee and Pamela Anderson probably did it."

"Yeah, and then they made a homemade porno," she said sarcastically as I fought back a laugh. "I tell you I want you to take us seriously, that I want to rekindle what we had, but I can't step out of being Bree Tanner, porn star. I just can't get out of that mindset and I really fucking want to."

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her against me as I kissed her temple. When I looked down, Bella was twisting her wedding ring around her finger, which made me wonder what she was thinking. "I have to admit…the things you have probably learned via porn intrigue me, but I need to be with you, not Bree."

"Fuck, I want that, Edward."

"I want that too, Bella, and we'll get there, I promise." Bella nestled closer against my chest and we simply sat together, enjoying ourselves and touching each other gently as the driver headed back to our hotel.

When we pulled up out front of the hotel and casino, people were filing out of the lobby, as the driver came and opened the door for us. Bella grabbed her bouquet, which was still in the backseat, and adjusted her dress to show some modesty before we stepped out with her hand in mine.

"What the fuck is this?" I turned and saw James standing just outside the doors of the hotel with a haggard looking redhead on his arm. He stormed towards us and looked fucking furious.

"Oh shit."

**A/N 2: Okay, a few small side notes today. In like 3 weeks Risbee and I will start posting our new summer based story 'Coming On Easy' on our joint profile risbeencoldplaywhore, so make sure you have us on alert if you want to read some fluffy and fun comedic romance. It'll be only for the summer, chapters posted on the real days in the story etc... fun right? Get us on alert!**

**The charity I'm co-running with aylah50 called Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness is taking donations until JUNE 15TH, so make sure you get your donations in if you want to read stories from over 130 authors including some biggies who have given us great outtakes and submissions. www. fandom4saa . wordpress .com**

**And if you live in the Greater Toronto Area and are going to the 100 Monkeys concert in July let me know. I am attending with several other fandom friends and would love to have a big meetup. Sound good? Good! :) **

**Happy Thursday!**


	19. Return of the Mack

**As per usual, big thanks to MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen for their beta help. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 are the Will Champion & Guy Berryman to my Chris Martin. **

**I don't own Twilight; I just fuck with them more that reasonably necessary.**

"Bree, what the fuck is going on? I've been trying to call you for hours since I couldn't find you anywhere," James shouted angrily, but I knew full well that Bella had left her cell phone in our hotel room and turned it off on purpose. "I went to your room and you weren't there and the guys waiting for you in the suite said they never heard anything from you and filming was fucking postponed. What the fuck?"

James pushed Vikki aside and strode towards Bella with his eyes wide, he was clearly on something like coke or meth, but the moment he reached his gangly arm out and made a grab for Bella, I was quick to push him away and move her to my side.

"Do you know how much money you have cost me tonight, Bree? You owe me big time, bitch," he said with fury, his nostrils flaring as I fought back the urge to laugh at his overdramatic ways. "When we get back to L.A., expect to be kept busy doing all those BDSM movies you said were a hard limit for you. 'No James, no bondage,' you used to say, well fuck that. You are mine, Bree," James reached for Bella again and I pushed his hand away, though I desperately wanted him to make another move toward her so I could beat the fuck out of him.

"Don't fucking touch her," I growled as people around us began to still, waiting for a confrontation or a brawl to go down right in front of the hotel. "Call Emmett," I told Bella as I handed her my cell phone without taking my eyes off of James. He seemed like a sneaky little fucker and I wasn't about to take any chances.

"You," he said accusingly as his eyes narrowed and I noticed his hands ball into fists at his sides.

"Me," I replied, trying to give off an air of confidence and strength, neither of which were my strong suit.

"What the fuck have you done? You think this was just some fucking game to pick up a porn star or some shit like that?" James spat at me irately as I rolled my eyes and straightened my back a bit. Whispers went up among the people in the crowd and I could tell that a bunch of them had recognized Bella from her movies and the billboard with her picture on it just off the highway. "You have cost me a shitload of money you stupid fucking prick."

"Yes, yes I have," I replied smugly as James quirked his eye brows in confusion and then looked at Bella as though he was trying to solve a puzzle of some sort. Part of me just wanted to raise her hand, like I had done earlier in the club, and show him that she was married now and no longer under his employ, but the look on Bella's face said not to antagonize him. At least not until we could get him alone. There was no way either of us wanted to see this shit show up on TMZ or some stupid show like that.

"Get to your suite, Bree. We have to sort this shit out now."

"But James…we were just heading to that after-hours club," Vikki said, as she reached out and tried to soothe him, but her voice sounded high and very annoying. She came closer and again tried to get his attention, but he didn't seem to want to be bothered by Vikki at all. "Come on, James, baby."

"Fuck off, Vikki, I have work to deal with," he announced thickly as Vikki stepped away and looked at him in surprise. Apparently she didn't know that he treated everyone like shit, because she seemed honestly shocked that he was treating her the same way he did any of the other girls who worked for him.

"But James…" Without hesitation, James turned around and glared at her, his anger continuing to surge.

"Vikki go back up to your fucking room. We are not going out and I am handling this shit tonight!" James was practically sweating, which wasn't much of a surprise in the late-night Vegas heat. Combine that with the fact that he was clearly high on some sort of illegal substance and I was shocked he was still standing.

"We're not dealing with this tonight, James," Bella said sternly." It's almost two in the morning and I am fucking exhausted. I told you I didn't want to do that scene and you wouldn't listen to me, so I went out and did what I wanted to do and I don't give a fuck if you are mad."

I couldn't help but feel proud of Bella, like she had grown a set of brass balls where James was concerned. I was positive that he had used her and walked all over her in the few years they had dated & worked together, but I was glad to see that seemed to be ending. Sure Bella was strong, sarcastic and acerbic with me when I showed up in L.A., but with James she was resigned and quiet. I much preferred resilient and determined Bella.

As James attempted to speak again, I felt a hand grip my shoulder and looked to see a pissed off, and out of breath, Emmett standing behind us with Rosalie at his side.

"Are you in on this shit too, Rosalyn?" James asked, his voice filled with wrath as he eyed up Emmett and I.

"In on what, James?" Rosalie asked with her typical sweet voice and James went to speak and instead shook his head. "Bella is a big girl and she makes her own decisions. I spent the night out with this fine man doing nothing remotely interesting. So there is no way I'm in on anything."

"Yeah, that's believable," Emmett whispered, not so quietly, into her ear as James just continued to stare at us as he paced around in front of the limo. "I trust everything is okay here, right?'

"I shoulda known you two were nothing but trouble when I saw you earlier today. I shoulda called the cops when you were basically stalking _my_ girls!"

"Oh yeah, cause we look like trouble," I laughed as Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and gave out a grunt. "We just are two guys having some fun with our friends tonight, so if you don't mind, we'd like to get some sleep and put this day behind us."

Emmett clutched Rosalie's hand in his and attempted to move past James with Bella and I on their trail, but James was having none of it. "Bella, we're going to talk right _now!_"

"If you want to talk to me James, it will be under my rules and it most definitely will not be tonight." I was shocked as Bella pushed past him and made her way into the lobby of the casino with me running to catch up to her.

"This isn't over, bitch," James shouted out as Bella just laughed at him and we made our way over to the bank of elevators where Emmett and Rosalie were waiting with huge smiles on their faces.

"Wow, I am so proud of you, honey," Rosalie said fiercely as she entwined her arm in Bella's and pulled her into the first open elevator. "I think you should have kicked him in the nuts though."

"I think she should have let me kick the shit out of him," Em added as he punched one fist into the other and Bella simply groaned. "He deserves it, Bella. I would love to take him down a notch or two. Maybe introduce him to Jack Johnson and Tom O'Leary," Emmett declared as he held up his fists and then punched them through the air like he was practicing for a boxing match. He actually looked like a complete idiot.

"You look like a moron, but I agree with you," I said as Bella held up her hands in an attempt to silence all of us.

"As sweet as it is that you would all like to resort to violence on my behalf, I would rather we didn't. I'm hoping we can beat James with our brains, not brawn."

"Aww…but brawn is so much more fun," Emmett replied before he began to sulk. "Just keep in mind, if he steps one more toe out of line, I will kick his ass from here to Florida, alright?"

"Fine, Emmett," Bella relented as the elevator stopped at our floor and we stepped out, but Rosalie and Em didn't follow. "Uh…not coming with us?"

"What and ruin your wedding night? No way in hell," Rosalie said with a sly wink as I felt an overwhelming ache in my gut. Jesus, Bella didn't think that now that we had gotten married that we were just gonna have sex, right? Well, after my rather heinous backseat rejection of her offered blow job, I didn't think she would be willing to try again; at least not tonight.

Bella and I bid our friends goodbye and made our way to our room. The moment we stepped inside, the air was thick with tension and neither of us really spoke as we changed into our pajamas and got ready for bed. We took turns brushing our teeth side by side, but remained silent accept for the scratching of our toothbrushes and the sound of running water.

When I pulled back the covers to get into bed, Bella looked at me curiously and I simply nodded my head. I was tired of fighting the fact that I wanted her, but I also wasn't completely ready to move forward. However, cuddling in bed was something I could do easily – or so I thought.

"Edward?" Bella asked in a whisper as she lay down beside me and scooted her body back until it was molded against mine. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess and I keep ruining things for you…and us."

"Bella, you haven't made me do anything I wasn't a willing participant in," I said with a slight laugh, as I thought about the fact that it was almost a week ago that I attempted to be in a porno movie. Okay, so I was only partially willing there, but I wanted to do what I could to get through to her.

"Thank you…for everything."

"You're welcome?"

"Not sure about that?" Bella laughed as she moved back, closer to me, and suddenly her ass was rubbing against my dick, making me groan in awkward agony. It was like she was being sweet and evil at all at once and I was beyond confused. "Oh…sorry."

Bella moved away from me and continued to lie on her side, but I could sense something was wrong, so I reached over and wrapped my arm around her and pulled her back against me. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't help like feeling, especially after seeing James tonight, that he won't let this contract thing go easily," Bella said reluctantly as I pulled her even closer and did my best to try and soothe her by running my hand up her arm. At least it used to soothe her five years ago. "I know what Em said about the contract, but sometimes that kid isn't all there. What if he is playing some prank on us and he wasn't right about the marriage?"

Hmm… I hadn't thought about that, but I liked to think that I knew Emmett well enough to trust him in regards to this. He wouldn't mess with my life like that. "Emmett wouldn't do that, baby. Even though he comes off like a twelve-year-old in desperate need of some Ritalin, he's really a great guy. He's smart and has a good head on his shoulders, even though he thinks mainly with the little head in his pants." I was _somewhat_ confident that Emmett wasn't playing us, but I wasn't about to show any fear to Bella. However, if this was Emmett attempting to _punk _us, I would kick his ass.

"You trust him?"

"Implicitly."

"Even though he's a complete douche?"

"He's the smartest person I know," I replied with as much confidence as I could muster as I felt Bella relax beside me. "Tomorrow, I think you should call James and we should meet him in the suite to break the news, with Rosalie and Emmett here."

"I bet James will feel like we've ambushed him."

"He will feel like that regardless of when or where we tell him. We don't want to wait too long to tell him, right?" I questioned as Bella rolled over and faced me. It literally took all of my might not to kiss her, though I wanted to.

"No, I want to get this over with. It's like pulling off a Band-Aid – the quicker the better." Bella nuzzled closer against me and I could feel her warm breath against me as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Unfortunately I didn't sleep as well as she did.

Making matters worse was the fact that someone was pounding on our door at seven in the morning, making sleep less attainable. Bella stretched from the bed and wrapped her robe around her as she made her way to the door and looked through the peephole, letting out a huge sigh before she opened the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alice asked as she stormed into the room, dragging her bag behind her and looking rather tired. "Rosalie called me last night and ordered me to get here. I drove all night, which, by the way, is the most boring drive ever, and now that I am here I find you guys in bed together. Please tell me you guys didn't..."

"We didn't sleep together, Alice."

"Why the hell would she care about that?" I inquired as I sat up a bit and pulled a pillow over my lap to hide my morning wood. I guess rubbing up against Bella all night had put him a happy mood. I tried to think about Nancy Grace, but then the look on Alice's face of pure fury managed to make my situation subside as well.

"I'm looking out for my friends best interests, believe me," Alice announced as she sat in the chair and began darting her eyes between Bella and me. "Do I think you guys are meant to be together? Sure...eventually. Do I want you both to be happy? Yes, but I don't want you guys to rush into anything."

Bella and I looked at each other and a small smirk grew on both of our faces as we heard Alice begin to grumble. "Oh no...what have you two done?"

**June 15****th**** is the last day to donate to Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness, so get on it. www . fandom4saa . wordpress . com. Donate as little as $5 to get your copy of the compilation.**

**Looking for a rec? Check out Animate Me by AbstractWay or for a o/s try A Life in Shambles by mcgt.**


	20. Back to Normal?

**Back again for yet another Friday. I'm trying to be consistent. Do I get points for that? Once again, big ups to MaggieMay14 & smmiksimen for betaing this bad boy. Risbee & Flightlessbird11 are the Captain to my Tenille. I might be dating myself with that reference.**

**Anywhoo, enjoy the fuckery. As per usual, I don't own Twilight; I just fuck around with them for shits & giggles.**

"Alice, it's nothing major really," I replied coolly as I saw her eyes dart around the room as she took in her surroundings. I was actually surprised she hadn't seen it all sooner – the dress hanging on the back of the door, the bouquet on the table and the ring on Bella's finger – all glaring signs of our recent marriage.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you two morons got married?" she shouted angrily as I moved beside Bella, one arm wrapping around her waist and the other covering my junk – just as a precaution. "What in the hell possessed you do that? Were you guys drunk? Was this some sort of dare? Wait a minute…did that big oaf, Emmett, roofie you two into getting hitched?" Bella and I broke out into laughter at her crazy insinuations and Bella went to sit beside her friend and offer her a full explanation. "Am I being punked? I am, right? Ashton Kutcher is gonna come out of the closet, in a not gay way of course."

"Listen, you know I've wanted out and the only reason I was doing this was because of my dad, right?" Alice nodded her head in understanding as she stared up at me, no doubt blaming me for the situation we were in. "Well, Emmett's cousin is a lawyer and over the past few days he's been reviewing my contract. In it, it states that if I get married, my contract is null and void."

"Surprise," I yelled out, hoping to alleviate some of the tension in the room. Even after Bella had given our explanation, Alice still didn't look too happy, which baffled me.

"Seriously? James had that written into your contract? I've never heard of that before and he just seems too slimy to write something like that. It's almost... nice."

"Pregnancy was also a stipulation," I added as Alice grimaced and looked over at Bella for confirmation.

"Okay, here's a crazy question…were you and James dating when you signed your contract?" Bella paused for a moment and I could totally see where Alice was going with her line of questioning, so I frantically called Emmett and insisted he come over immediately. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Edward?" Alice questioned, seeing the look of concern that had come over my face.

"That those stipulations were only in the contract because James wanted to marry or knock up Bella?" I asked as Alice nodded her head. However, though James may have had ulterior motives for insisting on those clauses in the contract, things may be trickier than we first thought. "What if the contract named James specifically? Like her contract was only void if she married James and Emmett's cousin, who I am assuming is a few sandwiches short of a picnic as well, didn't notice that?"

"That's my worry too. I mean, good on ya for finally pulling your heads out of your asses and seeing you were meant to be together," Alice said excitedly, well as excited as Alice could get without being pissed off. "But I don't trust James."

"Oh…we're not like…together," Bella corrected as Alice looked at the second, perfectly made bed and rolled her eyes. "We're married, but not consummating the marriage."

"And why the fuck not?"

"Edward here isn't ready to fuck me. I'm gonna go have a shower," Bella replied casually before stepping into the bathroom. It was only a brief moment before we heard the water running, but it was just a second later when I felt Alice's tiny had grip my arm as she pulled me down onto the bed beside her.

"What on earth are you doing, man? You have got to be the dumbest smart guy alive. How did you even graduate college?"

"I think you are talking about Emmett," I replied in confusion. What the hell was this woman talking about? I was trying to come to grips with the fact that our wedding may have been for naught and we were still stuck in the same situation with no solution in sight, and Alice was mumbling on about something I had no idea about.

"You married your dream girl, right?"

"Yeah…so?"

"And you aren't sleeping with her?"

"Well, I guess we slept together, but we didn't _sleep_ together, if you catch my drift."

"I'm not a complete spaz, Edward. I wish I could say the same for you though."

"Why? Exactly what the fuck have I done wrong?"

"Your marriage isn't legal until you sleep with her. Let me rephrase that so you can understand it better, dill hole. Your marriage is not legal until you shove your dick inside her." Alice looked ferocious and a bit determined which surprised me.

Yeah, I knew our marriage wasn't technically consummated, but in the back of my mind I sort of figured Bella would want to do this again, with our family & friends, if we decided to be together. I was never expecting her to choose yesterday as our anniversary and keep it forever. I assumed that if we were going to stick in this for the long haul, we might as well do it right, right?

"I get that, Alice."

"Then why aren't you doing something about it? You are taking the chance of losing her, I hope you get that." I nodded my head in understanding and Alice and I sat in silence until Emmett and Rosalie were busting down the door.

"Where's the fire?" Emmett asked as he came in with his tank top on backwards and a huge grin on his face. I didn't even want to know what was going on there. Before I spoke, Bella came out in the bathroom in her robe and went towards Rosalie, giving her a glance and a shake of her head. Clearly Rosalie was now aware we didn't have sex. Fucking great. "Hey, when did the peanut get here?" Emmett asked as he glanced at Alice.

"Shut it, dipshit. How much do you trust this backwoods lawyer cousin of yours?"

"This isn't like some _My Cousin Vinny_ shit, though for the record, Vinny did win his case," Emmett defended as he stared at Alice, clearly insulted. "What's your problem?"

"Alice thinks that maybe James wrote the marriage and pregnancy clause into Bella's contract because they were dating at the time. We need to know if the contract refers only to Bella marrying James," I said stoically as Emmett's mouth fell wide open and he looked remarkably like a trout. "I'm sad to say I might agree with her. James is very self-involved and Alice has never seen that sort of clause in a contract before."

Emmett was on his cell phone in a flash, no doubt calling his cousin, and he paced around the room waiting for him to answer. When he answered, Emmett began to explain the situation to him, getting a little more excited and agitated as we all waited impatiently. After a few minutes, he closed the phone and stared at Alice. "He's pulling out the contract to double-check."

"Great, more waiting," I said with a sigh as I looked over at Alice and noticed she was walking out of the room while talking on her own phone. "What's her problem?"

"James," said Rosalie with a groan. "He's been trying to get in touch with her about some casting issues for films back in Los Angeles, and she's been taking the brunt of his frustration about Bella not filming last night."

"Well shit, I didn't mean for that to happen," Bella said with remorse as she shook her head softly and then went to her luggage to grab some clothes to put on. I wasn't surprised when she dressed with all of us in the room, shimming her clothes on under her bathrobe.

As we waited in the room, Emmett called down for room service to settle his grumbling stomach, we all were tense. I wanted to corner Bella and talk to her about my conversation and my fears of losing her again. I knew we had both said we wanted to try, but what if I wasn't ready by the time she was ready to move on? Then again, I also had to worry about the consequences of the situation if it happened to state in the contract that Bella had to marry James, and not just anyone in order for the contract to be void. What the hell would happen then? Surely James, who was already suspicious about me and pissed at Bella for skipping filming, would blow a fucking gasket.

When Emmett's phone rang nearly thirty minutes after he made his first call to his cousin, we all jumped, breaking the awkward silence in the room. "Give me some good news," said Emmett gruffly into the phone as he began to pace again. I watched as Emmett's face went from one of concern to confusion to finally a weird smile. None of it made any sense.

"Oh for fucks sake," Alice yelled impatiently as she grabbed the phone from Emmett and began screaming. "Just cut to the point asshole. You have five people sitting around a room on pins and needles and you are talking to a guy who could get lost in a round room. What is the answer? Does the contract name James or not?"

A second later, Alice hit end on the phone and threw it on the bed, before a huge smile broke out on her face. "There's no reference to James."

"I was getting to that you impatient shrew," Emmett declared in frustration as Rosalie moved behind him and began rubbing his shoulders supportively. "He was telling me that the contract was cut and dry except for that one clause, but nowhere in the contract did it reference James or anyone else by name."

"Well that's a relief," Bella declared with a huge sigh just as there was a knock on the door and Alice's cell phone went off at the same time. I went to answer the door, grabbing the food Emmett had ordered and when I pushed the cart inside, Alice looked white as a ghost.

"What's wrong now?"

"James just went back to Los Angeles."

"Why? Just…why?" Bella questioned in frustration. "I was really looking to go back to L.A. free and clear of everything so I could move on." The moment she said that, I wondered how the heck she was planning to 'move on'? Did she want to stay in L.A.? Did she want to move to Seattle or god willing Forks? With the way Rosalie and Emmett were bonding, I was pretty sure that the moment she could, she would be in Forks with him. Which meant she would be living with us…fucking great.

"He wants to meet with you on Tuesday morning, so you guys need to get back to the city," Alice said stoically.

"Meet with me?" Bella asked as Alice nodded her head.

"Yeah, you and Rosalie. I think he knows something is up and wants to get shit handled. The casting that he has been calling me about this morning was for you, Bella." We all looked at Alice a little dumbfounded, but then James' threats from the night before rang in my head.

"He wants her to do some BDSM, right?"

"Yeah…he's trying to ruin her career and her name, but he doesn't realize if she does these films, the more hardcore stuff she generally steers clear of, that she will actually grow a bigger following. You'd be surprised by the number of men, and even women, who love BDSM these days."

"Kinky bitches," Emmett said with a sly nod of his head as he turned to whisper something in Rosalie's ear and she broke out into a fit of giggles.

"I'm not doing them, Alice, you know that," Bella declared as she came over and wrapped her arm around my waist. "I'm married now and I will tell James on Tuesday morning that he can go fuck himself. No more films, no more appearances and definitely no more James."

I kissed Bella's temple and squeezed her supportively. Even though I had no idea what the hell would go down on Tuesday morning, I felt pretty confident that things were going to go our way.

Later that afternoon we drove back to L.A; Alice drove back by herself after arranging a meeting with some friends in Vegas. We stopped in Baker for some Greek food and then hit an outlet mall in Barstow that Rosalie insisted had a great purse store, but I just wandered around with my friends in a bit of a daze. I had so many questions that needed to be answered and I felt like I wasn't moving forward, yet I also needed to get back to Seattle as soon as I could.

So, as we drove over the Cajon Pass, I decided to just bite the bullet. Emmett was driving, I was in the passenger seat and the girls were all crammed in the back seat. "Uh…we don't have a hotel to go back to," I said anxiously as Emmett glanced over at me briefly with a huge smile on his face.

"Shouldn't you be living with your wife, bro? I'm sure Rosalie can put me up for a few more days while we pack her shit."

"Huh? Whose shit is being packed?" Bella chimed in as I suddenly had an image flash in my head of gay porn. Apparently just being in the general vicinity of the porn world was making me a deviant.

"Mine…didn't I tell you?" Rosalie asked, sounding positively thrilled at what was going on in her life. "Emmett asked me to move to Forks, and since I know James won't give a shit about renewing my contract in a few months, I'm just gonna go. I'm not as much of a commodity for him as Bella is. I look like most of the chicks in the industry, big tits, blonde hair and sweet mouth."

"Fucking right, baby," Emmett catcalled from the front as I let out a groan.

"Anyways, Bella is the prize for him and he knows it. Pale skin, brown hair and natural tits. Guys love that shit and she can play a sweet virgin even though she's been plowed more than a field in Kansas," Rosalie laughed as she then called out and I had to smile knowing Bella had probably punched her in the arm or something. "You're a bitch."

"You need to learn to quit while you are ahead," Bella admonished. "You couldn't have just said I'm moving to Forks to be with Emmett?"

"I could have, but where's the fun in that?"

"She's got ya there, Bella," Emmett admitted with a laugh as I groaned and remembered just how far off track we had gotten. "Anyways, Edward…you should just move in with Bella until you guys figure out your shit."

"I don't have a second bedroom…" I could hear the hesitance in Bella's voice and it broke my heart just a little bit.

"You had two beds in the same room last night, yet you slept together, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't be such a bitch. Let him stay with you until you know what is gonna happen. He's got to head back to Forks soon anyways. We can't make him stay with Alice, she would eat him alive," Emmett added.

"Oh…Bella would like to eat him alright," Rosalie chimed in and another groan of frustration rang out from her, signaling another punch from Bella. I, however, was feeling like a third wheel of sorts. Bella didn't seem to want me, Em and Rose had their own thing going on, and there was no way I could stay with Alice and her son. I'd rather be in the hotel alone.

"Really, Edward, it's fine," Bella finally said, her voice nervous. "We do need to talk about stuff. You could always sleep on the couch, if things get to...be a problem."

"Thanks, Bella."

Later that night as we settled in Bella's apartment, she came into the living room in her pajamas prepared to watch TV with me. I was anxiously thinking of how to broach the topic of our future with her, but she did it for me. It was like she was reading my mind.

"I'm going to move back to Forks."

"Uh…what?" I exclaimed, trying to hide the exhilaration and excitement in my voice.

"I'm going to move back. This way I can help my Mom with my Dad and get him into rehab or something. Is there a rehab for gambling addictions?" she asked, unsure. I shrugged my shoulders because I wasn't sure either, but it was something I should have looked up before now. "Regardless, I'm going to help her with that. Plus, Rosalie will be there so I will have one friend."

"You'll have two friends," I replied as I squeezed her hand and she smiled at me. "Well, three if you count Emmett, but I doubt you do."

"Nah, he's more of an annoyance than a friend, but since you trust him, I do too."

"Umm…so…what do you want to do about this?" I asked as I patted my finger against her wedding band.

"What do you want to do? I already told you I am willing to try and be with you, which of course will be easier if I am living in Forks than L.A. We would never survive the long distance thing."

"I want to try," I said quietly as Bella quirked her eye brow and looked at me like she didn't believe me. Rather than try and convince her with words, I pulled her onto my lap and grasped her face, pulling her down to me for a deep and passionate kiss. Our tongues were entwined, our bodies were desperate and I tightened my grip on her, refusing to let her go.

My fingers move from her face to the small of her back, where one hand dropped down to cup her supple ass and the other moved to hold her head closer to mine. I desperately needed to be as close to her as possible. "How much do you want to try?" Bella asked breathlessly as she pulled away but her hand was tracing the hem of my shirt.

"I want it all."

**I will be doing my bestest to get the next chapter out next Friday, but since I am in the final stages of Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness, it may be rough. *fingers crossed***

**Want something to read in the interim? Check out Meet The Masens by FictionFreak95 or MFEO by CosmoandMarvar.**

**If you haven't had a chance to put my joint account with Risbee (risbeencoldplaywhore) on alert, you should get on that. Our new story, Coming On Easy, will start posting June 28th.**


	21. The James Farewell

**I'm sick.**

**So I'm posting to make myself happy. Big thanks to MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen for betaing this shit and not calling me nuts. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 are my besties.**

**I don't own Twilight; I just mess with the characters for shits and giggles.**

Living with Bella, even for a few days, was completely different than I expected. Sure, we had spent a few days in the hotel room together, but we were rarely in the hotel and there was so much drama surrounding us, I just couldn't comprehend it all.

Now, as I sat down in the comfort of her living room, which was surprisingly void of any family pictures or homey touches, I tried to come to grips with everything. After all, here I was, married to the girl of my dreams and basically being emo about it. Sure, Bella had a sketchy past. I laughed at that briefly, since sketchy hardly began to describe her past, which caused Bella to look up from the box she was packing.

"Everything okay?" she questioned as I nodded my head, unwilling to share with her my thoughts. I had offered to help her pack, but she insisted that since she would probably end up purging, throwing out or giving away most of her things, she wanted to get it done herself.

"I'm good. Are you sure you don't need any help? I could maybe start in the bedroom or something."

"You just want to start going through my lingerie drawer, don't you?" Bella asked with a smirk, and I began to blush because honestly the thought hadn't crossed my mind. "Oh I was kidding, Edward."

"I know."

"You need to stop being so..."

"So what?"

"So much of a prude," she stated firmly as she finished a box and closed it, marking it with 'charity' on the top. I guess that one wasn't headed back to Forks either. Hell, after two days of packing, not much was heading home with us.

"I'm not a prude."

"Oh my god, you so are. I remember in high school when you were kinda insatiable. You wanted to do it all the time. We humped like bunnies, and now..."

"Now I have to deal with my wife being a porn star."

"Soon to be former porn star, thank you very much."

"Cause that makes it all better and erases the past?"

"If only," Bella replied forlornly as she headed into the kitchen and called for me to join her. "If you really want to help, and still refuse to have sex with me because believe me, it would help my stress levels right now, you can pack the cupboards." I stilled, my mouth hanging wide open as Bella just grinned at me. "One day, and fuck I hope it's soon, you will get over this thing you have about my past. And when you do...look out."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I was confused. Was she talking about sex? Was she talking about our relationship? What the heck?

"How about I just leave it to your imagination, Edward," she finished as she strolled out of the room, stripping her shirt off in the process. "I think I'm going to take a shower. I'm all...hot."

She shut the bathroom door soundly behind her, the lock clicking audibly, as I stood in the kitchen frozen in place. I knew Bella wanted me, that was clear as day, because she had been flirting with me constantly since we came back from Vegas. Emmett called me an idiot for not pursuing her more and Rosalie joined in his sentiment. However, as much as I desperately wanted to have sex with Bella, I wanted to be in a place to not regret it the moment we were done.

She had admitted to me the day before that she wanted it all with me, and though my heart at soared at the time, my gut had sank, wondering when I would be able to give her that, if ever.

I began my usual chant of 'Nancy Grace' as Bella finished her shower and when she came out, I took my turn. After all, she had an appointment in two hours at the Eclipse offices and there was no way I was allowing her to go alone. We were meeting Emmett and Rosalie at a coffee shop down the street from the office, and then heading in together to show a united front. Even though Bella insisted we would be pissing James off further, Emmett wouldn't budge. He was confident about the meeting. Me...not so much.

When we finally walked into the Eclipse offices just before 1pm on Tuesday, Alice was sitting outside James' office door waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long to get here?"

"The meeting starts at one, we're early as far as I know," Bella stated as Alice tapped her foot impatiently and her eyes flitted between all four of us. She clearly wasn't pleased Emmett and I had joined the girls.

"James has been a complete asshole all morning, so be prepared. I was hoping you would get here early so I could give you a heads up."

"Well, there ya go, you just did it," Bella answered as I looked over at Emmett who was humming some unknown tune. Even Alice looked a little frustrated with him for seemingly ignoring her warning, but Emmett didn't seem bothered.

"Do you think I could release a comedy album with songs all about pussy?" he asked, his voice sounding very serious. "You know, take popular songs and rewrite them to be about pussy. Big stars do it all the time, like they take a song and remix it with theirs. I'll just re-write the lyrics to be about the poonani."

"No...just don't," Alice said firmly. "For the love of god, go back to Forks and design houses and fishing shacks. No recording career."

"Oh come on... I could see it now...maybe instead of Sweet Child o' Mine I sing 'Sweet Bearded Clam' or something like that. Or, I could just remake 'Winona's Big Brown Beaver'. I always liked that song."

"What in the fuck are you going on about?" I asked as Emmett suddenly broke into a huge laugh. Seriously, I was five seconds away from having the idiot committed to a mental hospital.

"I'm trying to break up the tension between you guys. I know this is a very stressful situation, but you can't sit here and fret about what the hell James might or might not do. Have a little faith in my plan."

"What plan, Em?" I asked, my curiosity piqued as he threw his arm over Rosalie's shoulder and grinned smugly at me, just as James threw the door to his office open and glared at us.

"I don't recall inviting the rest of you to this meeting," James said pointedly as he looked between Emmett and I. "Bree and Roslyn, in my office now." Bella went to make a move forward, but I gripped her hand in mine, trying to offer support, as Emmett spoke up.

"No, I don't think that will be happening. If Bree and Roslyn go in there, we go in too," he explained calmly, motioning to himself and I.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you don't come into my office and order me around. I only need to speak with my girls, not with you dipshit," James spat out forcefully as he stood a little taller, trying to make himself look bigger than Emmett, which was virtually impossible.

"My name is Emmett McCarty and I'm your worst nightmare, now let us the fuck in your office or we will have this argument out here, for all your employees to see and hear, and I promise you, it won't be fucking pretty."

My eyes were wide with shock as James suddenly turned back into his office, the fury rolling off of him in waves, as we all followed suit. Bella closed the door behind her, and when she went to take a seat, Emmett stopped her, letting her know we wouldn't be staying long. What the hell did this guy have up his sleeve?

"Why don't you say your piece first, Bella and we'll go from there," Emmett advised as she nodded her head and threaded her fingers through mine, squeezing tightly.

"I want out of my contract, but I think you probably already know that," Bella stated, her voice a bit shaky as she continued on. "My contract states that it is considered null and void if I get pregnant or married..."

"No...no, no, no," James began chanting as he looked at her with such a passionate anger I was ready to jump forward and punch him in the throat. "That's not what the contract says. It never says that."

"Well, my contract doesn't say that," Rose piped up. "But we think you put that in Bella's contract as a way to eventually get her to settle down with you, but you forgot to add your own name in there. You wanted to marry or knock her up...right?"

James said nothing, but his silence was proof that what we had assumed was correct. "I got married a few days ago and I expect you to hold up your end of the contract and let me go. We've had a lawyer go through the contract thoroughly and there is no reason you should keep me."

"No reason to keep you? Who the fuck are you kidding, Bree?"

"Stop calling me that. My name is Bella. Bree is dead as far as I am concerned," she snapped and I didn't hide the huge smile on my face. I was proud of her for standing up to him, even though I knew she was scared.

"Bree, don't you get it? You can try and get out of your contract all you want, but the fact of the matter is, you are a popular and marketable star. People know you as Bree, not Bella. You can walk down any street in any town in this country and men will do a double take because they've seen you before, but can't place it. Eventually it will hit them and they will either go home and fuck their wives thinking about you and your perfect body, or they will jerk off to you. It's plain and simple. You will never fully get out of the business."

"That might be the case, but I just want to be the fuck away from you."

"Well, that won't happen. You're my biggest star, baby." James suddenly stood from his seat and came around his desk to wrap his arm around Bella's shoulder, her hand dropping from mine out of fear. I reached back out and took her hand, refusing to let her separate us when she clearly needed comfort from me. However, the scene of him touching Bella made me somewhat ragey. I had images of ripping his head off in my mind. "You're not going anywhere, Bree, and I don't appreciate you trying to manipulate me into letting you out of your contract."

In a flash, James was gone from Bella's side and his face was mashed down on its side against his desk as Emmett forced James' hand behind his back. "Listen to me, dickweed. This isn't negotiable. You will let both Bella and Rosalie out of their contracts right now."

"Or what? You'll break my arm? It can be fixed, asshole."

"How about if I tell everyone that Rosalie here was doing porn underage," Emmett growled at him. "How she was just seventeen years old when she did her first movie for you and you faked her documents? I bet you wouldn't like that too much, would you?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, you'd be surprised the lengths we would go to."

"Fuck you."

"Awww...James, I think you should play nice, since it's now clear we have the upper hand," Emmett drawled as I looked at Bella and both of us were shocked. When I looked at Rosalie, she simply looked proud and a little turned on by Emmett's display. How had Rosalie gotten mixed up into this world to begin with, especially at seventeen?

"What do you want?"

"Well, in exchange for my silence regarding Rosalie's true age, you will give me _all _the copies of Bella and Rosalie's contracts that exist. They will be destroyed and you will sign a document that says you won't promote either girl, make any comments and basically leave them the fuck alone for the rest of their lives." Emmett suddenly pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and I was shocked to see he had documents drawn up. "You got it, ass munch?"

"Yeah, I fucking got it," James cursed through clenched teeth as Emmett released his grip on him and James stood up, looking between all of us angrily. Emmett pushed the documents down on the desk and we all watched with baited breath as James signed them.

"Now...those contracts. Give them up."

My anxiety increased tenfold as James went into the safe behind his desk and unlocked it, pulling out a folder full of contracts. He flipped through the pages and threw out two sets, one for Rosalie and one for Bella. Both women grabbed at them and let out huge sighs of relief when they had them in their hands.

"Is that all of them?" I questioned as James nodded his head Emmett suddenly wrapped his arm around James' shoulder and began to give him a noogie.

"See, was that so bad, James?" Emmett asked before he reached his free arm back and punched James in the stomach. "Don't fucking come near either of these girls again. In fact, if I hear you are within a hundred miles of either of them, don't think I won't come and fuck your shit up."

Emmett let him go, pushing James to the ground in the process, before he grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her out of the room. "Let's go, sweet cheeks. We have to finish packing."

"I think you are always packing," Rosalie remarked, trying to whisper, but Bella and I both heard her and laughed.

When we walked out of the office, Alice was pacing the lobby impatiently, wondering what was going on. "Come out with it...is it all good?"

"It's all good," Bella said with a big sigh as Alice pulled both girls into a huge bear hug.

"It's about fucking time," Alice said with relief clear in her voice. "Now, it's my turn. Jasper got a job writing for TV out in New York and I'm going with him. I doubt James will care about me now," Alice laughed happily before hugging the girls again.

The girls all made plans to get together before Rosalie and Bella left town, Emmett insisted we wait around until Alice finished her meeting, which was very brief as James fired her on the spot anyways. We all left the building feeling like a massive weight had been lifted off our shoulders, except I knew what was weighing Bella down.

What the hell were we going to do about our marriage and Charlie?

**A/N: I know, I was slack on review replies with the last chapter. Blame all the work I've done for Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness. We are trying hard to get the comp out to donors as soon as possible. If you still want to donate, visit fandom4saa . wordpress . com**

**This little story was also nominated for a Giggle Snort award for Best Emmett. Thank you to whoever nominated me. Surely there are better authors, but head on over to awards . gigglesnort . net to vote for your favorites.**


	22. Home Sweet Home

**I know, I've been slack. Blame Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness, a sinus infection, a 100 Monkeys concert, Canada Day long weekend and just plain laziness. LOL.**

**I don't own Twilight; I do have a little more to share at the end. I promise, it's all good.**

The moment I walked back into my little townhouse in Forks, everything felt surreal. I was alone, which I hadn't had the chance to be since we left for Los Angeles almost three weeks earlier. I was always with Bella or Emmett, and even when I was in the shower I wasn't really alone because I knew they were just on the other side of the door. I threw my bag down on the ground and let out a huge sigh.

This wasn't how I envisioned it. I was supposed to come back with Bella.

Sure, she was actually on her way here, choosing to drive her car, while Emmett drove the moving van pulling Rosalie's BMW. However, without her or even Emmett, I just felt this unwelcome sense of loneliness.

I had taken a flight out of L.A. to Seattle and then another flight to Port Angeles. Rather than call my parents and have them pick me up, I took a cab home, which cost a pretty penny, but I didn't care at that point.

My dad had left several messages over the last few days telling me if I didn't come to work on Monday morning, then I didn't have a job. He was pulling the employer rank over the dad rank, and it sucked.

I knew that the moment I graduated college my life would be full of responsibilities and what not, dare I say adult things, but the only thing I really wanted to do was talk to Bella and see where the hell we were going to take things. If there was one thing that was good about our current separation, it was that it had given me time to think. Like, really think about us and where I wanted us to go.

If she would have me, I was going to propose...well, not that kind of propose since we were already married...but I was going to ask her on a date. I was going to try and put our respective pasts behind us and focus on being a couple.

I knew that the moment she set foot in Forks though, she would have to deal with the family thing. I didn't expect her past to be an issue for Renee, she was so free-spirited that she would be fine with Bella doing what she wanted with her body. Charlie would blow a gasket when he found out though, especially when he realized the only reason she was doing it was to pay off his gambling debts.

How did he think his shit was being paid? Billy was erasing his debt out of the kindness of his heart? Not bloody likely.

I glanced at the clock on the small microwave and felt stressed. Bella was supposed to call me when they arrived at their first overnight stop in Medford, but they weren't due for another few hours. I wanted to know how things were going, were they behind schedule, would they be here on time...I just wanted to know my wife was safe.

Even now, almost a week later, it felt weird. I tried not to think of Bella in that regard because there was so much more to being husband and wife then we really were. I just wanted us to basically start over again. Would we get divorced? I had no idea. Was it weird to be dating your wife? Yeah, kinda.

To distract myself I sorted through the piles of mail that had gathered while we had been away and, just as I finished sorting my stuff from Emmett's, my phone rang. I practically sprinted to the kitchen to get it off the counter and the moment I said 'hello' my voice faltered. So much for my excitement.

"Edward, where are you? You better be on your way back to Washington. This is getting ridiculous," my father ranted as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I loved my dad, I really did, and I knew things were rough at his office, but the more I thought about it, the less I wanted to spend my life as an accountant. Like I said, I had a lot of time to think about things recently.

"I'm at my place."

"Well, that's a relief. I need you to come into the office tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday. What on earth could you need me to come in for? Anyways, shouldn't you be enjoying some time off?"

"Edward, I was anticipating you starting work already and now we're behind. I had to let Steve go on Monday and I've been relying on you to help me get things settled and back on track." My fingers gripped the phone tightly as my father began to rattle off everything that he claimed had gone wrong over the past few weeks. My brain told me to quit the job I hadn't even started, but I was in debt thanks to the trip to California and needed the money.

"I'll be there around ten. I can't stay all day though. I have things to prepare for."

"Like what?" Uh...I stumbled, wondering what to say to my dad.

"Emmett's return. We've been away for a while, we never fully moved into the townhouse before we left and there's just a lot to be done," I hedged, not wanting to tell my father everything that was going on. When I had spoken to Bella about the next steps, then I would tell my dad what was happening. For now, I would lie through my teeth if I had to.

"Are you and Emmett...?"

"Are we what?" I asked, impatiently.

"Are you boys...you know...involved?" he asked tentatively as my eyes grew wide. I couldn't believe my own father was asking if I was gay. You couldn't get any further from the truth, but I couldn't explain everything to him, could I? "It's alright if you are, I'll support your decisions, Edward."

"No, Emmett and I are not lovers, Dad. He's been my best friend since the first day of college and now he's my roommate. We're both completely heterosexual and have feelings for specific women, but we won't be discussing that today or any day soon for that matter," I said through clenched teeth. "I will be there at ten tomorrow. Now, I need to go unpack."

My father and I said a tense goodbye and I felt like I could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Well, no, that wasn't completely true. I wouldn't feel relief until Bella was finally back in Forks with me. However, until that time, I had things to do to keep busy...like clean the house.

The next day at the office with my father was tense, to say the least. He showed me to my office, located right next to his, and I groaned when I saw the piles of work on my desk. One would think he would have kept Steve for a few extra days to do this work and then let him go, if he still had to, but not my father. I felt like he was punishing me for being away for a while by over-working me.

I had spoken to Bella briefly the night before, and they had made great time getting to Medford. She was tired and lonely, much like myself, and was anxious to get back to Forks. She just wanted to confront her parents and move past everything, and I had to admit that I wanted the same thing. Forget the past and just move forward.

Just after four in the afternoon I decided I had enough work for one day and was in the midst of packing up to leave when my phone buzzed on my desk signaling I had a text message.

_We're just passing Aberdeen. Rose gave me road head. Home by 6 –Em_

Holy shit, that wasn't that long, and ewww on the over share. Thankfully I had cleaned as much of the townhouse as I could before I left to come to work. I texted him back that I would have some food ready when they got home and quickly gathered up my stuff and practically sprinted out the door. I would be seeing Bella in two hours and I was beyond excited.

That being said, I still had no idea what I would say to her about 'us'.

I was pacing around the apartment, waiting for both the delivery of the Chinese food I had ordered, and for Bella, Emmett and Rosalie. I could swear I could hear each individual second tick by on the hideous cat clock Emmett had put up, insisting it was a housewarming gift from his grandmother.

I was finally about to give up and call Emmett to see where they were when the door flew open and in he walked, carrying Rosalie over the threshold like they had just gotten married.

"Did you miss me, bitch?" he asked happily, as he pulled me in for a quick hug, after putting Rose down, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," I said through clenched teeth as he then pretended to punch me a few times and I couldn't stop laughing. What the hell had gotten over him? "Are you feeling okay?" I whispered as Rosalie looked around our small place and Emmett just nodded his head.

"I'm on cloud fucking nine, man. You should be too," he said genuinely as I looked behind him to see Bella walk in clutching two bags on her shoulder. I immediately moved forward and grabbed them from her, as she gave me a look of relief.

"Long drive?" I asked simply.

"You have no idea. Remind me never to take any sort of lengthy drive with these two sex crazed maniacs again," Bella huffed as I gave her an awkward hug and she offered me a small smile. "So, where do we go?"

"Well, we don't really have an extra bedroom," I explained.

"I'm bunking with Emmett, so that's not a worry," Rosalie exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around Emmett's thick waist and cuddled up against him.

"We do have a little den area upstairs, but it's open and there's no door. All there is right now is Emmett's futon from college, which I don't recommend anyone sleep on," I replied with a cringe and Bella just laughed. Emmett, however, didn't find it as funny as I did.

"That thing is...somewhat clean," he defended as a swift knock against our open door made us all turn around – dinner had arrived. I paid for our food as Emmett, Rosalie and Bella all settled in the dining room, clearly hungry.

I sat beside Bella and after we had all served ourselves up a plate full of food, Emmett had already practically devoured his, Bella reached over and grabbed my arm before leaning in. "Can I sleep in your room?"

"Uh...sure. I can take the futon."

"No...umm...you can stay too. I mean, we slept together in Vegas and nothing happened," Bella said shyly before lifting her eyes to mine. "Plus, it's not like I will be staying that long. I'm going to find a place in town, maybe even move in with my parents for a bit."

"Why would you do that?"

"This is just getting to be awkward, don't you think?"

"I don't think it's awkward at all," Emmett chimed in with a mouthful of General Tso's chicken. "If anything, I think it's fucking awesome."

"No one asked you," I retorted in frustration.

"Then you should keep your voices lower or talk in private," Emmett challenged. Bella and I agreed to talk after dinner, but once we had finished eating, everyone began unpacking what we could from the truck and Bella's car, into the house. Before I knew it, the house was completely full and we were all exhausted from our long days.

I crawled into bed just after ten and Bella was nowhere to be found. I tried not to let it worry me, instead I turned on CNN and just sat back and stared at the TV, not really caring about whatever the hell was going on in the world. When Bella walked in just after ten thirty, I tried not to seem like I was waiting for her, even though I totally was.

"I just talked to my mom."

"Well, that must have went well," I replied sarcastically.

"I told her I was in town and she was shocked. I'm having dinner with her and my dad tomorrow night, and I'd really like you to come."

"Uh. What?"

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to introduce you as my husband," Bella said as I let out a loud sigh of relief. I wasn't ready to cross that bridge just yet. "I could use the moral support, that's all. Plus, my dad really likes you."

"If you insist," I replied as Bella slipped out of her pants and crawled into bed wearing only a long t-shirt.

"Listen, I need the support. I'm going to tell them the truth and then offer to get my dad help for his gambling problem. I talked to my mom briefly about it tonight, but I have some money in the bank and I'm willing to offer it to them specifically for my dad."

"Okay, so say you give your parents all this money, how are you going to afford to find your own place?"

"I'll get a job?"

"Doing what?" I was certain that I was starting to sound exasperated, but Bella sounded like she had everything planned out and I wasn't so sure of this plan. Giving her parents her money to put her dad through rehab, or whatever it was that gamblers did, wouldn't really benefit her.

"Well, I could waitress at the diner for a bit until I find something more stable, I guess."

"You have a degree in comparative lit, where is that going to help you in Forks?"

"Fine, I'll move to Seattle then," Bella stated firmly as she sat up in bed and crossed her arms over her chest, clearly pouting.

"Listen, I'm not trying to belittle your plans, I'm just trying to be realistic. You got that major because you love literature, but did you ever have plans to use it?"

"I had to read Sense & Sensibility for about 5 seconds in a shoot once," Bella replied with a half hearted shrug. "I guess I used to think I would teach or something."

"Okay, so after we deal with your parents, we will find out what you need to do in order to be able to teach."

"You make it sound so easy."

"When you know what you want, you have to go out there and get it," I declared firmly as Bella put her arms down and rested them on her lap. She rolled onto her side and I couldn't help but kiss her bottom lip as I gathered up the courage to finish what I wanted to say. "Which is how I feel about us."

"You feel what about us?"

"I want us to work, so I'm gonna do what I can to get there."

"Seriously?" Bella asked, her eyebrows raised in disbelief as I nodded my head. "So...that makes us a married couple, who sleeps together but don't fuck and are going to do what now?"

"Go on a date?" I questioned dumbly as a loud noise against the wall pulled us from our conversation. Unfortunately the knocking didn't subside, if anything it got worse as I realized that we were currently listening to the banging of Emmett's headboard on the other side of the wall.

Bella and I both laughed as we heard Rosalie scream out expletives only fit for a porn star, before we turned up the volume on the news and cuddled close together.

"Okay, Edward...I'll go on a date with you."

So far, the return to Forks wasn't that bad.

**So, I have a contest entry in the TwiGirls Next Door Schools Out For Summer Contest. Tonight is their twitter readalong of all the entries, so if you are interested, join the girls on twitter at TwiGirlsNxtDoor or check out the entries at .net/u/2898946/schoolsout4summer**

**Also, if you haven't checked it out yet, Risbee and I have another collab on the go called Coming On Easy, which is a summer based short story that will last all summer. It's full of fun, odd situations and ghost crabs. LOL. Check us out at risbeencoldplaywhore.**

**Finally, I recently placed second in the public voting for the Missed Connections Contest. My story is posted on my profile now, entitled What Beautiful Really Means. I think I was speechless. That never happens.**

**Ok, I think that's all I got. Yup... that's it. I'll be back with another update soon :)**


	23. Dinner Disaster

**Hello Gang! We won't be back to our regularly scheduled Friday posting, since I'm also working on two other new stories, but something is better than nothing, right?**

**Thanks to MaggieMay14 for her beta help. Smmiskimen is on vacation, so I'm cutting her some slack. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 are the wind beneath my wings.**

**I don't own Twilight. I also don't own any actual porn. Don't check my hard drive though. I'll deny everything :) LOL**

"You don't have to wear a tie, you know," Bella chastised me as I look in the mirror in my... I guess, our... bedroom. I feel like a lamb being led to slaughter and it's not even my secrets about to be spread out for everyone to see. "We're going to the Lodge, not Spago."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," I replied tersely as Bella grabbed my left hand and pulled my ring off of it.

"We need to keep some things hidden for now," she explained as she pulled off my tie and tossed it onto our bed. "Can you try and relax a bit? You won't be much help or support if you are stiff as a board and give my dad a reason to interrogate you."

Yeah, that was the last thing I needed. I would crack like an egg if the Chief began questioning me. I could picture him staring me down, his eyes narrowed and focused, as he asked me a simple question like 'Do you like broccoli?' and I would burst out that I had married his daughter. We'd make the front page of the Forks Penny Saver or some shit.

"Please relax, Edward," Bella said with a swift kiss to my cheek before she grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room.

We said a quick farewell downstairs to Emmett and Rosalie, who were apparently heading out for a night on the town, and then got into my car. We were silent for almost the entire drive, not that it was very long mind you, but the moment we stepped out of the car, Bella had a laundry list of rules for me.

"You need to be polite, but not too polite. My father will know something is up otherwise."

"What the hell does that even mean?" I questioned, completely confused.

"Don't compliment my mother too much or she will flirt with you. She always thought you were hot, even as a teenager."

"Um... okay."

"If my father tries to talk to you about religion or politics, change the topic to baseball. I believe you should remember this from when we dated in high school, right?"

"Yeah, I remember," I added with a mock salute as Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"And finally, for the love of all that is holy, do not leave me alone with them... ever, especially after I break the news. My mother watched some special on cults the other week and she couldn't stop going on about how she thought Reverend Weber might be running one at the church, so I may be a little paranoid that she might kidnap me and send me somewhere to be re-programmed when I tell her what I have been up to for the past few years."

I ran my hands down Bella's bare shoulders and she let out a small sigh of relief. "I'm not going anywhere, I won't let them kidnap you and I sure as fuck will not talk politics with your father. We all good?" I wrapped my arms around Bella and gave her a reassuring hug as she nodded her head against my chest. "Good, now let's get this shit over with. I can't imagine tonight will go down on my list of top five nights ever."

"What's on your list?" Bella asked, as we walked hand in hand from the car to the restaurant. I grew silent and I could tell Bella was nervous about my response. I didn't know what to say. Do I tell her my number one was when we got married, even though it wasn't done out of love? Number two would have been our prom night, because that shit was just memorable as hell. I felt so odd confessing this to her, especially at that moment. "Don't worry; you don't have to tell me. I'm sure none of them involve me."

I paused as I was about to open the door and lifted Bella's chin till she was looking me in the eyes. "They all involved you; I just didn't want to sound pathetic... or even more pathetic. I suppose."

"I don't think you are pathetic at all," she replied with a breathtaking smile as I moved to open the door and two other patrons came out instead. "You can tell me about them later."

The moment we walked inside the restaurant, my nerves were back full force. Bella gripped my hand tightly in hers and then I felt her body jolt. I looked up and saw her waving at her parents who were situated in a booth at the back. Great, we had some privacy for the fuckery that was about to go down.

Bella and I went over, trying not to rush, and her parents pulled her in for a huge hug as her father then eyed me up curiously.

"Edward, this is a surprise," Charlie added as he slipped back onto his bench and Renee gave me a small hug and a giggle before joining him. I helped Bella into seat and the silence was thick between the four of us. "So... what is he doing here?" Charlie asked, not hesitating to point right at me and make me feel like an outsider.

"I ran into Edward in California while he was on vacation," Bella admitted easily, but this part wasn't exactly a lie. "He made me realize that I wasn't overly happy with the direction of my life there and um... I've decided to move back home. I'm living with him and we're seeing each other again."

Charlie choked on his water and though Bella's account wasn't 100% accurate, it was as close to the truth as we were willing to offer them for the time being.

"You up and left your career in Los Angeles to move back here to Forks? Are you kidding me with this, Bella?" Charlie questioned angrily, as Renee reached over to grab his arm, trying to soothe him as best as she could. She even leaned over and whispered something in his ear, which seemed to calm him a bit.

"I'm an adult now, and you don't need to approve of my decisions, but you need to respect them." I squeezed Bella's hand in support and she gave me a small smile in return.

It was at that moment that I saw a commotion by the front door and sure enough, Emmett and Rosalie were making their way into the restaurant. She was dressed in her usual slinky, skin tight short dress and he was proud as hell to be seen with her. "Oh fucking hell," I cursed under my breath as Bella followed my line of sight and saw our friends. "Did you tell them we were coming here?"

"Nope."

"Oh great, your friend Emmett is here too," Charlie groaned as our friends strode over without a care in the world. Could this get any more awkward? God, I hope they didn't say anything about our wedding.

"Good evening folks. Chief, Mrs. Chief," Emmett said with a nod of his head and complete confidence.

"You can call me, Renee," she said sweetly as she held out her hand and Emmett had to be all suave and kiss her hand. Jesus, he was laying it on thick.

"Stop wooing my wife, McCarty. Don't forget, you still have to show up at traffic court in two weeks to deal with your speeding ticket," Charlie said sternly as Emmett saluted him and I wished I could get up and kick him in the nuts. Thankfully, Bella was reading my mind and kicked him in the shins. "Who is this young lady?"

"This would be my girlfriend, Rosalie," Emmett said proudly as Rose extended her hand out to Bella's dad and he shook it quickly as her mother just glared at him because he was getting an eyeful of her breasts. Okay, so maybe Rosalie's cleavage was in Renee's face too, but she glared at Charlie nonetheless. "She's an old friend of Bella's."

"Oh really?" Renee asked, suddenly curious as she stared at daughter instead of her husband now. I rubbed Bella's knee, trying to ease her obvious anxiety, but instead of solving the problem, things began to snowball. "I'm surprised she's never mentioned you before, Rosalie."

"Excuse me," asked a creepy looking guy who came up to Rosalie, with a huge smile on his face. "Aren't you Roslyn Ryder?" Bella immediately tensed up beside me, and I could sense a major shift in Emmett's posture. Whereas he was calm a moment earlier, he was now on the defensive.

"Oh no... You must have me confused with someone else," Rosalie lied as she moved closer to Emmett's side and he growled at the stranger, who suddenly looked like he was about to throw up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect; you just look so much like her. She's beautiful," the man added as his eyes then flittered to Bella and he blinked repeatedly before opening his mouth again. "And you look so much like Bree Tanner."

"Well, they're not," Emmett snapped at him. "Now, if you don't mind, these women would like to enjoy their dinner without your interruptions." The man apologized again and then fled the restaurant like his ass was on fire. Then again, a serious and threatening look like Emmett had given him would do that to a guy.

Just when we thought everything was fine, the man was back in a flash with a camera and attempted to take a picture of both Rosalie and Bella. I tried to get up from the bench, but Bella was sitting on the outside, preventing me from moving. In the meantime, Emmett had grabbed the jackass by his collar and punched him in the face, before tossing his camera on the ground and stomping on it roughly.

"Stay the fuck away from them, asshole," he forced out through clenched teeth as the man left and we were all left hoping that everything was fine. It wasn't going to be fine though.

"What in the hell was that about? Who in the hell are Bree and Roslyn? Bella, what is going on here?" The Chief continued on rambling, clearly distressed about the entire scene that just unfolded.

"Rose and Emmett, can you give us a few moments?" Bella asked sweetly, much nicer than I would have been.

"Yeah, I think we will get our dinner to go anyways," Rose replied as she gave both Bella and I a sympathetic glance before turning and leaving with Emmett.

"Bella, I want an explanation for all of this," her father said sternly as Bella's small hands balled into fists at her side and I grabbed her knee to stop her leg from moving. "First you show up here with Edward and tell us you are dating him again and moving back to Forks. Then we get introduced to someone who is supposed to be your friend, yet we've never heard of her before. I want answers."

"How long have you been gambling away your life savings, Dad?"

A gasp was heard from Renee and I was proud of Bella for being so forthright with her father.

"I have not..."

"Just stop it," Bella interrupted. "I know what is going on. Who do you think Mom calls when she can't pay the bills because you've given your pay check to Billy to cover your debts?"

"It's just..."

"There's no excuse for what you are doing, Dad."

"Renee?" he questioned, looking for support, but Bella's mother simply put her face in hands and began quietly sobbing. "What is this? Some sort of intervention or some shit? Is Edward here supposed to be the muscle?"

"No... what? No. It's not an intervention. Not really."

"I'm not gambling, Bella."

"Don't lie to her, Charlie," said Renee softly as she lifted her head and pushed tears off of her cheeks. I felt so bad, like I was interrupting something I had no reason to be privy too, but based on the way Bella was now clutching to my hand, I knew I couldn't leave. "Bella gave me the $75,000 a few years ago to pay off Billy."

"What?" Charlie asked incredulous. "I thought you took out a second mortgage, Renee?"

"No one would give us a second mortgage, Charlie," she spit back at him. "I talked to Bella and she gave it to us." Charlie was downright furious now. His mustache was twitching and his face was turning red, not unlike Bella's did when she was frustrated.

"Where did you get the money? Do you owe someone?"

"Not anymore," Bella muttered.

"Who? Did you have a loan? Did your work give you an advance or something?" Charlie continued to pester her and I could tell Bella was at her breaking point. I knew she didn't want to tell her father what she had done, but I wasn't the only person who felt like it was the only way to get him to smarten up and realize just how much he was hurting his family. "Bella... just tell me."

"I was in movies..." she said softly before she set eyes on her parents and even I could sense their anxiety. "Adult movies."

Both Renee and Charlie's faces were flooded with disappointment, but more so Renee. She had assumed that for the last few years Bella was working hard and helping her through legitimate means, so it was to be expected that she would take it hard.

"When mom first told me how cash strapped things were, I began dancing... stripping... to pay for my expenses. Then you got in deep with Billy and it was the only way to get you out. He was threatening mom, the banks wouldn't help you with any sort of financing thanks to your credit history and I couldn't just let it happen. I couldn't allow you and mom to lose the house and I couldn't let Billy hurt you." Bella began crying again as a waitress approached our table, clearly having the worst timing possible, and I waved her off.

I kissed Bella's temple and she lifted her head before staring at her father with newfound resolve. "I'm not doing it anymore. I have a bit of savings left, but I can't afford to bail you out anymore, Dad."

"There's nothing to bail out, Bella."

"Bullshit," she said sternly. "I know you have a balance with Billy, he called Mom this morning."

"Its fine, I've got it taken care of," her father tried to rationalize, but Bella was having none of it as she slammed her hand down on the table.

"No, you don't. If you don't agree to my terms, I can't help you anymore, Dad."

"What terms?" he asked, his voice shaking out of apprehension.

"You have to go to Gamblers Anonymous, Charlie," said Renee as she looked up at her husband with remorse. "It's our fault Bella did what she did, and you have to get better so that we can move on as a family."

"I don't have a problem, Renee."

"Charlie, either you go to the Gamblers Anonymous meeting with me in Port Angeles tomorrow, or you have to move the fuck out of my house." Bella and I were both taken aback by Renee's forcefulness. "I've lived with this for far too long without doing anything Charlie. I can't do that anymore."

"But..."

"No buts," she chastised angrily. "I also won't think twice to go to the Mayor and tell him. You'll lose your job. Is your addiction worth it, Charlie?"

"Dad," Bella began, her voice soft and calm. "I know you are disappointed in me, but I was doing everything I could to keep you and Mom afloat. Would I do it again? No, I would probably do things differently, but sometimes things happen for a reason." Bella squeezed my hand as she spoke and then looked at me lovingly. "Edward found me and brought me home. He is helping me deal with my past and move forward."

"Thank you, Edward," Renee said sweetly as she reached across the table to grab my free hand. "Just... thank you." Of course, Charlie was stoic and unimpressed. Not that I blamed the guy, he was just told to either clean up his act or lose his life. I would be pissed too.

"And, since we are being completely honest here tonight. I feel like I should tell you guys something else," Bella started as I looked at her with a small smile, unsure of what she was going to say, but hopeful that maybe she would say something else sweet about me. "Edward and I got married just over a week ago."

Oh fuck no.

**Fic Rec: Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek by SoapyMayhem. It's chock full of comedy, smut and a hot geekward. Who doesn't love that shit, right?**


	24. Ultimatum

**I'm sure you are all eager to see what happens after Bella's little word vomit from the last chapter, so it's get to it shall we? Thanks to MaggieMay14 & smmiskimen for their beta magic. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 are the Fred to my George.**

**I don't own Twilight; I just like to mess with all the characters she created.**

That didn't just happen, right? I thought to myself as Charlie's face turned from a scowl to downright fury. I was certain that at any moment smoke would come out of his ears or he would turn green and rip off most of his clothes. He looked _that_ pissed at me.

What in the hell was Bella thinking just blurting our news out like that? What happened to us facing one issue at a time? I thought we were going to be here doing our little intervention for Charlie, but now I was really concerned about whether or not we would be able to have kids since the Chief looked like he was ready to yank my junk from me and shove it down my throat.

I looked at Bella in confusion as Charlie suddenly began to stand and Renee gripped his shoulder, trying to make him sit down. Okay, I was definitely worried for my well being now.

I had seen all those bad movies where the guy was chased by the threatening father and you couldn't get any more scary that the Chief. He had a gun and he was clearly unstable. As far as I was concerned, my chances at living were about 50/50 at that point.

"Don't make even more of a scene, Charlie," she urged.

"What in the fuck are you doing with your life, Bella?" Charlie shouted at her as I noticed a manager and our waitress whispering in the back. Shit, we were causing a huge scene and this was not going to go well. I wonder if I could get some mozzarella sticks to go? They were always really good here at the Lodge.

"I could ask you the same thing, Dad," Bella replied snarkily as I rolled my eyes and looked at Charlie, who wasn't standing, yet was also not sitting. It was like he was ready to pounce on one of us, but he couldn't decide who. I felt like he should have some sort of National Geographic voice over 'the North American Father was ready to strike. To kill and rip apart piece by piece, the man who had married his only daughter.' I had to fight back a snort at the image in my head of Charlie dressed like a cougar.

"Listen, don't be mad at him. If it wasn't for Edward, and yes even Emmett, I would still be in California doing movies and ignoring the fact that you have a problem that is ruining your life and mom's."

"Oh, so Edward is your damn hero, is he?" Charlie snapped. "Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Then why? Just...why would you do it? Why would you get married?"

"Why are you gambling away your life?"

"This isn't about me, Bella," Charlie shouted as Bella let out a groan and I had to prevent myself from doing the same. Charlie wouldn't think twice about kicking my ass just for looking at him funny, let alone being married to Bella.

"It's all about you, Dad. I came back to help you. I never would have gotten into the um...film industry, if you hadn't been gambling. I felt like I had no other choice and an opportunity came along."

"What about that house you lived in when we visited for your graduation?"

"It was a short term rental. I really lived in a small apartment several miles away."

"Did you actually graduate from college?"

"Yes, Dad," Bella sighed. "I graduated with my degree, no worries there. The money from my um…movies, helped to pay for my education too. Didn't you ever wonder why I never asked you for money, other than the fact that I knew you were practically handing your paycheck every week over to Billy?"

"I thought you were working a legitimate job, Bella," added Renee, her voice showing her disappointment with her daughter very clearly.

"I'm being pranked, right? The officers watch this stupid show at the station with some guy named Ash Tray and we're on it. I know it."

"Ashtray?" Renee questioned, her eyes full of hurt and concern, but also confusion.

"You know the boy who married Dudley Moore."

Fuck, this was too much. I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up, but Charlie's lack of knowledge about celebrities was hard not to laugh at. Needless to say, he was back to scowling at me because of my laughter.

"Sorry, dad. _Ashton Kutcher_ is not taping you for his show, _Punked_, which is no longer on the air by the way. He's also not gay and he is married to _Demi Moore_, not Dudley Moore," Bella explained softly as I let out another small giggle and Charlie glared at me again. This wasn't going too well, now was it?

"Listen, I know you really don't want to believe us, but what we did was nothing malicious and we never intended to hurt you. Not with our wedding and certainly not with my career, though in hindsight, I do regret that decision." Bella paused for a moment before gripping my hand in hers tightly and looking at me with longing clear in her eyes. "Edward and I got married to get me out of my contract with the film company. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"I'm sorry we missed the wedding, Bella," said Renee, genuinely hurt by the fact that we eloped. We didn't have much of a choice in the matter though.

"It was very much of a spur of the moment thing," I replied, wanting to ease Renee and Charlie's concerns. "Though we eloped in Las Vegas with Emmett and Rosalie as our witnesses, maybe one day we can do something small here in Forks for our families. I know my parents would like that."

"Do they know?" Renee asked, a little smile cracking her face. I couldn't help but think that she was a bit happy to possibly have a leg up on my mother where our news was concerned. They always had a bit of a competitive streak between them, especially since they were both two of the more popular wives in town. They were always part of each charity event and I think they kept count of how many times they were mentioned in the Forks newspaper. Imagine Gimli and Legolas from Lord of the Rings fighting over how many kills they got, but instead it was WASPY wives and newspaper references. It was pathetic.

"No," I replied firmly. "We were planning to wait a bit to tell you and them, but I guess Bella's excitement got the best of her. Bella and I will be discussing how best to approach the situation with my parents in the near future, I guess."

"I'm sorry," Bella mouthed quietly to me as Charlie pounded his fist down on the table, catching us all off guard.

"This is fucking ridiculous. You two cannot be married," Charlie stated firmly as though what he was saying was the truth. "You were not in porno and I am not a gambler. All of you are full of shit. Move out of my way, Renee." Bella's mother didn't budge and instead she glared at her husband with a ferocity I had never seen before in my life. Actually, I stand corrected. Bella looked at me like that when I showed up at the movie set a few weeks earlier.

"Charles Elroy Swan, you are not leaving this table without me getting a chance to say my peace."

Elroy, really? Who was his father, George Jetson?

I held back a snort as Bella gripped my hand and we both watched as Charlie sat back down and the manager of the restaurant seemed to think everything was all right and paid no more attention to us. However, Charlie was far from fine.

"Renee, this is not something we should be discussing in public."

"Well too bad, Charlie, cause unless you pull your head out of your ass, you aren't coming home tonight. I'm tired of all of this…the gambling, the lying and it's all been made worse because your daughter is here trying to help you and you are trying to pretend like nothing is going on."

"Dad, all we want is for you to admit that you want help."

"I don't want help," Charlie pronounced firmly, though his voice was starting to crack. "I'm doing just fine."

"Okay then, Charlie. Let's see how fine you are doing when you lose your job, your house and your wife," Renee declared furiously as she stood up and looked at Bella and I. "Can you guys take me home, please. Charlie, if you dare set foot in our house tonight, I will call the cops."

"Renee, stop being so overdramatic. You're always acting like you are on a bloody soap opera," the Chief stated as he reached out for her and she smacked his hand away. "Come on, Renee…" he pleaded softly.

"No…I'm not doing this shit anymore. I can't sit by and watch you self-destruct and I'm definitely not going to let you drag me down with you. I've been doing it for far too long and I refuse to sit by and let you fuck up our lives. Bella…Edward…can we go please?" Renee stormed away followed closely by Bella and as I went to follow them, Charlie grabbed my arm and held it tightly.

"I can't lose them," he whispered to me as I saw the utter anguish on his face. "What do I need to do?"

"You know what you need to do, Chief. If you can't admit that you have a problem and agree to seek help, I don't think you can stop from losing them," I said simply as I noticed Bella waiting by the door, so I pulled my arm from the Chief's grip and took a couple of steps before I turned around and went back to the table. "Your daughter is the best person I have ever met. Don't let her or Renee slip away from you. They have put up with a lot of crap from you and they have reached their boiling point. You need to shit or get off the pot… Sir."

When I reached Bella at the door, I slipped her hand easily in mine and we headed out to the parking lot, with Renee leading the way.

The drive back to the Swan House was very quiet and tense. Renee sat in the back of my car, with Bella beside me, her hands clenched tightly together on her lap. It made me anxious that she kept looking back at Renee and checking to make sure that she was okay. As we walked inside the house, it wasn't shocked to see Renee walk to the fridge and pull a bottle of vodka and pack of smokes from the back of the freezer.

"Since when do you drink, mom?" Bella asked, in surprise as Renee didn't even bother to get herself a glass, choosing to drink straight from the bottle instead. "Classy."

"Shut it, Bella. I'm not happy with you."

"I was just…" Bella attempted to defend herself, but Renee slashed her hand through the air and smacked me in the chest roughly.

"No… you can't say anything that makes what you did okay, Bella. You lied to us for three years and made me think you were legitimately working for the money you sent us. I'm disappointed in you for so many things, but…" Renee turned and looked at me, but for once I couldn't read the expression on her face. "I have to thank you for bringing her home."

Without warning, Renee pulled me into a huge bear hug, spilling some of her vodka down my back as she dropped her smokes onto the floor. Bella helped her to sit down in the living room as I cleaned up the mess and when I found them again a moment later, they were both crying inconsolably.

"I feel so ashamed that I continued to take money from you and I never once asked where it came from," Renee sobbed as Bella squeezed her tighter and I watched as tears continued to fall from her eyes. "If I had known that porn was how you were making your money, I would have made you stop."

"I was stuck in a contract, mom," Bella tried to explain in an effort to make Renee see the light. It wasn't Renee's fault that Bella had made adult movies. Bella was an adult who made her own choices; she just didn't make the best ones. "I knew what I was getting into and though I know now that it was stupid and I was just feeding dad's addiction, part of me doesn't regret it."

"Why not?"

"It led Edward to me," Bella said simply as I came up behind her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Though we are doing everything backwards, I am glad he came and found me."

"Thank you, Edward," Renee added again before she grabbed my arm and pulled me down into their hug. "Are you going to tell me about your wedding?" she asked trying to change the topic to something a little more light-hearted.

"It was nothing overly fancy, considering it was a wedding. It was a last minute thing at a small wedding chapel in Vegas," Bella explained as she told Renee about her dress and Rose and Emmett joining us. "Rosalie has a few pictures somewhere that I am sure we can get for you."

"Maybe, if we can get your father to pull his head out of his ass…though it is lodged so far up there I'm not sure it's possible…maybe we can have another wedding in the backyard or something," Renee asked, her voice hopeful but anguished. Here she was trying to plan our wedding while also fretting about the state of her marriage and her husband. "Charlie could maybe walk you down the aisle."

Renee burst out into loud sobs again as my cell phone went off and Bella motioned for me to take it. I stepped into the kitchen and noticed that it was my dad on the other line. Fuck, I didn't need the stress of him added onto the stress of everything else at that moment. However, he would just keep calling if I didn't answer.

"Hi, Dad," I said simply, not wanting to make him think something was wrong.

"Why in the fuck is Charlie Swan in my house ranting and raving about you getting married to his daughter? You didn't marry Bella, did you?" I let out a huge sigh and walked into the other room with my hand over the receiver.

"Charlie is at my parents and he just told them the good news," I said through clenched teeth as Bella and Renee both looked shocked as hell. What was Charlie doing?

"Edward…what is going on?" my dad called out again as I put the phone back to my ear and the women looked at me in surprise. "Are you married?"

"Yes."

"To Bella?"

"No, to Kim Kardashian. Yes, to Bella."

"Who the hell is Kim Kardashi-what? Forget it, Edward. Come over here to collect your father-in-law. He's making a gigantic scene on the front lawn and the neighbors are all watching."

"Who gives a shit?" I yelled at him, furious at the fact that he was treating me like a child. "You know what I want you to do, Dad? Call the cops on him."

"I can't do that, Edward."

"Why not, he's disturbing the peace isn't he?"

"He's the Chief of Police. You don't want to come handle this yourself?"

"No, I don't. I'm busy consoling my wife and my mother-in-law. Charlie can handle himself."

"Fuck…fine. I'll take care of him, but don't think you've heard the last from me about this marriage. I'm sure we can get it annulled rather quickly. Your mother is beside herself that she didn't get a chance to plan a real wedding for you."

"It's not like we could afford a wedding, dad," I replied snidely as I could hear Charlie yelling something in the background, but couldn't quiet decipher his mumbling. "Tell Mom I will call her soon and we will discuss the wedding and everything, but right now, I can't handle this. And we're not getting it annulled."

"Edward…"

"No, Dad. I need to go." I hung up the phone and felt like a weight was lifted off of me. Sure, Charlie was being an ass at my parent's house, but at least I had stood up to my father. His suggestion of an annulment was stupid as hell and I could tell by the way that Bella was looking at me that she felt the same way.

"Do we need to go get him?" Renee questioned as I shook my head vehemently.

"No. Charlie knows what he needs to do to make things right and neither of you girls is going to hunt him down and try and fix the mess he has made. That's what has happened for the past several years and look at where it has gotten you?" I declared sternly as Bella and Renee both looked at me in surprise. "Charlie doesn't want to lose either of you. I'm sure things will turn around soon."

For the next few hours, we sat around discussing some of the details of Bella's career in Los Angeles. Renee flipped between disgust, anger and disappointment, but in the end she was glad that Bella had finally gotten out of the business. Renee also questioned us about our future and Bella and I admitted that we were taking everything one day at a time and in a few days we would go on a date.

"It's completely ass upwards, but I can see that you guys are happy together," Renee admitted as I took Bella's hand in mine and a loud knock on the door surprised us all. I got up and approached, hearing the whispering of two male voices on the other side of the door. I wasn't overly surprised to see Charlie standing there with my father clutching his arm.

"I believe you've lost him, Renee," said my father as Bella and her mother stood behind me, watching everything nervously.

"I didn't lose anything, Carlisle. Charlie had a decision to make and until he makes the right one, he is no longer allowed in my house." Renee was furious at the reappearance of her husband, which she surely thought was more due to my father's goading than Charlie's actual remorse. She clutched Bella's hand tightly before she decided to speak again. "Has there been a decision made?"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Charlie, as he stood there like a reprimanded child beside my father, while his wife gave him the ultimatum he so desperately needed. He looked full of remorse as he lifted his head and looked at Renee intently

"I want to come home."

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"I'm willing...to get help. Carlisle helped me find a gamblers anonymous meeting in Port Angeles on Monday night and he's offered to go with me." My eyes widened in surprise as I looked at my father whose face was still stern as ever.

"Carlisle?" Renee questioned as she looked at my dad with just as much shock as me.

"I'm doing it under duress. It seems Esme thought my remark on the annulment was a bit much and she threatened to kick _me_ out if I didn't help Charlie. So here we are."

It was official; my mother fucking rocked.

"Thank you Carlisle," Renee said simply as she reached out and gave him a hug that my father didn't return since he was now so confused. "I really appreciate your help, however it came to happen."

"There is another message from Esme," my father added with a small groan. "She would like all of you to join us for dinner tomorrow night. A _celebration_ of sorts," he finished through clenched teeth. Bella looked at me and shrugged her shoulders, showing me that she was fine with the dinner plans, but I had something else in mind.

"Is it possible we can do it in a few days? I'd love to take my wife out on a date tomorrow."

**Fic Rec: Pride and Professionalism by Leah The Weary and also Fall To Ruin One Day by SleepyValentina. Also, if you get a chance, check out Project Team Beta's Back to School fundraiser for education charities in United States in Canada. projectteambeta . com**


	25. Dinner for Two

**A/N: I'm back to updating on Fridays. This may continue for the forseeable future. Then again, the story is almost over. After this chapter, there is maybe like 4 chapters left. Maybe a smuttake of Edward making his own porno. You never know.**

**Thanks again to MaggieMay14 & smmiskimen. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 are Smurfettes to my Brainy Smurf.**

**I don't own Twilight. I am going on vacation next week though to Niagara Falls. Who wants to come?**

"Are you nervous, man?" Emmett asked me as I paced around the living room, my palms sweating as I adjusted my tie for the umpteenth time. Clearly I was anxious, so his question was one of the stupidest he had asked to date, which was saying a lot since I was talking to Emmett. "Where are you taking her?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"What if the house burns down?"

"Call the fire department and then the insurance company."

"What if Oprah calls and wants to interview you for rescuing a porn queen?"

"She won't call, Emmett, but if she does, why don't you talk to her, alright?"

"Okay, what if...a meteorite hits the house."

"Call the news."

"What if your dad calls?"

"Tell him to go fuck himself." I had gone into work earlier in the day, since it was Monday and my dad had barely said two words to me. Then again, he didn't talk to anyone in the office. Things were somewhat tense around the water cooler to say the least. One of the other employees, Shelley, helped me get my bearings and figure out the few things I had issues with while my dad remained holed up in his office. I couldn't help but think that whatever was going on with him, he was simply getting what he deserved.

I shook the thoughts of my father from my head and tried to focus on what Emmett was saying. "Well, you know that's an impossibility. I once saw a movie where the guy tried, his schlong was pretty long and you'd think it would reach, but no..."

"Emmett...what the fuck?" I shouted in frustration as I heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around to see Rosalie followed by Bella, who was dressed impeccably.

After the disaster that was our dinner the night before with her parents, I was determined to do something to take Bella's mind off of all of the stress in our lives. I wanted her to feel like she was wanted, hell...needed, here and I wanted her to know that she made the right decision in coming home. Sure, it took a bit of work on my part this morning before I headed off to work to get things set in place for our night together, but I couldn't help but feel like it would be worth it. That this would be the new beginning I was looking for.

Even though it had taken me a bit of time, I was completely ready to move past everything that had happened in the past four years and move forward with Bella. And, as I watched her take the last step off the stairs and effortlessly slip her hand in mine, I couldn't help but feel like she felt the same.

Bella had spent the morning with her mother and father, having a lengthy discussion about everything that had gone wrong since Bella had left for college and how their money woes had basically exacerbated her bad decisions. When she got home from their house, Bella called me at work and told me what had gone down.

Apparently, her parents need for Bella not to want for anything got them in trouble financially to begin with. It was Bella's over the top sixteenth birthday party, which she didn't even want, that put them further into debt than they realized and Charlie made a few quick bets and came away a winner.

Then he got greedy and that led to him stupidly believing he could continue to make money and he had dreams of an early retirement and whisking Renee away on a thirtieth anniversary cruise, which is why he never stopped. He kept thinking that he would rebound and get the money he wanted. Thankfully, Charlie _finally_ realized the error of his ways, though I have to admit, I'm curious as to what my father could have possibly said to him to get him to agree to therapy.

Though Charlie was going to attend Gamblers Anonymous meetings, Carlisle had also offered to give him the information on one of his clients, a local psychologist, who may be able to help the situation as well. The fact that Charlie was agreeing to go was a huge step in the right direction.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked, as she stared up at me in confusion. I guess I had been standing there motionless for a moment without realizing it. I nodded my head slowly and pulled her gently towards the front door.

"Don't wait up for us," I said with a laugh to Emmett who proceeded to smack Rosalie's ass roughly.

"Call us before you head home. I'd hate for you guys to walk in on something..." Emmett said, his voice serious as I glared at him for a moment. "I think Rosie and I need to christen the house properly, right baby?"

"Emmett...for the love of god..."

"Don't worry; we won't touch your room."

"If there are ass prints in places there shouldn't be, I will be pissed."

"Pull the stick out of your ass, Edward. Now get out, Rosie's sans panties and I plan to take full advantage of it." Bella and I both shuddered as we walked out of the house, listening in horror as we heard Emmett growl and Rosalie giggle uncontrollably.

"I need to buy bleach on the way home."

"Where are we going anyways?"

"It's a surprise," I said sweetly as I opened my car door for Bella and helped her climb in. I was nervous all of a sudden, desperate for this to be a great night for us and eager to move forward. I just hoped it was successful.

Forty minutes later, after some very casual conversation in the car about the drive from Los Angeles to Washington, I pulled up in front of a small Greek restaurant in Port Angeles. Within five minutes we were sitting at our secluded table in the far back corner with drinks in our hands and Bella looked at me, confusion clear in her eyes.

"This feels a little odd, don't you think?"

"What's that?"

"Dating my husband," she said with a small laugh. "I mean, I know when people get married the romance and all that shouldn't stop, but we haven't dated in years and here we are... married and dating."

"It's not like anything about us has been normal." I defended, though I knew exactly what she meant. "Let's ignore the married thing for now. We could consider it like we are going out on our first date."

"No...our first date was six years ago. I don't want to completely erase our past. We made mistakes, like I never should have pushed you away simply because I was going to California and I definitely shouldn't have gotten into the um...movie industry."

"Okay, I agree with you there, but look at how far we've come. I think everything was meant to happen for a reason, which is why we are here, married, and on a date."

"Oh my god, you guys are married?" Fuck, I would know that voice anywhere and that wasn't a good thing.

Bella and I lifted our heads and looked up at Lauren Widmore, who, to put it bluntly, was the school slut back in the day. "Lauren, nice to see you," Bella replied through clenched teeth. They never got along, particularly since Lauren had tried to get me to go out with her constantly and I refused her every single time. She was very persistent and Bella hated her and vice versa, I'm sure.

"I'm Lauren Newton now," she replied snidely as I noticed Bella give a small smirk.

"You must be so proud," Bella said, the sarcasm dripping from her voice as Lauren propped her hand on her hip and looked between us curiously. "We were trying to have a quiet dinner, do you mind?"

"You don't have to be such a bitch, Bella." Lauren was being downright rude, and when she turned to face me, she gave me a small smirk. "Edward, I have no idea why you married her because she was never good enough for you. I thought she had up and moved to California."

"She did. I ran into her there and now we are married and living back in Forks."

"Why on earth would you come back to Forks, Bella? Was California not all that it was cracked up to be?" Lauren asked snidely as my hands clenched into fists at my side. Sure, my mother had taught me never to hit a woman, but Lauren surely had to be the exception.

"Why did you never leave, Lauren?" Bella asked simply.

"I left for a little bit. I went to community college here in Port Angeles and became a dental hygienist. I just didn't see the point in working after I married Michael."

"Aren't you working for your father now, Edward?"

"Who are you, Harvey Levin?" Bella questioned, her patience running thin with her former enemy.

"Who?" Lauren questioned dumbly.

"You know...the guy who runs TMZ, that shitty gossip show?"

"Excuse me for knowing what is going on in this town. However it appears my talents are slipping because I didn't know was that you two were still together. It's very curious."

"You know what is curious?" Bella snapped. "It's curious that you married Mike Newton when you wouldn't give him the time of day in high school. Could it be because he's going to inherit his parents sporting goods store in a few years? It's curious that you still seem obsessed with gossip and other people's lives, because your own is a steaming pile of shit. And it's curious that your ring looks huge, but it doesn't sparkle, because it's not real. You should go talk to your husband about that." Bella mouthed out 'cubic zirconia' as Lauren huffed angrily.

"Bitch," Lauren spat as she began to walk away and Bella jumped up, looking like she was ready to start a cat fight. I gripped her arm tightly and pulled her back down to the bench opposite of me and she let out a huge sigh.

"She will never change."

"You're right, she won't. Good call on the ring though. That thing was gaudy as fuck."

"I know right? You'd think a gold-digging skank like her would be able to tell real from fake when it comes to jewelry."

"Anyways...let's ignore the intrusion of Lauren and try to have a good evening, alright?"

After our orders were placed and we had managed to calm down a bit from Lauren's interruption, our dinner seemed to go by nicely. Bella and I discussed job options for her in Forks, of which there weren't many, but she wasn't against finding a job in Port Angeles and commuting. Since her parents refused to take her money any longer, Bella figured she could last a few months without finding a job, but I wanted her to keep it in savings. Maybe I was just being an idiot, but I felt like now that Bella was my wife, I should be taking care of her. However, I refused to argue when she offered to contribute to the rent and groceries. I knew it was a fight I wasn't going to win.

Once dinner was finished, we grabbed some ice cream and walked around the town, both of us remembering our younger days of hanging out in Port Angeles. I had planned for us to go and see a movie, but Bella wasn't really interested, which was fine with me. I also suggested the gallery in town, since I knew Bella loved going when we were younger, but again she just wanted to walk and talk. Who was I to complain?

"Do you remember when we got caught in that rainstorm?"

"Which one?" I asked with a loud laugh, since we had been caught in many. Stupid Forks weather.

"You know the one..." I looked at Bella in confusion as she grinned wide and finished the last bite of her ice cream, mine already long gone. "We came into town to see a movie and when we got out of the car it started to pour. So, we slipped into the alleyway between the movie theatre and the coffee house..."

Oh yes, I definitely remember that time. It's probably on my top ten list of best nights ever.

"Yeah...that night was...it was fun." I was sure my voice sounded deeper than usual as I spoke, but I couldn't get the thought of Bella with her skirt up around her waist and us having very spontaneous sex against the side of the building out of my head. How we didn't get caught that night was a miracle. Unfortunately, we broke up only a few weeks later.

"Umm..." Bella nudged me as we walked right past the very alleyway we were both thinking about. We both stopped and without a second thought I was pulling Bella into the alley and pushing her up against the wall as my lips found hers.

It was like I had stepped back in time, but had four years of wisdom and experience behind me. My hands immediately gripped Bella's waist as my lips moved unhurriedly against hers; wanting to savor every second we had together. I pulled her closer, wanting to remove any space between us, as her fingers moved tentatively up my chest to wind themselves through my hair.

When I groaned, Bella grasped my hair harder and when I ground myself against her, she panted breathlessly and begged me for more. One hand grabbed at her ass as she hitched her leg onto my hip, giving me better access to grind against her. It was heaven.

All my previous thoughts and worries about us were gone and I was suddenly overcome with need for her. My mind kept telling me to get her back in the car and home where we could undress and spend time making love, but my body told me to rip off her panties and fuck her senseless. Before I could decide, Bella pulled away. The smile on her face was breathtaking.

"We should head home."

"We should...right."

"I'd much rather not be on a busy street for what I want to do to you next." Bella winked and made her way out of the alley, pulling her dress down so it covered her ass completely. Shit, I hadn't even noticed that it had ridden up so much. "Are you coming?"

"I was about to," I mumbled, channeling Emmett as I quickened my pace and caught up with her, taking her hand in mine before we headed up the street to where the car was parked.

"I had a great night," Bella said simply as I helped her out of the car at the house. "It feels kinda odd again."

"How so?"

"Well, usually now is when you would kiss me and I'd go in the house while you went home. Now...you've already kissed me and felt me up in an alley and when we go inside, we are sleeping in the same bed."

"Don't over think all of this," I said simply. Lord knows I've done enough over thinking for the both of us. "When my parents used to go out on dates, they would usually hold hands when they walked in the door. Then they would go to bed. It can be that easy for us, Bella."

"If you say so," Bella said genuinely as we walked up to the front door and I kissed her once more before entering the house.

"Jesus fuck," Emmett yelled out as his hands flew down to his groin and he covered his bare junk. Why in the hell was he buck naked in the living room? "You were supposed to call!" Rosalie suddenly stood up, completely naked, from whatever she was doing on the floor and wiped at her mouth. What in the fuck did we walk in on?

"And you weren't actually supposed to be fucking on every surface of our house."

"In our defense, we only did it on the kitchen counter, bathroom counter, in the shower, against that wall over there," Rose explained as she pointed towards the living room wall, "And the washing machine, while on the spin cycle."

"You are washing this entire place from floor to ceiling tomorrow," I shouted as I grasped Bella's hand and led her upstairs to our room.

"You're just jealous it wasn't us, Edward," Bella said jokingly as she sidestepped me and ran up the stairs, with me following close behind. We weren't in the bedroom two seconds before I lifted her up and tossed her onto the bed playfully.

Sure, we weren't at the 'fuck like bunnies' stage that Emmett and Rosalie were, but I think we were happy anyways. At least I knew I was, and I spent the rest of the night with my wife making out and talking about our future to show her that I was serious about her...and us.

**Stories you should be reading – Meet the Masens by FictionFreak95 and There is a Light by belladonnacullen. Both updated this morning, in fact they always seem to update at the same time. One makes me laugh, one makes me angry... but both rock in their own special way.**

**Plus, if you like my new collab, Coming on Easy posted under my collab account, risbeencoldplaywhore, we will be updating tonight. Exciting huh?**


	26. In This Life

**Good Morning All! Not much to say with this update If you haven't heard about 'Seasons of Our Discontent' a Twilight Angst Contest, you should check it out. Hosted by 22blue and Katinki, you can follow them on twitter at twiangstcontest. I'm one of the judges, along with several other wonderful authors. Go check it out.**

**Big thanks to MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen for betaing this nutjob. Risbee and Flightlessbird11 are the Buzz and Woody to my Jessie :)  
**

**I don't own twilight; I am enjoying a nice Tim Hortons coffee right now as I suffer through my cold.**

Bella and I sat in the Swan's kitchen, a cup of coffee in both of our hands as we waited for Charlie to return from his first Gamblers Anonymous meeting with my father. It had been three days since our first date, four days since my father last spoke to me, and two hours since I saw Emmett's bare ass. If things kept up the way they were, I was seriously considering moving out of the house so he could just run around naked 24 / 7 with Rosalie.

"You look deep in thought," Bella said softly as she reached for my hand, her thumb moving slowly against the back of it.

"There's just a lot of things on my mind these days," I admitted quietly as Bella quirked her eyebrow at me. "Things are good...hell, they are great with you and I, but I'm not completely happy."

"Maybe we just need to have sex," Bella suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. "Sex is the magic cure-all. I had a friend in college who said chicken soup was the Jewish cure-all, but I think its sex. Your thoughts?" I couldn't help but smile at my sweet girl.

Yeah, I knew it had been rough for the girl to go from fucking for a living to barely getting groped from her husband, but we had both gone to get tested for all sexually transmitted diseases the night after our date and we were waiting till the results were in. Lord knows I wanted to claim every inch of her as my wife, but she agreed that we shouldn't take any chances, even though she was tested regularly in L.A. and I was tested before that sham of a movie shoot, we did it together. Neither of us were taking any chances.

"Soon...I promise."

"What about oral?"

"You want to give me a blow job right now? In your parents kitchen?" I asked, with a small smile.

"Sure. Will it make you happy?"

"Fuck yeah it would make me happy, but I'd still have all that other shit on my mind."

"What are you kids talking about?" asked my mother as she walked into the kitchen with Renee right behind her. Ever since my mother had discovered Bella and I were married, she had been one hundred percent supportive of us. She had renewed her friendship with Renee and they seemed to get along better now than ever before.

"I offered Edward a blow job to relieve his stress," Bella admitted without shame as I kicked her under the table.

"Seriously? Don't tell our mothers that," I groaned as I watched Bella bend down and rub at her shin with a grimace on her face. Don't look at her cleavage, I kept reminding myself, but it was in vain. I was suddenly hard.

"Oh come on, Edward. Don't be such a prude," Renee said as she helped herself to some of the coffee that Bella had made and sat down right beside me, her arm draped over my shoulder. "You're my son-in-law now, so you should learn that nothing is off limits in this household...unless of course it's pornography careers or gambling addictions." Hey, look at that – dick is suddenly soft. Thanks Renee.

"Very funny," I said with a sigh as my mother glared at me.

"You don't want to work for your father, do you?" she asked, knowing me perfectly. I just shook my head as I let out a sigh. I hadn't wanted to go to work for him from the moment I graduated, but I felt like I had to...like it was my duty to the family or something to make sure his company was successful. Now I felt trapped.

"It's not my dream...it's his...for me to take over the company and it to be Cullen and Son's Accounting, or whatever."

"What's your dream?" my mother questioned as I looked across the table at Bella, taking her hand in mind as I gave it a little squeeze. "I guess I have the answer to that question, huh? Maybe I should rephrase the question...what do you want to do for a living, Edward?"

Yeah, I liked being an accountant for the most part, but I didn't want to do it under the thumb of my father. Perhaps what I needed to do was look into working for one particular company instead of an accounting firm that handled dozens of clients, like my fathers.

I was about to respond to Esme, when we heard the front door close and watched as my dad and the Chief walked in, both with small smiles on their faces.

"How did everything go?" Renee asked anxiously as she dropped her arm from my shoulder and glanced between Bella and Charlie.

"Better than I thought," Charlie said stoically, as he leaned against the counter with his arms folded in front of him. "Everyone else told their story and Carlisle made sure I explained mine. I got a bunch of information from Charlotte, the woman who runs the program, about their recovery program and I'm going to take it one step at a time."

Renee's eyes filled with tears as she jumped up from her seat and gave Charlie a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"He's got a long way to go yet," my father said simply as I let out a small groan. Surely he could let Charlie have one moment of happiness, right? "Edward, Esme...can I see you outside please?"

Well, this was a surprise. My father actually wanted to talk to me about something?

I watched as my parents stepped out the front door and then I followed them, my heart beating erratically and my entire body tense. I could sense that whatever was about to happen wasn't good. They were silent for a moment, my father watching me carefully before he finally spoke.

"I'm selling the company."

"What the fuck?" I said a little too loudly as my mother slapped me on the shoulder. "Oh come on, this is a big shock. You had me come from Seattle to work for you and then made me rush back from California after you fired an employee, and now you're going to sell it?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while, because I know your heart isn't in it Edward, and your mother and I want to travel before we get too old or you start giving us grandchildren." Wasn't this a suspicious change of tune since the last time we truly spoke?

"Okay...where is my dad and what did you do with him?"

"Edward, he's serious," Esme added as I raised my eyebrow at her in disbelief. "We've been discussing it for a while. Since before you came back from Seattle, actually."

"I was hoping that you would fit with the company and I could just hand it over to you to run, but you don't want that, do you?"

"Not really, no."

"This is why I've been such a hard ass with you. I had a deadline of September 1st to make a decision on the offer I was given by a much larger firm, who wanted to take over my book of business. First, I wanted to see if you wanted it. I would have rather the company stayed with you, but your mom reminded me that I needed to do what was best for all of us, and forcing you into the business wasn't good for you at all." Carlisle seemed genuinely concerned about my well-being, which was a drastic change from recent weeks. I wasn't sure I believed it or not.

"So, where does that leave me?"

"Well, I sign the documents yesterday for the sale and I have agreed that both you and I will stick around till the end of the year to make the transition smooth, but come December 31st, you are officially unemployed."

"This is really bad timing, Dad." Like, seriously bad timing. I actually needed the money from this job and though I disliked it, I was going to make it work until I found something else. With the economy the way it was though, I wasn't sure how long it would take to find a new job.

"Edward, we are doing this for you, though it probably doesn't seem like it right now."

"No...it doesn't really seem like it and to make matters worse, you drop the bomb while we're standing on the Swan's front porch. What the hell?" I paced nervously across the wooden deck and when Bella stuck her head out the front door, I was ready to head home. I had way too much to think about and I wasn't able to focus under the pressure.

"Everything okay?"

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Bella simply as her eyes darted between my parents and I.

"Sure, I could head out."

"Okay, good...I'll meet you at the car," I replied hastily as I made my way down on the front steps of the porch and wordlessly slipped into the car.

Sure, it was harsh of me not to say goodnight to everyone, but I couldn't think straight. What in the hell was I going to do now? I had given up the possibility of several decent jobs in Seattle to go and work for my father, but now he was selling the company. I felt completely disconnected and worried. How in the hell was I going to pay the rent in a few months?

The ride back to the house was quiet – too quiet actually. Bella didn't force me to talk about what was going on, she just sat silently with her hand threaded through mine. We stayed that way until we had gotten into the house and upstairs into our bedroom. I undressed and climbed into bed, feeling like shit for practically ignoring Bella, but I couldn't shut my mind off.

I felt the bed shift as she climbed into bed and curled up behind me, her arms wrapping around my waist.

"So, I'm not gonna let you do this moody shit all night. What happened with your parents?"

"Dad is selling the company," I whispered as I felt Bella tighten her grip around me and I turned in bed until I was facing her, our noses practically touching as I felt her breath across my face. "He knows my heart isn't in it and realizes that us working together was basically ruining our relationship. Things weren't so strained between us before I agreed to work for him."

"How is this a bad thing? You don't want to work there and you get your dad back. It looks like a complete win to me."

"Bella, I still need to work. I need to be able to support us and pay our rent. I can't rely on Emmett like I did in Los Angeles to pay for most of the expenses and I need to pay him back for half of that. He's not my sugar daddy."

"Nah, he's Rosalie's," Bella said with a small smile as she leaned down and kissed my chest before kissing my chin. I really didn't want to disappoint her. I wanted us to have a good life together, and now that was all shot to shit. "Don't stress the little shit, baby."

"This isn't little," I defended as I felt Bella's arms wrap around my neck and her leg hitched over my hip. She moved slowly and I felt myself grow harder under her touch. Fuck.

"Nothing about you is little, baby," she replied with a grin as she moved her hips again, awakening the beast, so to speak. "What I meant to say was that you should take the time, while you have it, to determine what you really want to do with your life and your degree. I just want you to be happy. I can pitch in with my savings to help us make ends meet if I need to."

"Have you figured out what you want to do yet?" I questioned, switching topics as Bella moved against me one more time, this time to swing her leg over me and straddle my waist. Fuck...she was evil.

"Other than to have you inside me?"

"Fuck," I growled as my hips rocked against hers, making my ability to have a serious conversation with her even harder. "Yeah...other than that."

"I haven't had much time to think about it since I've been dealing with all my parental crap, but Rosalie and I had lunch today and she mentioned going into business together." I shuddered at the thought of what those two girls would do together. "Maybe you could help us with that...be our accountant?"

Bella rolled her hips once more and it was truly taking all my willpower not to just flip her over and fuck her, but I wanted our first time back together to be all romantic and shit. This was not that time. However, her rocking against my cock felt really fucking good.

"Oh..." I squeaked as Bella's hands moved up my chest and she rolled my nipples between her fingers. "What kind of business?"

"Rosalie wants to open a sex shop."

"Over my dead fucking body," I said as I popped up from the bed and brushed Bella's hands off of me. "You are kidding right?"

"No. I'm serious. She was talking with Emmett..."

"Oh my god, is this one of Emmett's stupid ideas?" I asked as I climbed from our bed and began pacing the room as Bella lay still with the sheet clutched to her chest. "Trust Emmett to come up with such a moronic idea as you two women opening up a sex shop. Doesn't he know you are trying to separate yourself from your past?"

"Edward...I can't be someone completely new," Bella explained with an annoyed huff. "I can't go back in time and change the last few years. My past makes me who I am and though I regret some of my decisions I've determined I can't erase it."

"I know..." I said softly as I ran my fingers through my hair, tugging on it roughly. "It's just...a sex shop?"

"It's a case of do what you know. What do Rosalie and I both know...sex? Sure, we don't know the business side of things, but we have a few contacts back in California we can get in touch with. We won't be promoting our former selves, we'll be Rosalie and Bella...but we know the industry, the players and we can learn the business. Sex sells. It's not like we have anything set in stone...we just discussed it at lunch."

"What's the next step for you guys?"

"She asked if I was interested and I said maybe. I think it would be a good investment, and we would probably get a store out of Port Angeles, rather than here in Forks. I don't think this town is ready for a sex shop...do you?"

Bella was right...a sex shop in Forks would probably be a disaster. At least if they were in Port Angeles they would have some anonymity, though not as much as they would if they were in Seattle. "Maybe we should all sit down and discuss it. Rosalie said that Emmett wants to invest and with your business savvy and accounting background..."

Fuck, Bella was really excited about this and all I could think of was that she would be going back to her former ways. Well, sure she wouldn't be fucking other people, but she would still be selling sex. I looked up and saw the small smile of hope on her face and I knew I couldn't stop her if this was what she truly wanted.

"I don't suppose you want to be a librarian huh?" I asked as I sat back down on the edge of the bed and I felt Bella move behind me, her hands massaging my shoulders.

"Why, do you have naughty librarian fantasies, Mr. Cullen?" I couldn't help but chuckle at her comment and I shuddered as her hands went down my chest, her mouth right beside my ear. "I want to take your mind off of everything, baby. You need to stop stressing so much."

Bella kissed the back of my neck before climbing off the bed and coming to kneel in front of me. I couldn't help but grimace. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Assume that I don't want to do this. I enjoy doing it...I'm dying to get your cock into my mouth, Edward," Bella said breathily as I let out a small groan while she palmed my cock through my boxer shorts. "I'm a very sexual woman, Edward. You'll have to get used to it."

I watched in fascination as she pulled my cock out and began stroking it softly at first, her grip growing harder and more delicious with each pass. The moment I saw her tongue dart out and lick the tip of me I thought I would be done for, because she just looked so fucking sexy in my t-shirt with my dick on her lips. However, nothing beat the sight of her taking my length inside of her hot, wet mouth.

It was pure fucking heaven as she moved deftly along my length, teasing my balls with her free hand as she expertly took me in her throat and sucked me off. It took a moment for me to fight with the thought of just where she learned how to suck dick so well, but I realized one thing as I tensed, almost ready to shoot my load - she was mine now.

I came deep in her throat and didn't feel any sort of remorse as she smiled brightly at me and licked at her lips. "You were better than I remembered, baby."


	27. Moving On

**So, we are getting near the end of this little story. I know, insert sad face here. On a positive note, I have 3 other stories in the pipelines and if you want something funny to read, you can always check out Coming On Easy, my collab with Risbee under our joint profile: risbeencoldplaywhore.**

**Thanks to MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen for their beta work. Flightlessbird11 and Risbee are the Stormtroopers to my Darth Vader. **

**I don't own Twilight; I do adore the Bourne Identity and may be watching it right now.**

"So, this space is 3,800 square feet, including the storefront, two offices and substantial storage in the back of the store," Laura, our real estate agent explained. Okay, so she wasn't actually my real estate agent, she was Bella, Rosalie & Emmett's, but I was technically along for the ride since my _wife_ forced me to go with them and scope out space for their store.

Yes, they were going ahead with their crazy plan to open their own sex shop.

A few days after the debacle with my parents, the four of us sat down in the living room of our townhouse, ate some pizza and began to try and hash things out. Surprisingly, Rosalie had some great ideas for the store including getting some of the 'actresses' to come out from Los Angeles for the grand opening. She seemed pretty sure that she could have a few of their girlfriends come out to visit and then get them to stay and promote the store for the opening. I was actually rather impressed with all the research Rose had done. She had the names and contact information for a few distributors, Emmett had set her up with a local lawyer to incorporate the business. Both girls were even gung-ho about the name of the store – Sweet as Honey – but I was still on the fence about the whole thing. Emmett had his own ideas about the name, none of them able to be used thanks to his predilection for four letter words.

Sure, I loved seeing Bella be excited about something and wanting to do something more with her life, but was this really the solution to our problems? Did we really want to run a retail store for the rest of our lives? Although I had to admit, I had thought often of offering up my services for accounting on the side and maybe get a few of my father's easier clients to help supplement my income over the next few months as the store started up.

"I'm thinking we can have some drops of honey painted on the front window and we'll get an awning for the front with our logo and name on it. I'm thinking we'll work with a pink and pale yellow color scheme. Just because we sell sex, doesn't mean it can't be classy, right?" Rosalie asked as she stalked around the space like she already owned it.

"As long as it's not major construction work, the owner will allow changes," replied Laura as she moved towards the back of the store and the three of us followed, Emmett being stuck at work. "There is also a flight of stairs here that leads up to a rental apartment on the second floor. It's currently unoccupied, but the building owner is looking for a lessee. They can also enter from the door outside, so if you do rent the space, you can close this so the tenant doesn't have access to the store."

"What if one of us rented it?" I asked curiously as Bella turned around and gazed at me in surprise. Yeah, I had finally spoken. I had been waiting for the right moment and I felt like Rosalie and Bella should take the lead on the space rental, since it was their baby, not mine. "Don't look so shocked. It's not like there's anything keeping us tied to Forks now. You know it's a bit rough with the four of us in the house together. You have to admit that you are tired of listening to the two of them screw like rabbits at every single opportunity."

"He's right, Bella."

"I wasn't disagreeing, Rosalie," Bella snapped back as she looked at me with concern. "Can we talk outside, while Rosalie designs the floor plan, gigantic dildo display or whatever?" I nodded my head and followed Bella out the front door and into the grey afternoon.

"What's wrong?"

"It just kind of caught me off guard that I just moved back to Forks and already you are discussing us moving to Port Angeles. You are thinking about _us_, right?" she asked with her brow slightly furrowed. She was worried and that was never a good sign.

"Yes, I was thinking about us. I don't particularly care where Emmett and Rose live, but it's a bit crowded in our place, don't you think?" I questioned as I brushed some hair behind her ear and then cupped her face in my hand. "It would be good for us...for our relationship...to not live with our best friends all the time. I also think that being too close to our parents isn't the best option these days. They need to be able to solve their own problems and we can't babysit them."

Bella gave me a small frown and she knew I was addressing her issue of constantly calling her mother to find out how things were going. Yeah, Charlie was going to therapy and Gamblers Anonymous, but Bella didn't need to be checking in every ten minutes to make sure things hadn't fallen apart. I had faith in her parents and she needed to have some confidence about the situation too. Getting some distance seemed like a good idea; at least to me it did.

"I'm not babysitting him, Edward," she said in her defense as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me. "You can't begrudge me for being concerned about him. I would just hate..."

"I know, you would hate to see him fall back into his old ways."

"Right," Bella said with a small sigh. "Things don't change overnight. It needs to be a gradual change, but I'm trying to think positive."

"I think moving out of Forks and starting this business, though it pains me a bit to say it, may be the best thing." Yes, that hurt me to say it, because I really wanted Bella to step as far away from her porn star past as she could, but I regardless of my jealousy, I knew this could be good. Rosalie and Bella together seemed to be a force to be reckoned with and the more time I spent with them, the more confidence I had. Where I fit into the business, I still wasn't sure.

"If you agree to the store, then I will agree to move."

"I just agreed to the store two seconds before that, so you are basically just confirming you wouldn't mind moving?"

"What about the lease on your townhouse? Didn't you guys just rent it?"

"I never said Rosalie and Emmett were coming with us. They can continue to live there. I think they need all the rooms and the privacy," I said with a sly grin as Bella pressed herself closer to me and then we heard Rose giggle happily from inside the store. "Let's go look at that apartment, alright?"

The place upstairs surprised both Bella and I. It wasn't particularly large, but it would do for our first real place together. There was an open living room and kitchen, with a decent sized bedroom and bathroom. There were quite a few windows and exposed brick and I could tell Bella liked it. Just looking at her face as she moved her hand along the countertop and opened a few of the kitchen cupboards, I could tell things were going to change rather fast for us.

It was overwhelming how quickly the next few weeks passed by. I worked in the morning at my father's firm, getting together documents and client information for the sale. In the afternoon's, I hightailed it to Port Angeles to help the girls work on the store that we had officially leased. I would keep track of all of the receipts for everything that Rosalie or Bella had bought, and we even had a small desk and laptop set up in the back to do our accounting on. The girls were remarkably organized and Rosalie's attitude only came out once in a while if there was something that was running late or someone was giving her the run around. It was great to see how fast things were coming together. The girls were confident that we could manage an October opening date and I was beginning to see the light; things would be alright.

Once we would finish in the store for the day, Bella and I would climb the stairs to the apartment and we would work on painting the apartment and getting it all ready to move in. We had negotiated a deal with the owner to get two months free if we painted the space and did small renovations ourselves. On the weekends, we slowly began to move our things in and sure enough, it was beginning to look like a real home.

The only downfall was that our bed was in Forks and when we finally got home each night, it was usually to find Rose and Emmett doing something extremely nasty somewhere in the house, like the laundry room or kitchen counter. I won't even mention what we found a week earlier under the dining room table.

On the last Sunday of September, Bella and I finally moved the last of our belongings and furniture into the apartment and we felt a sense of relief at having our own place.

"We're going to miss you back in Forks," Emmett said as he helped me toss our mattress onto the box spring in our new bedroom.

"No you're not."

"Yeah...we won't. I just felt like I had to say something."

"You couldn't have said 'Dude, that dresser was heavy'?"

"I meant something meaningful," Emmett said as he brushed off his sweaty forehead with the hem of his shirt. "How about...I'm glad you got your shit out of the house so I can turn your bedroom into a sex den?"

I choked on the water I was drinking as Emmett looked at me with a furrowed brow. "What?"

"A sex den?"

"Well...yeah. Rosie has been getting all these free samples and shit from distributors and manufacturers, so we need a room to stash them in. Plus, I need to setup the sex swing and Liberator somewhere with lots of room." Suddenly I felt irrationally jealous of my best friend. Why the hell was he getting all the good sex toys? "Oh...Rose and Bella have been splitting the goods. So I'm sure there's a pile of dildos or lubes waiting for you to play with them."

"I don't care," I replied, trying to sound cool about the whole thing, but I was lying. I did care. I wanted to be able to play with Bella, though not as much as Rose and Em clearly were. I was sure that his dick was about to fall off any day now.

"Yes, you do."

"Do not."

"Stop acting like an immature child."

"A sphincter says what?" I replied, quoting Emmett himself. "I'm not upset."

"Ohh...I get it," Emmett said with a grin as he leaned back against the door jamb and looked at me intently. "You, my friend, are sexually frustrated. You and Bella haven't sealed the deal yet, have you?" I couldn't say anything; I was just shocked Emmett had been able to read me so well. Stupid best friend.

"When have we had the time?"

"You make the time, idiot," he stated firmly as he then walked over and patted me on the shoulder. "You are a married man now, Edward. You need to take the time to make sure your little lady is satisfied, if you know what I mean."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Are you sure? Do you need me to draw you a diagram?"

"Fuck off, Em."

"Listen...it's about time you show the lady how well you can butter her muffin, hide the snake in the bush, storm the trenches..."

"Enough," I shouted as Emmett stilled. "I think I get the picture."

"I have hundreds of euphemisms...we could be here all night." I let out a groan just as Bella walked into the room with a laundry basket full of clean clothes. Fuck, I hope she hadn't heard any of that embarrassing conversation with Emmett.

"Is everything okay here?" she asked as she began to unload the basket and hang some of my clothes in the closet. I motioned for Emmett to shut his mouth and he shrugged his shoulders and went downstairs, muttering something about cream on a taco. I didn't even want to know what was going on in his head.

"Yeah, everything's fine. A little man to man talk is all," I replied as I helped her hang up the last few items and then she went to the hallway to fetch another box. She opened it up and we began to make the bed, the entire time all I could think about was where she had sex toys stashed and how many she had. If Rosalie got the sex swing, surely Bella had gotten something big too, right?

"Are you sure you're alright? You are pretty quiet," Bella said once she handed me a pillow and I put it on my side of the bed.

"Yup, everything is great," I lied as she headed out the door after hearing Rosalie call for her. I took the moment of privacy to peek into the closet to see if there were any toys around and unfortunately I was disappointed. There was nothing. Sure, I could walk down the stairs to the store and find hundreds of items in our storage room for the store, since we were waiting for the shelving to arrive this week, but I wanted to know where Bella kept her stash.

Emmett and Rosalie went back to Forks not long after the last box was unloaded from the rental truck, no doubt because he had a sex swing to install in my old bedroom. He didn't mind the commute to Port Angeles everyday as he and Rosalie made plans to drive in together, so Bella would close the store each night and Rosalie would open it. I felt bad that we left them to cover the full rent of the townhouse, but he insisted it was fine.

After a quick dinner of takeout, Bella went to take a shower as I unpacked some books and DVD's on the shelves in the living room, eager to get rid of as many boxes as I could. The kitchen was mainly unpacked and other than a few boxes for the area of the living room that would become my office, we were doing pretty well for ourselves.

It was almost an hour later when I realized I hadn't heard any noise from the bathroom anymore, so I moved into the bedroom and found Bella laid out across our bed in a red satin corset and matching panties and Jesus…what in the hell was that toy on the bed?

"Do you like what you see Mr. Cullen?" she asked as she spread her legs and I let out a small gasp. Fuck…they were crotchless. I dumbly nodded my head as I stood there motionless, staring at Bella who looked like she was ready to eat me.

Was I ready for this next step? Fuck, I hope so.


	28. In the End

**So apparently in the fandom today is love your beta day. I prefer to love my beta's off screen, they have the hickeys to prove it, but MaggieMay14 and smmiskimen know I love them. They rock and they made this shit readable for the last few months, so thank them too.**

**This is the final chapter. There is sex *OMG, right?* and the epilogue is already with MaggieMay14 for review.**

**I don't own Twilight. I also don't own a corset or a pancake house / strip joint, but it's a great idea, right? Everyone likes flapjacks and titties.**

It was official. I was giving up all pretenses of not being madly, passionately and overwhelming in love with Bella and not wanting her more than the air that I breathed. She was lying on our bed in all her glory, showing me every sweet inch of her curvaceous and beautiful body and I had to suck in a breath quickly.

It was either that or I would pass the fuck out, and I would never live that down, especially if word got back to Emmett.

"That is...umm..." I muttered, completely flustered. I was doing a shit job of showing Bella that she was worth it and that I had gotten over my issues with her past. I didn't care anymore. She was mine, I was hers and we were married. Hell, we were building our life together, so I had to shelve all my issues and just jump in head first, so to speak.

"Nice?" Bella asked, trying to finish my sentence for me as her hand snaked down between her legs, clearly teasing me. I couldn't help but gulp loudly as she smiled brightly at me. The look of sheer love and adoration on her face was the reason I managed to gather my wits about me and move closer towards her. She wanted me just as much, if not more, than I wanted her and I needed to show her that.

"Nice is an understatement, Mrs. Cullen," I replied cheekily as I kneeled before her and pushed her legs farther apart.

That's right, I can do this shit. I felt like I had Emmett behind me giving me some sort of pep talk. 'It's your god given right as her husband to fuck the shit out of her. Hell, she's practically begging for it. Show her that you haven't forgotten how to throw a log on the fire.' I shook my head briefly, trying to force out the image of Emmett in my mind, and looked up at Bella who looked confused.

"We don't have to..."

"Oh yes, we do."

"We do?"

"We must."

"Must huh? Is this some end of the world shit? I thought May 11th had already passed and there was no rapture?" What in the hell was she talking about and how did we get so far off the topic of us finally having sex?

"No...but...oh fuck it," I groaned before I used two fingers to spread her lips wide and began licking languidly at her hard clit. The gasps and moans of pleasure from Bella simply reminded me that I hadn't forgotten what I was doing. Bella used to love me going down on her when we were in high school and I was just glad to see I hadn't lost my touch. She seemed pretty glad too.

Not that they were in the way, but I pulled her crotchless satin panties down her legs and tossed them across the room as my fingers teased and explored her wet slit with more enthusiasm. Bella was propped up on her elbows, her breasts now spilling from the top of her corset in the most deliciously tempting way possible, as I slipped one finger inside of her and rubbed her clit with my thumb. I watched enthralled as Bella bit her bottom lip and made the sexiest noises, which in turn made my cock substantially harder.

As her fingers plunged through my hair, pulling me closer to her, I buried my face between her legs and with my tongue, mouth and fingers I showed her just how much I adored her. I licked, sucked, lapped and loved her as much as I could while she writhed around above me, pushing my head further against her wet sex.

"Oh god..." Bella purred as I held her clit between my teeth, nibbling roughly as she urged me on. "This is so...oh fuck...you are so worth the wait."

I grabbed one of her hands and pulled it between her legs, forcing her to rub her clit for me as I pushed her legs farther apart and shoved my tongue deep inside her, trying my best to feel every inch of her sweet pussy. Fuck, I wanted to feel her cum against my mouth and I didn't hesitate in telling her so. "After you cum, I plan to fuck you so hard," I growled as Bella arched her back off the bed slightly and I caught a glimpse of the toy she had left on the bed. No time like the present, I thought to myself as I reached for it and put it on the floor beside me.

I pulled away briefly, kissing my way along Bella's thigh as I stood up, my cock instantly reacting to the sight of her flush and wet on our bed. She was beyond beautiful and as I watched her move her fingers deftly over her body, I still couldn't believe she was mine.

"Hands and knees, baby." It wasn't a question, it was an order and Bella winked at me as she turned over and gladly put her ass in the air for me. I couldn't help but smack it roughly as she moaned beneath my touch. I was trying to remind myself that Bella loved sex...hell, Bella used to live for sex, and I needed to not be some vanilla lover. If anyone was going to indulge in my fantasies with me, it would be Bella. At this point in time though, all I wanted was her.

"I need you to fuck me," Bella urged as she looked over her shoulder and watched me intently. I ran my hands reverently along her smooth back to her gorgeous ass, before I resumed my spot on my knees behind her.

I pushed her legs open wider and Bella leaned downward, her face on the bed, as if anticipating my every move. I reached for the vibrator that she had left out for us and as I pushed my tongue inside her pussy, I put the toy right on her clit and turned it on high.

"Oh...holy shit."

"You like that?" I asked as I pulled back and shoved the toy inside of her, this time with fingers rubbing her clit furiously as she shook above me. There was a bunch of incoherent mumbling as I went back to my motions of darting my tongue inside of her as the toy worked against her clit. Bella pushed her legs further apart, lowering her delectable pussy further down onto my face as her hips began to move, clearly wanting more friction, but I wasn't having any of that. I dropped the toy onto the bed and gripped her hips, stilling her.

"Be a good girl and don't move," I said firmly as my fingers slipped between her soaking wet lips. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," Bella replied through clenched teeth as I noticed her fingers were gripping the sheets tightly. I rubbed her ass, my hands sliding downwards again as I thanked her and reached for the toy again. I hadn't turned it off, but Bella moaned loudly as my tongue swept along her clit. She was so close to the edge of release, and I wanted to give her what she so desperately needed. At least according to her mumbles and groans she seemed to need my cock pretty badly. That thought had me smirking a little too much as I moved my head underneath her again and bit down on her clit as I shoved the toy deep inside her heat.

"Jesus Fuck," she screamed out as I felt her juices begin to run down my chin as she bucked above me and I didn't let up on fucking her as hard as I could. I felt the bed move as Bella's fist hit the mattress as she rode out her orgasm, the smug grin remaining on my face as I stood back up and roughly yanked the toy from her. I tossed it on the floor and then flipped Bella over onto her back, the look of contentment on her face disappearing the moment I pulled her ass right to the edge of the bed and shoved my hard, aching dick inside of her wet pussy.

As Bella gasped beneath me, I pulled my cock out and rubbed the tip over her clit, waiting for a brief moment as she caught her breath before I leaned in and pushed inside of her again. Bella's legs wrapped around my waist, tightening their grip on me as I thrust as deeply inside of her as I could. I grabbed the bottom of her corset and yanked it down, releasing all of her breasts to me as I grabbed onto them, pinching and squeezing them as we fucked.

Bella's cries of pleasures mixed with my grunts and groans filled the room as we moved together in sync, both of us desperate for release. I watched, growling loudly, as my cock slipped inside of my wife and it made me harder still and my cock ached to cum. "I need..."

"What do you need, baby?" Bella asked breathlessly as I leaned down and kissed her roughly.

"I need more..."

"Fuck...you can have it all," she urged as I grabbed her hand and slipped it down so she could feel where we were connected. Her fingers slipped effortlessly around my shaft that was soaked with her arousal and when I looked, she was rubbing her clit furiously. I was on the edge of my release, so I reached down and began rubbing with her, pinching her clit until she screamed out my name as her back arched.

I couldn't help but feel rather triumphant as I released deep inside her, my lips immediately finding hers as I tensed and shook, feeling the most intense orgasm of my life.

"That was fun," Bella muttered a few minutes later as I lifted myself from her sticky chest and kissed her once more. Her fingers slipped through my hair as she smiled brightly at me. "When can we do that again?

The grand opening of the store was on October 29th, and of course, Rosalie had a huge party with a Halloween theme.

A lot had gone down in the past few weeks and it was a relief; almost like a giant weight had been lifted off our shoulders. Sure, the business had kept us busy and I had taken on a few accounting clients, but overall things were going well. My dad had relaxed considerably now that the sale of the business was proceeding. I had put in a few hours each week to help him out, but it was going smoother than expected thankfully. My parents were also spending much more time with Bella's, their friendship rekindled, which pleased Bella greatly. She would drive down to Forks at least once a week to spend some time with her parents, and check on Charlie's recovery, and though there was still some tension about her past, they were doing their best to look past it all.

I was jarred back to the present by the loud music as I stood inside the surprisingly packed store, watching as Rosalie and Bella made the rounds, dressed in very tight dominatrix outfits and talking to friends who had shown up from 'the business' and customers.

Rosalie had gone ahead and contacted a few girls who they had been friends with in the industry and they had quickly agreed to come out and support the girls. I was happy to see Bella so in her element, but also wary because I didn't want her to get caught up in it all again. We had a long discussion the night before; as we laid in bed, discussing her past in more detail and though she seemed insistent that she didn't want that life again, I couldn't completely hide my fears from her. It didn't help that she was walking around the store in black leather and brandishing a whip.

"Hi there," a voluptuous red-head said to me as she stood beside me, eyeing me up. "You live around here, cowboy?" Her manicured fingers reached up and lifted up the brim of my hat slightly as I let out a groan. I hadn't wanted to be a cowboy, but Bella though it was cute and who was I to deny her?

"Upstairs actually," I replied coldly, as she smiled brightly. What the fuck had her so happy?

"Oh really...easy access. I like that. Want some company tonight?" she asked confidently as I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt my _wife_ would appreciate that much," I stated, uninterested as the redhead then moved her hand slowly up my chest and I had to step away to fight off her advances.

"Actually, I don't think your wife would mind at all, especially if she joined us."

"No...just no." I walked away from my spot and found Emmett, dressed in a toga, in the back corner of the store laughing his ass off. "What's so funny?"

"You talking to Fiona Firebush was fucking hilarious, man," Emmett said as he clapped me on the back and I looked at him confused. How was this so funny? "You looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Fuck, if she had touched your junk you probably would have run out of the store."

"First off, who the fuck is Fiona whatever the fuck...and secondly, shut the fuck up."

"Fiona Firebush is one of the actresses Rosie got down here. She's signing autographs in like 15 minutes or some shit," Emmett explained as he lead me into the office and fished two beers out of the mini fridge for us. "I sent her over there to fuck with you for shits and giggles. She only goes by Fiona these days, but everyone calls her Firebush since she has a flame red..."

"I get the picture," I stated as I waved my hand to silence him, not wanting hear anymore.

"You know, for a guy who is getting the poonani on the regular now and works for a bloody sex shop, you still are a bit of a prude."

"Just because I don't want to broadcast my sex life for the public doesn't make me a prude."

"Listen, I don't know how that video made it online and I certainly wasn't the one who made it viral," Emmett said with a wink as I groaned.

Three weeks ago a video of Emmett and Rosalie...umm...in the throes of passion somehow made it online and neither of them seemed to care about removing it. In fact, Emmett seemed strangely proud of the 1 million hits the 15 minute movie had gotten. "Anyways, I have to admit you have come a long way since we graduated."

"Are you trying to be serious?"

"Am I ever serious?"

"No, not usually. Why do you think I am so bloody confused?"

"You've just changed a lot, for the better. You pulled that stick out of your ass and I'd like to think I'm at least partly responsible for the improved Edward." I rolled my eyes as Emmett took a long pull from his drink and then glared at me. "I'm still waiting on my thank you, by the way."

"What do I have to thank you for?"

"Oh you know...putting that porno in all those months ago and encouraging you to track down your high school flame cum...see what I did there?" Emmett asked with a laugh as I reached over to punch him and he moved away from my reach. "High school flame cum porn queen. Without me, you'd be beating off to her movies and crying about the one who got away."

"Thank you, Emmett," I retorted sarcastically while he nodded his head at me.

"You're welcome, dude." Rosalie came back a few minutes later looking for Emmett and hauled him back to the front of the store with her.

As I sat there, enjoying the silence and finishing off my beer, Bella appeared and leaned against the office door.

"What are you doing, big boy?" she asked with a grin and motioned with her head towards the stairs that led to our apartment. "Wanna come upstairs and let me take a ride on your magic stick, cowboy?" Bella couldn't help the giggles that came forth, but after watching her in that outfit all night, I was quick to jump up and grab her hand, pulling her behind me as we ran up the stairs together.

While the grand opening party raged on downstairs, I spent the rest of the night fucking my wife in every conceivable position and on every possible surface of our small apartment. We had heard knocking on our door just after midnight, but we ignored it and continued on. When the sun began to come up we rolled over, our bodies completely entwined together from making love, and I heard her whisper softly as I felt back to sleep... "I'm so glad you found me, Edward."

Yeah, I was a little more than glad myself.

**Need something to read? I've been reading Outbound by aftrnoondlight, which is seriously awesome in its fabulousness. With The Lights Out by is really heating up and if you prefer completed fics, check out The Nightingale Journals by kimpy0464.**


	29. Epilogue

**So this is it... the epilogue. Can you believe it's already over? It seems like just yesterday I was asking my husband for advice on Southern California and where they made porno. At the time he was a plethora of knowledge since he was raised in the Valley, now that the story is over, he's just annoying. He'll never read this anyways. LOL**

**Thanks to MaggieMay14 & smmiskimen for their beta work. Risbee for being the best bestie ever. FictionFreak95 for loving this story more than I probably did and all of you lovely readers for reviewing this madness. Now, onto the show.**

**I don't own Twilight. Though I often wonder what would happen if I said I did own it. It's mine. Then again, I don't want to be blamed for the epic cockblock that was the Twilight series. Thanks (sense my sarcasm?)**

**Three Years Later**

My life in the past three years has been...overwhelming. I think that's the best word to describe it. Bella and I are still together, still married and ridiculously happy together, which makes our friends and family gag in annoyance.

Okay, Emmett was really the only one who actually gagged, but he was being a raging idiot at the time and I may have punched him in the gut for it, too. I still can't grasp how Rosalie puts up with his shit or why she agreed to marry him.

As soon as the lease was up on the townhouse in Forks, Emmett and Rosalie moved to Port Angeles to be closer to the store. It was nice to have someone else around to help with the store at night, other than the employees, but if Rosalie was closing the store, Emmett would usually take it upon himself to head up to our apartment and hang out – without our permission.

The number of times Emmett walked into our apartment and found us having sex was ridiculous. We'd come home from dates, desperate to peel our clothes off and fuck like rabbits and Emmett would be eating Cheetos on our couch and watching sports. We locked the door and he would take the spare key from downstairs and let himself in. I believe there was only one time we left the door unlocked by accident, since we were so eager to get down to business and Em walked in on Bella giving me head in the living room and sat down beside me, like nothing was going on.

"_Sup?" Emmett asked casually as I righted my cock and clothes while Bella looked seriously disappointed._

"_Dude, get the fuck out," I yelled as Emmett just quirked his eye brow at me._

"_Come on, it's not like I've never seen it before, and by seen it before I mean your woman sucking cock and your pencil dick."_

"_Edward doesn't have a fucking pencil dick, Emmett," Bella screeched as she stood up and walked over to him, gripping his ear tightly in between her fingers as she pulled him off the couch. "Now, you have a total of five seconds to get a fuck out of our place or I am going to tell Rosalie about your little secret."_

_Hmm...what secret could this be? And how in the hell does Bella know a secret about Emmett and I don't?_

"_You wouldn't?"_

"_I fucking would in heartbeat, asshole."_

"_Oh come on Bella...don't be a hater."_

"_Don't Bella me, mister. You can't just come in here and help yourself to our apartment any fucking time you want Emmett. Have you ever heard of privacy? What would you do if we went over to your house one day and found you and Rose going at it in your sex den, and we just stood there and watched?"_

"_Honestly, we'd invite you two to play with us. Rosie told me she misses having her time with the ladies," Emmett replied, drawing out how he said ladies so that he sounded sexy or something. It was so wrong._

"_Nice try dipshit, but Rosalie already told me that she offered you a chance to do her and another girl and you turned her down."_

"_Did not."_

"_Oh my god, you two are like children," I snapped as Bella twisted her hand further around Emmett's ear and I watched as he fell to his knees by the door. _

"_Get out or I will tell her your secret, Emmett."_

"_Fuck, fine. You two are no fun," he exclaimed as Bella released his ear and he stood up, making his way down the stairs loudly, his feet stomping the entire way. Bella locked the door and then shoved a chair under the door knob, not that I thought it would do much, before she stripped off her clothes and made me follow her to our room._

_We explored each other's bodies for what felt like hours and when we were finally exhausted and I knew Bella wouldn't be thinking properly, I decided to just ask her what I had been curious about since Emmett left._

"_So umm...what's Emmett's secret?" I asked._

"_He wants to be pegged," she replied sleepily, as she curled up against me and rested her head on my bare chest._

"_What?"_

"_Well, in simple terms...he wants Rosie to fuck him up the ass with a strap on."_

_Well fuck me...just not that way._

So, needless to say that the moment Emmett and Rosalie announced they were moving to Port Angeles, we decided it was time to move away from the store. We kept the space and used it as an employee lounge and spot for people to rest, but Bella and I determined we couldn't continue to have Emmett interrupt our private time. It was getting to the point that we were afraid to have sex, even if Emmett was out of the country, because he just kept popping up at the worst possible times.

Three days after Em and Rosalie moved to town, Bella and I found a small house on the outskirts of town that was perfect for us. Three spacious bedrooms, open concept floor plan and it was a good fifteen minute drive from the store. There was no way Emmett would be stopping over as frequently as he was before, and that was the biggest selling feature of them all. Sure, Bella loved the kitchen and the ensuite bathroom, but the distance was the best part of all.

Rosalie and Emmett got married on the beach in Hawaii a little over a year ago. It was a great vacation for all of us, especially since we had finally opened a second location for Sweet as Honey in Bremerton. We hired a manager and a full staff there, but every few weeks Rosalie or Bella would run down for the day to make sure things were running smoothly. The retail stores were booming, I was working as a self employed accountant and earning a decent living aside from the store and our lives were finally settled.

"I told you that this is bloody ridiculous, Bella," I stammered as I stood by the bedroom door and watched her as she moved about effortlessly. Dressed in a barely there nightie and some high heels, which I had to admit turned me on a lot, she moved a tripod to the side of our bed and repositioned the camera on it, so that we could see the scene played out on our TV screen in our bedroom. "I don't want to film us having sex."

"Oh come on, spoil sport," she urged as she finished what she was doing and came towards me, reaching down to palm my cock through my pants as she kissed my lips gently. "When do we ever get this much time alone? The house is quiet, the stores are taken care of and you don't have any business to work on tonight," she purred as her lips found purchase against the side of my neck and her hands smoothed down my bare chest. I shouldn't have been surprised when Bella's hand slipped inside my pajama pants and she grabbed my length, but I jumped in shock anyways. "I don't know what your issue is."

"I just...I feel uncomfortable doing this here...in our house," I replied as I looked at Bella who had taken a step away from me.

"I'm sure Em and Rose can let us use their place, if you want," she laughed, the mere suggestion making me shiver in disgust, as Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her, and subsequently the camera.

"Do you know what they would do here, to our perfect little house?"

"Defile every surface that we have already defiled several times over?" Bella asked, with a quirked eyebrow. "I thought I had fucked the self conscious prude out of you by now? We've done it in public, on a plane, in a public bathroom, on the beach..."

"I still regret that one because I was finding sand days later in areas I didn't know existed."

"You certainly enjoyed it while I was riding your hard cock, baby," Bella replied as she licked her lips and dropped to her knees before me. Sure enough, when I looked to the left at our TV, the camera was trained right on her as she sucked my length into her mouth and I couldn't help but groan at the sight on screen. I was also thoroughly impressed with her camera placement skills.

Okay, she was right...it was a bit of a turn on.

Okay, it was the most erotic thing ever, but Bella didn't need to know that just yet.

I watched, literally mesmerized, as her hand wrapped around my length and she stroked me, taking as much of me into her mouth as she could manage. Bella's eyes would dance every so often to the screen to watch us and see the reaction she was having on me. Her tongue moved effortlessly around my aching shaft as she moaned around my length, making me growl. It was honestly the best fucking blowjob ever, and the fact that she was taping it all made it even more so.

I threaded my fingers in her hair and stared at her face intently, unable to take my eyes off of her as she took me deeper inside her luscious mouth. Fuck, it was so hot and she was working me so perfectly, I could already feel my release boiling beneath the surface. With a wink of her eye, Bella pulled back slightly and opened her eyes wide as she stared up at me. "Do it."

I was hesitant, she knew I was, but as she lowered the top of her nightie and I looked at her on screen, with her breasts jutted out and her face eager, I did what I knew she wanted of me. I held on to her cheeks gently and eased my cock back inside her hot, wanting mouth and fucked her mouth.

My hips moved slowly, tentatively as Bella's tongue still teased me while I pushed myself inside her. For weeks Bella had been asking for it, practically begging, but I was anxious. I usually was when it came to sex because Bella's past was so much more...exciting, than mine had been.

I glanced quickly again at the screen and the look of pure adoration and lust on her face was my undoing. Before I could do anything about it, I was thrusting once more down her throat and coming hard with a loud grunt that would wake the dead, as she swallowed. Of course, when I pulled away, Bella looked super smug with herself.

"I knew you had it in you," she replied as she kissed the tip of my cock and then pushed me to the edge of our bed. "That was so fucking hot by the way, and also not the last time we are doing that."

"You know I hate demeaning you like that."

"And you know I love having your cock in my mouth, so deal with it. Let's compromise," she giggled as she pushed me again to sit down. "I was going to lie down and have you tape me fucking myself, but I figured that Edward Junior won't need too much of a break, right?" I nodded without remorse and my dick reacted accordingly. It had been a while...fuck, almost three months since the last time we had sex and even though I had been nervous about everything, I knew Bella wasn't, so I trying to be calm, cool and collected. I'm sure I failed miserably.

"I've missed you so much, baby," Bella purred into my ear as she stroked my cock and kept one hand firmly on my shoulder. "I've missed us..."

"We've been together the whole time," I tried to explain, but Bella was quick to silence me with a kiss as she straddled my legs and ground her wet pussy against my straining cock.

"But everything has changed."

"For the better, right?"

"Of course," she replied as her lips worked against my neck and she continued to move her body against mine, my hands instinctively going to her hips to help rock them against my cock. "Everything is complete now, but I need you so much, Edward. I need to watch you fuck me."

I groaned loudly as Bella adjusted herself on my lap until she was facing away from me. Interesting, I thought as she kneeled on the bed and held onto my cock, positioning me until I was directly below her. We both let out loud moans as Bella slide down on my length, her hot, wet pussy encompassing my needy cock.

"Watch the screen," she urged as I looked up from having my head buried in her shoulder to see her raise up slightly and my cock slip in and out of her as she moved on me. It was without a doubt the fucking best thing ever. Watching us on screen and feeling the sensation of her surround me; there was no way in hell I would last long, yet again.

Bella and I worked in tandem together, my hips thrusting up to meet hers as she lowered herself on me, the sound of our sex filling the room with grunts, groans, moans and the slapping of our sweaty skin together. It was like a fucking sex symphony and I loved every second of it. The visual of us on screen certainly helped to heighten our satisfaction, but when I saw a mischievous grin on Bella's face and watched as her free hand lowered between us and she began rubbing her clit, I knew I was done for.

"Fuck...so gorgeous, baby," I groaned as I pushed harder inside of her, my hips rising slightly off the bed. "I need you to come for me."

"You first," she grinned as I kissed her upper back and thrust deeper. "I want to feel you, all of you."

Without hesitation, Bella slipped her soaking fingers inside of my mouth and in doing so, pushed me over the edge of release. I held onto her hips and pushed my dick deep inside of her as I exploded inside my beautiful wife. I stayed buried inside of her as she reached her own climax moments later, panting and cursing my name as I kissed her shoulder.

Bella turned her head and kissed me roughly on the lips with a huge smile on her face.

"Well worth the wait," she laughed as my cock slipped from her body and I rolled us over, pulling us up further on our bed.

"Can you turn that off now?" I asked, my voice no doubt sounding worried. "Sure, it was fucking hot and all, but I need to rest for a few." Bella quickly hopped up and turned off the camera, pulling out the small memory card within it and slipping it into my nightstand drawer.

"That's for another time," she giggled as I pulled her back down and wrapped my arms tightly around her. Just as we were getting comfortable, and my hand was stroking down the small of her back, loud cries rang out from the baby monitor beside the bed. "Speaking of time, he has good timing, don't you think?"

"Hell, he could have been crying earlier, but we probably didn't hear him," I sighed as I sat up and pulled my pajama pants back on before heading out of the room.

I walked down the hallway and peeked into the nursery to see our little boy, Lucas Emmett Cullen, fussing in his crib. The way he was licking at his lips reminded me that even though Mommy and Daddy were having some fun tonight, he still needed to eat. I lifted him up and pulled him to my chest as we headed back to find Bella, who was already sitting up in bed, clearly waiting for us.

"Seems someone is hungry," I laughed as I laid him in Bella's arms and he quickly latched on for his evening feeding.

I watched, even more enraptured than usual, as Bella fed our son and I stroked his hair to the side. He was the most beautiful thing in my life and even though he was completely unexpected, we got pregnant in Hawaii when we went for Emmett and Rosalie's wedding, he was a very welcome surprise.

Our parents, all of whom had managed to get their lives on track, were thrilled when we told them the wonderful news and Charlie, who was still as intimidating as ever, even shed a tear the day Lucas was born almost three months ago.

"Thank you," I whispered as I kissed Bella's temple and rested my head against hers.

"For what? The mind blowing sex?" she asked with a small laugh as I shook my head at her.

"For everything. For being you, for marrying me and for giving me such a wonderful gift," I explained as I watched Lucas's small hand press against the skin of her chest. "I love you, so fucking much."

"I love you too, Edward. I mean, Peter Stryker." I put my head in my hands and let out a groan as Lucas stirred beside me. I knew that, regardless of what had happened in the past few years and how far we had come, I would never live down that name.

"It's certainly better than Buck Wylde, right?"

"I don't know, baby. I see you more as a Bobby Bigcock, myself."

I leaned down and kissed her lips to keep her from coming up with any more embarrassing porn names for me. "Shut it, Bree Tanner."

**So, here's a few rec's for you to keep you busy until the next chapter of my new story, Lack of Color, posts later this week. Risbee recommended The Work Boyfriend by juliaaaah to me and I adored it. If you like comedy, check out The Vagina Monologues by jtmd24, which makes me literally pee laughing every chapter, or even my own recently completed collaboration, Coming On Easy listed under risbeencoldplaywhore. It's got ghost crabs, hot guys who can't surf, and one really odd Charlotte who thinks paper has feelings. You can't go wrong there!**

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to tip your waitress. **


End file.
